My Loveless Trilogy! Book 3: Shattered Completely!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi endure ultimate tests of their love and they'll have to overcome time itself to be together. It just goes to show you what happens when the pair Timeless find themselves with nothing better to do than to screw with peoples lives. Rated M
1. Kusakabe Isshin

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 1**►

When rumors that Agatsuma Soubi had died spread, interests of artists were aroused, and demand for copies of his work were high. Copies of his paintings hung in a museum on display for people to see. They were intrigued by the gruesome nature of it all, and "the look," upon the child's face. There wasn't an artist in the world who didn't want to be able to capture such and expression, and expression never before caught on canvas until Agatsuma Soubi stepped forward, willing to paint it.

Years after his death, an art student prodigy was discovered. He had the same name, and even though no one seemed to have a photo of the late Agatsuma Soubi, he was rumored to have been very tall with blonde hair. As was the Agatsuma Soubi who was now studying in college to be a painter, and he was featured on the front page of the news papers in both Japan and the United States.

There was one person…one person who had many pictures of the late Agatsuma Soubi. She was old, in her eighties. Her hair, which was once a bubble gum pink color, was now white, but her eyes were just as pink as ever.

She currently sat on her knees digging through a box in her closet, when at last she found it she pulled it out and opened the lid. Inside where tons of pictures, most of them had belonged to her childhood friend Aoyagi Rituska, which were given to her when he passed away, she sat back after pulling out a picture of Soubi.

"There," she said. She held up the news paper article and looked at the picture of the student upon the front page. "It looks just like him! He's back!"

"Whose back Grandma Yui?" asked an eleven year old girl walking up behind her. It was her granddaughter Yuriko, who was a spitting image of her when she was young.

"Oh…hello dear," Yuiko said showing her the pictures, but the girl didn't seem to have an interest in them.

"Grandma Yui, you shouldn't be on your knees it's not good for you."

"Oh hush!" Yuriko said. "He's come back!"

Yuriko rolled her eyes, deciding she would just let the old lady talk nonsense.

* * *

Soubi was walking down the halls of septimal moon, with a tall boy beside him.

"My grandfather Ritsu founded this school, and I take great pride in it," he said. "I was very surprised when we found someone for you Soubi."

"I really don't care," he said.

"Sure you will, he's been training very hard to be your perfect fighter," the man explained. "At least give him a chance. If nothing else, you can return him, and I'll figure out something to do with him."

"Fine," Soubi said indifferently.

"Alright, here he is," the man opened a door and Soubi walked in. The child sat in a chair with his back to the door. Slowly he turned around, and smiled.

Soubi stared at him, he had seen this child before, but…he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly his senses returned to him, and he started to feel slightly angry.

"A kid!" Soubi said looking angrily at the man.

"He's very strong for only being eleven, and he's all yours Soubi!"

"What…what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Whatever you want, he belongs to you!" the man said. He walked into the room. "Ritsuka, this is your new master Soubi-san."

"Hello master," Ritsuka said. His amethyst eyes were wide, and stared at him with such innocence, that Soubi could not help it. He bent down and hugged the boy, and could almost swear he heard the flapping of butterfly wings in his ear.

On the walk home Ritsuka wasn't talking much, despite Soubi's attempts. "So, uh…what sort of games do you play?"

Ritsuka looked up at him, without answering.

"Uh...what school do you go to?"

Again Ritsuka didn't answer; he just kept starring at Soubi, and with those damn beautiful eyes.

"You know if you're not going to talk I don't think I'm going to want you in my house," he said. "If you don't have anything say…then you can just stay here!"

"Is that an order?" Ritsuka asked.

What kind of a response was that?! This child's juvenile actions were making him angry, and furiously he turned around. "You know what fine! That _is_ an order!"

With that he went back to his house and threw his stuff on the floor. He couldn't believe he had even bothered going to get his Fighter, what a waste of time! Soubi started flipping through channels, and watched a show or two.

He looked out side, it had begun to rain. He looked back at the TV. Then back outside. The kid probably went home to his parents…yea, he was okay. Though, Soubi's guilt started to eat away at him, and wished he hadn't yelled at the boy. Sighing, he grabbed his house keys and an umbrella, then started off to look for him. He figured he would retrace his steps, and turning down the road where he had left the child he saw him standing there. His little ears flat against his head, his wet bangs covered his eyes, and he was shivering, wearing only a suit that looked like a pair of overly big pajamas and no shoes. Soubi ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka looked up, and smiled, his ears perked up and his tail swished. "You ordered me to stay," he said innocently.

Soubi stared at him, "Well I didn't mean you should—"

He sighed and took off his own coat putting it around Ritsuka's shoulders, and pulled him close so the umbrella covered both of them.

"Baka Ritsuka," Soubi sighed as the two of them started walking back to his apartment in the rain.

* * *

Kusakabe Isshin was a huge fan of the late Agatsuma Soubi's work, so when he first heard about the rumors, he searched for the man, and (after becoming his friend) now lived in the same apartment as him. He loved to watch Soubi paint, though he never painted people like the late one did. This Soubi only painted stupid butterflies.

Isshin arrived home one rainy, stormy night. He entered the house throwing his umbrella in the corner. "Soubi!"

"Shh!" Soubi said holding his finger up to his mouth.

"What?" Isshin asked.

Soubi motioned for Isshin to follow him, and Soubi opened the door to Isshin's bedroom. Upon his bed laid a small boy, wearing only a pair of boxers and a wife beater shirt. The light from the lamp post outside came in the window falling upon the boys face perfectly.

"Why is there a half naked child on my bed?"

Soubi shut the door. "Sorry, I told him to take a nap, but I forgot to tell him which room was mine."

"So, what is he doing here?!" Isshin snapped.

"He's my new fighter," Soubi said. Isshin knew what that was. He had been looking for his fighter for forever.

"Oh, you found Beloved?"

"No, he's a blank fighter, all I have to do is put my name on him somewhere," Soubi said.

"I should get me one of those until mine shows up," Isshin said.

"I might just give you him, the kid seems like he'll be more trouble than he's worth," Soubi said sighing slightly.

"Why?" Isshin asked.

"He came with one outfit, some pajama looking thing, and he doesn't have anything else, cloths, toys, I don't even think he has a school to go to! I'm going to have to pay for all that!" Soubi said sitting down on the couch he lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll get along. Why don't you take him shopping tomorrow, I'll buy if you're low on cash."

"No, I still have my pride. I don't need to take your money," Soubi said.

"I saw you in the paper; people are starting to think you're a reincarnation of the last Agastsuma painter. Just sell some artwork pieces and you'll be golden!"

"Funny!"

"Well anyway, where do I sleep then?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Soubi said. "I'll sleep here; you go ahead and sleep in my bed."

"Gotcha!" Isshin got to his feet yawning; he walked by his room and peeked in. The child sure was adorable, and cute…Isshin smiled. He walked into the room and grabbed the blanket and covered him up. The boy turned over onto his stomach burying his face into Isshin's pillow making a soft noise like the squeak of a mouse. He sure was cute. Isshin pushed back the child's soft black hair and kissed his temple.

The boy squirmed and turned the other way, not waking up once. Isshin got to his feet. "Adorable," he said. Then he turned and headed to Soubi's room.

* * *

The next morning he heard Soubi cooking breakfast. Isshin got up and headed into the kitchen. The food smelled wonderful, and Isshin took a seat at the table. "Smells good Soubi," he said.

"Thanks," Soubi answered.

Isshin heard the door crack, and noticed the small boy from the night before leaving his bedroom rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"Hey kid good morning!" Isshin said.

Ritsuka looked at him and blinked, before turning to look at Soubi. His eyes lit up with joy as he looked upon the first year college student. "Master Soubi!" the boy said hurrying over to Soubi hugging his waist.

"Ritsuka get back this is hot!" Soubi said and immediately Ritsuka stepped back..

"Your name is Ritsuka huh?" Isshin said looking at him.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked finally.

"Kusakabe Isshin," he answered.

Ritsuka stared at him for a second before he turned back to Soubi, who was now putting the eggs he had made onto three plates. He set the plates down. Soubi took his seat and started eating, Isshin did as well. After a second or two they both looked up at Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka sit, eat!" Soubi said.

"Is that an order?" Ritsuka asked.

Isshin tried to hold back his laugh, what a strange child!

"Yes," Soubi said rolling his eyes. Ritsuka sat down and started eating.

Isshin watched him for a second. What a strange…alluring…child. Isshin picked up the paper and opened it to continue reading the article on Soubi he hadn't gotten to finish the night before, and stopped when he came upon a snap shot of one of the pictures Soubi was oh-so-famous for. It was of a boy tied with his arms behind his back, and a leather collar attached to a chain around his neck. Though, it was the boy's expression that captivated the onlooker. It was an expression of someone with absolutely no hope, no chance. The expression of someone with a complete lack of control, with fear, with depression, and his face showed this all with a sense that death by that point would be better than living.

Isshin had seen the paintings a thousand times, having been a long time fan of the late Agatsuma-san's work, but…he was sitting across from a boy who in every way looked like the picture in the paper. Isshin's mouth fell open, and he lowered the paper staring at Ritsuka.

"What?" Soubi asked.

"N…nothing…" Isshin answered.

* * *

**Alright here it is! The first chapter of my Trilogy. My plans for this story, are that it will be extremely long, so if it seems like the story isn't moving along quick enough, then that's why. Many things will happen, most of them tragic, so I hope I don't make anyone cry…**

**  
I'm planning on brining back characters you saw in "It's Over," and "Miles Apart," though those titles may or may not be changed in the near future.**

**I hope this final book will make everyone happy by the time I am finished, and if not…then oh well, XD**

**So anyway, I hope for lots of reviews, they keep me writing, and make me update sooner. So, please review, and drop hints on things you would like to have happen, as you have seen in the past, many times I do take what one has asked for in a review and put it in the story. So there you have it…**

**XD Reviews Please! XD**

**Take my poll also! So I know what to call these stories. There are six choices! **


	2. Chronos & Tempus

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

◄**CHAPTER 2**►

Isshin watched him for a second. What a strange…alluring…child. Isshin picked up the paper and opened it to continue reading the article on Soubi he hadn't gotten to finish the night before, and stopped when he came upon a snap shot of one of the pictures Soubi was oh-so-famous for. It was of a boy tied with his arms behind his back, and a leather collar attached to a chain around his neck. Though, it was the boy's expression that captivated the onlooker. It was an expression of someone with absolutely no hope, no chance. The expression of someone with a complete lack of control, with fear, with depression, and his face showed this all with a sense that death by that point would be better than living.

Isshin had seen the paintings a thousand times, having been a long time fan of the late Agatsuma-san's work, but…he was sitting across from a boy who in every way looked like the picture in the paper. Isshin's mouth fell open, and he lowered the paper staring at Ritsuka.

"What?" Soubi asked.

"N…nothing…" Isshin answered.

* * *

After breakfast, Soubi called his friend Kio to come over and pick Ritsuka and him up. Kio turned up at Soubi's apartment a half hour later with his Sacrifice Yayoi.

"Yo!" Kio said when the doors opened. "So this is him!"

Kio knelt down and looked Ritsuka over. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah, I need to take him to get some cloths, these pajama things he's wearing isn't going to cut it."

"I'm fine with this master," Ritsuka said.

"You can't go out like that, and you're certainly not wearing that to school."

"I'm going to go to school!?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course," Soubi said shrugging.

"You could enroll him where I go," Yayoi said. "It would be fun, we could be classmates!"

"Sure, fine," Soubi said shrugging. "Let's go to the discount store."

"I don't think so!" Kio snapped suddenly. "I am ashamed Soubi, here you have a fashion designer for a best friend, and a kid in need of a wardrobe, and YOU have the nerve to want to go to a discount store! I am appalled!"

"I don't have the money to buy anything from_ your_ store," he snapped back.

"What are friends for, I will give little Rit-chan a whole new wardrobe, for free. How is that for being a good friend!?" Kio asked.

"Fine," Soubi said.

"Great! Onward to my studio! Come men! To the Kio Car!" he chanted excitedly.

* * *

Up on a building top just a short ways away sat two girls starring down at them. One was a fifteen year old with her head in her hands. She had short black hair, and green eyes.

"Why did you bother brining them back to life?" she asked dully.

The other, much taller girl got to her feet. "Oh, Tempus, you don't find this fun?"

"No I don't Chronos," she snapped.

"I brought them back so we could play with them. They're like dolls, we can make their lives as easy or as complicated as we want!"

"That seems like it will take a lot of time Chro," Tempus said.

"What is that to us Tempus, remember, we are Timeless!"

Tempus rolled her eyes. "So what are you planning to do with them?"

Chronos looked down at the group below as they climbed into their car. "Whatever I want! I killed Soubi far too quickly last time, a mistake I don't tend to make again!"

"Well, I'm hungry," Tempus said getting to her feet.

"Let's go out for ancient Chinese food," Chronos said smiling. "It's only a little trip back in time." She held out her hand to Tempus. Timeless written upon the palm. Tempus took it with the hand that also had Timeless written upon hers. They disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

"He's amazing!" Kio said as Ritsuka ran out of the changing room wearing the forth outfit he was going to be able to take home. "His hair, his height, his weight, it's all so perfect that you could literally put him in anything and he would look good! Don't you agree Soubi?"

"I suppose," Soubi said as Ritsuka stood in front of a mirror that showed his reflection from different angles. He had on what was a formal suit, with a blood red tie.

"How do I look Master?" Ritsuka asked.

"Fine," Soubi answered.

"Here Ritsuka, go try this on," Yayoi said handing him another outfit. Ritsuka took off into the changing room.

Soubi looked down at his watch. It was almost four o'clock. At five he had a date with Eliane, a french girl who was studying in his art class with him.

"Do you have a prior engagement?" Kio asked.

"I have a date at five."

"You're going on a date…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh," Kio said. "With who?"

"A French girl from my art class," Soubi said.

Ritsuka suddenly ran out wearing two spaghetti strap shirts, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals. "Oh Rit-chan, you look so cute!" Kio said.

Ritsuka smiled. "Do you like it Master?"

"Yeah Ritsuka," Soubi checked his watch again. "Look can you just throw the rest of the cloths you want to give him in the back of the car? I have to get home and get ready."

"Oh, of course, your precious date awaits!" Kio said rolling his eyes.

Kio clapped his hands and his assistants, began getting together a wardrobe for Ritsuka which was loaded into Kio's car. Yayoi said he was staying behind to get stuff together, so Kio drove them home.

* * *

"Hy-ya!" Yuriko said as she punched the punching bag again, and then did a perfect spinning back kick to it.

The rest of the students clapped, and she stood up straight whipping the sweat from her forehead.

"Once again Kimura Yuriko's record has not been beaten for the highest spinning kick!"

The students clapped again, and the teacher dismissed class.

"You did really good today Yuriko," said one of the students.

"Thanks," Yuriko said smiling.

"What do you expect, her grandpa Kimura Tomeo founded the school. Of course she's going to get the high score," snapped one of the preppier students.

"You don't need to be jealous, just because I can kick your ass!"

"Yuriko!"

Yuriko turned. Her grandmother stood at the entrance to the dojo. "Hi grandma!" she said running over to her.

"I thought I would walk you home today," Yuiko said smiling.

"Sure Grandma, let's go."

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home," Kio said climbing out, he slammed the door.

"Everyone grab a bundle so we can get all these cloths in one trip," Soubi said grabbing a large pile. Kio did the same, and Ritsuka did too (though his pile was slightly smaller).

Isshin opened the door for them, and Soubi had them stack the cloths in the corner.

"Did she call?" Soubi asked Isshin.

"No," Isshin said.

"Good, I'm going to get changed," Soubi said walking into the back room.

Ritsuka looked slightly confused. Isshin turned to him. "Why don't you show me some of your outfits?"

"Okay," Ritsuka said.

Ten minutes later Soubi left the back room looking like a movie star. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail, he was wearing a long leather trench coat, a black pair of jeans, and a blood red shirt.

Isshin heard Ritsuka let out a small gasp, and turned to look at him. His face a new tint of red to it.

"How do I look Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"Uh…uh…" Ritsuka stared at him.

Soubi shrugged. "Isshin?"

"Totally hot! You'll score tonight for sure!" Isshin said.

"Okay, I'll be back by ten, Ritsuka I want you in bed by nine. Sleep in my bed, which is the bed you didn't sleep in yesterday. Got it?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka nodded, unable to form words at the moment.

"Alright then," Soubi said. "I'm out of here!"

Without a look back he left the apartment closing the door behind him. Ritsuka's cat like ears fell.

* * *

**ChibiAlly: Wha! Everyone was mad they died! But it was all part of my plan. *whipes tears* Oh well, I'm over it! Let's get to some reviews shall we!?**

**Ritsuka: Sure.**

**Soubi: I guess.**

**ChibiAlly: You're not very enthused!? -.-**

**Soubi: Let's just read the reviews shall we? ****Care-free kitten**** writes:**** ok i get it. its a good story! THERE HAD BETTER BE MAN SEX! *glares at Ritsuka***

**Ritsuka: What?**

**Soubi: Ritsuka, we must not disappoint!**

**Ritsuka: Oh! Shut up!**

**ChibiAlly: O****athkeeper77 writes**** : When I first read the summ I thought, I don't know if this will turn out, but now that I've read the first chapter I know this will be great!  
I was so sad when Ritsuka and Soubi died but now they are back! sorta... anyway, I can't wait for the next chapters, I know you will do great! Please update soon!  
PS:I don't know about other people, but I like tragic stories, even if they make me cry. I know this will be amazing! I can't wait!!**

**Well, I like tragic stories as well, because…when you read a nice happy story you think oh that was cool. When you read a tragic story it can be years later, and you're like God, that story just touched my heart! XD**

**I am personally more likely to remember a tragic story than I am a happy one. **

…**The rest of you seem to think this will be a good story, but you're not quite sure how it will work out…well, I've already mapped out all the major points of the story, and…it's a doosey!**

**Suicide in a bottle**** wrote: ****O.O You reincarnated them?! *In comeplete and udder shock* I don't even know what to say about this, though I dim love the chapter and the idea is highly interesting, but this just weird! Oh well it does make up for the end to Miles apart. XD**

**btw Just how long are you planning on making this?**

**ANSWER: Um…long…probably longer than my last two last stories combined!**

**Anywho, that's all for now. Review please! XD**

* * *


	3. Ritsuka Battles Alone

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 3**►

Isshin heard Ritsuka let out a small gasp, and turned to look at him. His face a new tint of red to it.

"How do I look Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"Uh…uh…" Ritsuka stared at him.

Soubi shrugged. "Isshin?"

"Totally hot! You'll score tonight for sure!" Isshin said.

"Okay, I'll be back by ten, Ritsuka I want you in bed by nine. Sleep in my bed, which is the bed you didn't sleep in yesterday. Got it?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka nodded, unable to form words at the moment.

"Alright then," Soubi said. "I'm out of here!"

Without a look back he left the apartment closing the door behind him. Ritsuka's cat like ears fell.

* * *

"Aw, cheer up kid. How about I make us some ice-cream?"

"No thank you Kusakabe-san."

"…" he picked up a video game controller. "Do you know how to play? It's two player?"

His ears perked up just slightly.

A half hour later Ritsuka was getting his butt kicked at Mortal Combat. He couldn't figure out what the buttons did, and by the time he did, Isshin had already used combo attacks to hit his character and drain it's life bar.

"I got you again Ritsuka!" Isshin said. "Man you gotta step it up!"

"I give up!" Ritsuka said throwing the clicker to the ground and crossing his arms pouting.

"Uh…" he looked down at Ritsuka. "Okay, lets…lets do something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked. His hand went up and touched Ritsuka's cat ear.

"NO!" Ritsuka suddenly said furiously, covering both his ears up with his hands. "My ears are Soubi's don't touch!"

"Whoa! Don't need to freak out on me little man," Isshin said getting to his feet.

Ritsuka stared moodily at the floor. "I know, how about we go to the movies?"

"Movies?" Ritsuka said, his ears perking up.

"Yeah, I'll buy," Isshin said.

"Oh…okay."

"Good, did ya get a coat in that big stack of cloths you got there?"

"I think so," Ritsuka said going over, he pulled out a long one with fuzzy trim.

"That'll work," Isshin said. "C'mon."

* * *

"Ah! Soubi-san!" Eliane waved. Her French accent shinning through her Japanese words. "Bonsoir Soubi!"

"Bonsoir," Soubi said back. Eliane walked over to him wrapping her arms around his. She starred her long blonde hair was pulled back into a French braid.

"Shall we go out to dinner?" Soubi asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Isshin sure had bought Ritsuka a bunch of food for the movie, they had gotten up to the counter and everything Ritsuka had said "um…" to he had bought. So Ritsuka had snow caps, and a large soda, a large popcorn, a bag of cotton candy, a snickers bar, a Butter-finger, and many many other different kinds of treats. They sat down to watch a very childish cartoon movie, something Ritsuka had picked; Isshin sure wouldn't have been watching it had he not been with the kid.

During the moive, Ritsuka didn't laugh once. He did however stare up at the screen drinking his soda, and occasionally set pieces of pop corn on the chair in front of him. Isshin (by the moives end) had not realized how much he enjoyed cartoons! He laughed at the right parts, and awed at the right places.

When they were leaving the theatre, Isshin was grinning, "That shit was actually kind of funny."

Ritsuka kept starring down at the bottom of the popcorn bowl, suddenly he dropped the bowl clutching his head

"Ritsuka?" Isshin said turning to him. "Ritsuka what?"

He suddenly looked up at him. "I gotta go okay," Ritsuka said before turning and running off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait Rit—" Isshin began. But too late. Ritsuka was gone.

* * *

He had sensed a pair were very close, but he didn't know how close!

"So you're him!" said one of the two boys.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka, the blank fighter. Will your new sacrifice joining us this evening?"

"No. It's just me."

"Just you? You intend to fight, and take the damage yourself? That's either really noble of you, or…"

"Really stupid," added the other boy.

"Whatever, let's just fight, I have to be home by nine."

"We are Zero! I am Natsuo, and this is Youji!"

"I am Beloved's fighter unit," Ritsuka said.

"Domain systems on!" Natsuo said. "We declare battle!"

"Systems on! I accept!" Ritsuka answered.

* * *

She was so pretty, her eyes, her hair, everything about her was perfect. She was even just the right height for him too, most girl were a good deal shorter than himself.

"That was excellent, Oui?" Eliane said smiling after dinner was over, and her and Soubi were walking through a play ground.

"Hai," Soubi answered. Eliane's cell phone rang, and she answered speaking rapidly in French to the person on the other end of the line. When she was done speaking she turned to Soubi.

"Monsieur," she said. "I hope we can do this again very soon, but right now, my mother needs me. À tout à l'heure!"

She leaned over and kissed Soubi's cheek before taking off. All in all, it had been a pretty good night. He was eighty bucks because she wanted to go to the fancy restaurant, but oh well. She was worth it.

Soubi began heading home when he got a phone call as well. Kio was on the other end.

"Soubi?" Kio said.

"Hey Kio," Soubi said.

"Soubi, Ritsuka's been hurt," Kio said.

"What!? What happened?" Soubi asked urgently.

"He got in a fight with someone, but without his sacrifice there was no one there to take the damage," Kio had an underlying tone to his voice, and Soubi's expression became livid.

"Are you suggesting this is my fault!?" he snapped.

"Oh no," Kio said far too sweetly. "Were in the west park by the movie theatre, how soon can you get here?"

"Soon," was all Soubi snapped into the phone.

Kio looked down at his phone. "Well, rude much!?"

"I…I asked you not to call him," Ritsuka said softly. He was leaning his back up against one of the pillars holding up a bridge.

"Sorry kid, but Soubi is legal guardian over you, and your fighter," he said.

"You really shouldn't fight these kinds of battles alone," Yayoi said. "That's what Sacrifices are for."

"No way! And have Soubi hurt like this? I couldn't bare it," Ritsuka said.

Ritsuka had many cuts all over, and his hand had had a nail jammed through hit.

Yayoi stared down at Ritsuka's hand. "That looks bad," he said.

Ritsuka immediately put his hand into the pocket of his coat. "It's fine," he said.

He saw Soubi emerge from a taxi a few minutes later, and walk down to Ritsuka. He took one look at his hurt fighter then sighed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Now, Soubi," Kio said stepping forward.

Soubi turned to him, throwing him what was a 'don't interrupt me,' look. He turned back to Ritsuka and picked him up. "We're going home," he said. "Kio, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine," Kio answered shrugging.

Soubi carried Ritsuka to the taxi putting him inside, and drove away. Kio sighed turning to Yayoi.

"He seemed mad," Kio said.

"About as mad as I would be if you ever went into battle without me," Yayoi said smiling.

"Don't be silly, I would never fight without you," Kio said putting his arm around his young friend. "And if you weren't around I would never fight again."

Yayoi blushed slightly.

* * *

The taxi cab ride was a quiet one, and when they got home, they found Isshin sleeping on the couch. Soubi took Ritsuka to his bedroom setting him down on the bed.

"Take off your cloths, I'll get you some pajama's, but first I'm taking care of all your cuts!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!" Soubi snapped before leaving the room. Ritsuka stood up and let his coat hit the floor, and then pulled his shirt up over his head, his back to the door.

Soubi came in, and froze at the sight of the small boy. It wasn't him that he was in awe at, it was the butterfly scar upon his back…

* * *

**Allow me to answer some questions. If I include someone from the previous story, they will have the same name. Isshin is an entirely new character I've put in…you'll hate him very soon.**

**Oathkeeper77, I knew that, that mistake was because I type very fast, and sometimes miss letters, or replace them with letters that aren't meant to be there. I have corrected the problem thought. XD**

**Soubi and Ritsuka have different personalities than they did years ago, they grew up again with entirely different backgrounds, and stories so they act differently than how they normally would. That should change shortly…*hint* *hint***

**You might expect to see Seimei...but not until much much later.**

**A lot of you bring up some good points and titles, I have unfortunately removed my poll because of it. *sighs* I'll think of something...**


	4. Chains And Leather

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 4**►

"Take off your cloths, I'll get you some pajama's, but first I'm taking care of all your cuts!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!" Soubi snapped before leaving the room. Ritsuka stood up and let his coat hit the floor, and then pulled his shirt up over his head, his back to the door.

Soubi came in, and froze at the sight of the small boy. It wasn't him that he was in awe at, it was the butterfly scar upon his back…

* * *

"Ritsuka, where…" Soubi began.

Ritsuka turned suddenly realizing he was there, and…what he was starring at. Ritsuka suddenly gasped and threw Soubi's blanket over his head. It was like he thought, if I can't see you, you can't see me!

"Ritsuka," Soubi sat his pajama's down and made to pull the blankets off of him. But Ritsuka was holding them there. "Damn it Ritsuka, you get out from under there and show me your body now! That's an order."

Fine, it was an order, but he would take his own sweet time doing it! Ritsuka crawled out from beneath the covers little by little, and when the blanket moved he could see a rose scar upon his chest with the name…Hadaka, below it. Ritsuka sat at the edge of Soubi's bed starring at the floor.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, and Ritsuka jumped as his Soubi had yelled it. "Where did you get those from."

"I've had them," Ritsuka said. "Since before I can remember."

"What are you talking about they look new?" Soubi said starring at them. The cuts didn't look old at all, but they sure did look like they hurt him a lot.

"I know they look that way, they never seem to want to heal," Ritsuka said softly.

Soubi's eyes then drifted down to Ritsuka's hand which was getting blood all over his white bed sheets. Soubi left the room.

Ritsuka felt his heart sink, Soubi was going to call Septimal Moon, and have them take him back. Soubi must not want a fighter who is scarred. Though, a moment later Soubi came in with a towel, a bottle of peroxide, a roll of bandages, and a bowl of water.

He treated Ritsuka's hand first, and Ritsuka winced when he poured peroxide onto it. Soubi bandaged it up when he was done, and then tended to the little cuts that seemed to be everywhere. Those would heal completely. Soubi looked down at Ritsuka chest. He poured some peroxide onto the towel and pressed it to the rose there.

Ritsuka winced from the pain. "It burns?" Soubi asked softly, and Ritsuka nodded vehemently.

"And you got it a while ago you said?"

"Since before I can remember," Ritsuka repeated. "Ah!"

Soubi had placed the peroxide soaked towel to another part of his rose scar. It sure did burn. When he was done, Soubi told Ritsuka to lay down on his stomach.

"No, my back is fine!" Ritsuka said. He knew that the peroxide on his back would hurt much worse because the etched cuts were deeper there.

"Lay down Ritsuka!" Soubi demanded, and Ritsuka did as he was told.

Soubi took the towel a placed it softly against Soubi's back. Rituka buried his face into the pillow, man it burned! He moved the towel, placing it on another spot. Ritsuka held his breath not wanting Soubi to think he was weak by crying out.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

"Huh?" Ritsuka replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What do suppose will happen once I find my fighter?" he asked completely out of the blue.

"You will leave me, and I will go back to school to be given to someone else," Ritsuka said softly picking his head up slightly.

"That seems like a pretty lonely life, to go from belonging to one person, to another."

Ritsuka sat up turning to him. "For the moment Master, I belong to you. That's all I care about right now," Ritsuka said leaning over he grabbed fists full of Soubi's beautiful blonde hair and kissed him.

Soubi pulled back almost immediately. "Ritsuka, I don't know what they told you at that school, but…we're never going to have that kind of a relationship."

Ritsuka sat back, his ears drooped. "What exactly is it that bother's you Master? The fact that I am a boy, or the fact that I am a child?"

Soubi stood up walking to the door. "Both points bother me," he answered before leaving.

* * *

"Chro!" Tempus called walking through the streets of ancient China, an old man sat on a corner holding out his hand to Tempus. "Hey old man," she said walking over to him speaking Ancient Chinese fluently.

"Please…" he said softly. "Do you…do you have any money, I…I haven't…I haven't eaten in days."

"Must be a pretty hard life for you huh?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why don't we see if you have better luck in the future," she said holding her palms out to him. The word Timeless on her hand lit up in bright blue, and the man began to shrink, but he wasn't really shrinking…he was getting younger, years going by in seconds, as he became more youthful, until…

"Whaa! Whaa!" the baby lying in the dirt began to cry.

"Oh, c'mere little old man," she said picking him up.

"Tempus there you are!" Chronos said running over to her.

"Hi Chro," Tempus said looking down at the baby. "I want to take him to the future. Perhaps he'll have a better life there…"

"Oh I suppose, take my hand," Chronos said, and Tempus did. In a flash of light they disappeared from the ancient Chinese road, and reappeared about forty years before the Present.

"Drop him off at that house there," Chronos said pointing. Tempus ran over setting the baby upon the step, and she rang the bell, before running back to Chronos.

The door opened and woman stepped out, she looked down. "Oh my…" she said. "A baby!"

The woman bent down taking the child into her arms. Tempus held her hand out to Chronos, who took it without question. They disappeared, and reappeared upon the building top in a new city. It was present day now.

"Oh there he is!" Tempus said pointing to a man walking besides a beautiful woman. Each were holding the hand of two younger children, one girl, and a younger little boy. "Oh he has a nice family now. I knew he would have a better life in the future."

"Well, we did our good deed for the day, now…lets get back to our bad ones…" Chronos said grinning.

* * *

Ritsuka slept in Soubi's bed that night feeling terrible. Both points bothered him? If it only it had only been the fact that he was a child…he would grow eventually…over a few years…

Though Soubi also didn't like the idea that Ritsuka was a boy…why? Did he only like girls. At school, when he was studying to be a fighter, he was told it didn't matter. You were to love your Sacrifice no matter what, be they boy or girl. So things like being gay, or straight, or bi…these things did not cross his mind. It was just the name. As long as you shared a name…

Though…Ritsuka did not share his name…Ritsuka didn't share a name with anybody. He was a blank fighter, and unless Soubi wrote his name into Ritsuka's skin, he would never truly belong to anyone. In Ritsuka's mind, belonging to someone, (even if they hurt you, even if they treated you badly) was better than belonging to no one. It was like being blank, forgotten, non-existent. That was far worse than anything…what if he didn't exist?

Ritsuka laid in Soubi's bed curled up into a ball, his tail between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, and all these thoughts seem to rush at him. He hadn't noticed…but he had begun to cry…

"You okay kid?"

Ritsuka looked up seeing Isshin standing in the doorway.

"I'm…" Ritsuka didn't know how to finish…

Isshin walked into the room sitting down at the end of the bed. "What's got you all sad?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

Isshin turned to look at the child, who could not have been looking any cuter if he had planned it. His hair was messy, his cloths were baggy, his button up shirt only had one button done, and the edge of his shirt was falling off his shoulder. He looked absolutely beautiful.

"I don't know what it is about you Ritsuka," Isshin said starring at him. "You're just so…"

"So…what?"

Isshin leaned forward kissing Ritsuka's lips softly. "No!" Ritsuka said suddenly pulling his shirt up over his head so only his eyes peaked out.

"Kawaii," Isshin whispered looking at him. "Don't be sad little Ritsuka."

With that Isshin stood up and left the room, heading the short ways down the hall to where his room was. He sat on his bed and opened up a portfolio with snap shots of the pictures the late Agatsuma Soubi had painted. Isshin placed his hand on one.

Ritsuka was amazing; there wasn't another person like him in the whole world. Isshin wanted nothing more…nothing more than to see Ritsuka like this…in chains and leather…

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please keep them coming, the more I get the quicker I'm likely to update. I put some information on the Timeless pair in my profile if you guys wanna check that out. XD**

**Foxmore: What twist were you predicting?**

**Care-free kitten: Just for you all my Rituska X Soubi scenes shall now be censored. XD**


	5. You Did Good Ritsuka

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**◄CHAPTER 5**►

Isshin leaned forward kissing Ritsuka's lips softly. "No!" Ritsuka said suddenly pulling his shirt up over his head so only his eyes peaked out.

"Kawaii," Isshin whispered looking at him. "Don't be sad little Ritsuka."

With that Isshin stood up and left the room, heading the short ways down the hall to where his room was. He sat on his bed and opened up a portfolio with snap shots of the pictures the late Agatsuma Soubi had painted. Isshin placed his hand on one.

Ritsuka was amazing; there wasn't another person like him in the whole world. Isshin wanted nothing more…nothing more than to see Ritsuka like this…in chains and leather…

* * *

The next day, Ritsuka climbed out of bed way past breakfast, and Soubi was dressed prepared to leave.

"You're going Master?" Ritsuka said coking his head slightly; one ear fell, but the other remained standing.

"Yes, Eliane and I are going out. Isshin said he would cook you breakfast when you got up," Soubi said.

"Eliane?"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Soubi opened it, and Eliane stood there. Ritsuka's ears fell completely at the sight of her. She was beautiful, like an angel…

"Bonsoir! Soubi-san!" she said happily upon seeing him.

"Bonsori," Soubi answered her.

"Ah, and who is this?" she asked looking at Ritsuka.

"This is the child I'm looking after," Soubi said. "You remember?"

"Ah, Oui!" she knelt down in front of Ritsuka grabbing his cheek. "Zut! You are so cute! I hope you're not mad at me for taking Soubi today."

Ritsuka starred at her blinking.

"Oh…I forgot…Permettez-moi de me presenter. Je m'appelle Eliane," she said. Then turned to Soubi. "Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, traduire?"

"We don't really have time Eliane. If we're going to make that dinner we'll have to go," Soubi said.

"Oh…uh…Oui!" she said. She turned back to Ritsuka. "Passez une bonne journée! Au revoir!"

Soubi and Eliane left the apartment.

"Hey," Isshin said from the doorway.

"He left again," Ritsuka said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. You hungry?" Isshin asked.

"Uh-huh," Ritsuka nodded.

Isshin went into the kitchen and made him some eggs and toast. It wasn't like Soubi's but it was good. Ritsuka ate it happily, and then went to pick out his outfit for the day (his cloths were still lying in a pile in the corner).

"Uh…Ritsuka," Isshin said walking over to him. "You said you wanted to be with Soubi right, that your ears were his?"

Ritsuka nodded without turning around.

"What if…what if I helped you?" Isshin asked.

Ritsuka looked up. "How?"

"Well, why do you think Soubi is going out with Eliane?"

"Because she's pretty," Ritsuka said. "And because she's a girl, and an adult."

"Wrong," he answered. "It's because she's experienced. She knows what she's doing. That's why Soubi doesn't want you. You don't know what you're doing when it comes to that sort of thing."

Ritsuka looked down at the ground. His ears falling yet again.

"I'll help you with that though," Isshin said. He walked over to him placing his hand behind Ritsuka's neck holding him there, while he knelt down and kissed him. Ritsuka wriggled away uncomfortably.

"No! My ears are Soubi's!"

"Keep them, I don't want them," he said. Walking up close to Ritsuka he put one arm around him pulling him closer. "Trust me Soubi isn't going to want you if you don't know what you're doing."

Ritsuka looked away thinking as fast as his eleven year old brain could possibly think.

"You want Soubi to love you…don't you?" Isshin asked.

"Of course," Ritsuka said looking back up.

"Then let me help you," he said.

"…" Ritsuka looked down again. "Fine. But…if we're going to do that then you're going to tell me what I have to learn, and I'll practice it with you, but…I don't want you doing anything to me, especially touching my ears."

His ears were Soubi's after all, not to mention that ears and (even more so) tails were extremely sensitive. That's why it hurt so much if someone stepped on it. Ritsuka remembered when he was much younger and he was playing on the ground with his school friends, and someone came by and stepped right on his tail. It took him about a half hour to stop crying.

"I can live with that," Isshin said.

* * *

Soubi and Eliane were walking to the next destination on their date when two children stepped out in front of them.

"Hello!" they said in unison.

Soubi stopped to stare at them a moment. "Do you need something?" Soubi asked

"We came to play with you," said one of the boys.

The other one hugged Eliane smiling. "She smells pretty!"

"AH! Lâchez-moi!" she gasped running to Soubi's other side.

"She talks pretty too," said the boy nearest to him.

"Who are you?" Soubi asked

"I am Youji," said the boy nearest to him.

"I am Natsuo," said the other.

"We are Zero," they said together.

* * *

Isshin couldn't believe how adorable Ritsuka was. He was so naïve, and innocent. Issshin loved the way Ritsuka would bite his lower lip when told to do something, you could clearly see he didn't want to do.

Without warning Ritsuka sat up holding his head.

"Ritsuka what's wrong?" Isshin asked.

"There is a team nearby…" he said. He looked up, a half smile playing on his face. "Rematch time!"

Ritsuka started to climb out of Isshin's bed, the bed Isshin was amazed he was able to convince Ritsuka into in the first place.

Isshin grabbed Ritsuka by his upper arm holding him there. "Wait…your…your training isn't done!"

"I have to go," Ritsuka said turning by as Isshin pulled him slightly more closer.

"You can't leave in the middle of training Ritsuka," he said.

"I'm going!" Ritsuka snapped.

"You're not!" Isshin said.

All at once Ritsuka started muttering words under his breath and all of a sudden everything in the room that was glass shattered completely. The glass shards started flying around until it came to a halt in mid-air, and fell to the floor.

Ritsuka left the room, without a second glance back at Isshin. Isshin picked up one of the glass pieces on his bed. "Interesting," he mutter softly.

* * *

"AH! Méfiez-vous!" Eliane shouted as something began happening to the world around them. Everything had become so dark!

Soubi put his arm around Eliane holding her close.

"Let's play now!" Youji said grinning.

"We want to play now!" Natsuo chimed in.

"Eliane, get out of here!" Soubi ordered.

"Wha? No Soubi-san…What…what going on?" she was messing up her translation. Which Soubi would normally have found cute, but there was no time Eliane needed to get out of there now!

"Hey!" shouted someone from behind Soubi and Eliane. Soubi turned. There Ritsuka stood, his eyes no longer that of an eleven year old, but they looked much older, and much angrier.

"Our friends back!" Natsuo said happily. "Hey! How is your hand!?"

Ritsuka walked over to Eliane holding his hand up to her. "Sleep!" he said. At once her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to fall, Soubi caught her setting her on the ground carefully.

He kept walking forward not glancing up at Soubi, but in a low voice he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Soubi answered.

Ritsuka stopped so he was now standing in front of Soubi between Zero and him. "Nails of ice. Freezing droplets. Become snow and fly wild!"

"Snow?" Natsuo said as snow began falling from the sky.

"We don't feel snow," Youji said. "It's sure pretty though."

"What a stupid thing to do," Natsuo said. "What makes you think that will hurt us?"

"Ritsuka what are you—"

"Shh!" Ritsuka said without turning to look at Soubi. "Wind of Absolute Zero. Thief! Steal their heat!"

It was getting quite cold there, even for Soubi.

"What is it he's trying to do?" Natsuo asked, and suddenly he fell to his knees, and Youji did the same.

"Natsuo, I'm weak," Youji said.

"What…what…ngh…WHAT DID YOU DO?" Natsuo shouted.

"You feel nothing yes? You can't sweat, and you don't get goose bumps, and that means your capillaries don't contract in cold."

Suddenly bindings began appearing on Youji. Natsuo watched in horror.

"You two, are freezing to death. You're insensitive, but not impervious. We win!"

Suddenly all the darkness, as well as the snow disappeared. Youji's bindings did too, and he fell unconscious to the ground. Natsuo wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"Did I do okay?" Ritsuka asked turning around facing Soubi.

"You won didn't you?" Soubi asked.

"I know…I…just wanted to hear…"

Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's head ruffling up his hair. "You did good Ritsuka, I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are all not liking Soubi! XD Poor Soubi, I feel bad for him... **

**They weren't embarassing Foxmore. XD**

**Suicide in a bottle: That wasn't how I was going to have Soubi find out, but just for you I'll change it. XD**


	6. Show Me The Look!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 6**►

"You feel nothing yes? You can't sweat, and you don't get goose bumps, and that means your capillaries don't contract in cold."

Suddenly bindings began appearing on Youji. Natsuo watched in horror.

"You two, are freezing to death. You're insensitive, but not impervious. We win!"

Suddenly all the darkness, as well as the snow disappeared. Youji's bindings did too, and he fell unconscious to the ground. Natsuo wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"Did I do okay?" Ritsuka asked turning around facing Soubi.

"You won didn't you?" Soubi asked.

"I know…I…just wanted to hear…"

Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's head ruffling up his hair. "You did good Ritsuka, I'm proud of you."

* * *

Ritsuka could not have been happier, Soubi and he took the unconscious Eliane to her house, and then, on the walk home…Soubi held his hand. This was most physical contact Ritsuka had gotten since he was first given to Soubi, and he couldn't have been happier. That was…until they arrived at home…

"Soubi, come here!" Isshin said motioning for Soubi to follow him. Soubi went back to Isshin's room with him. Ritsuka peeked around the corner.

"Look what he did, he just trashed my room. He was using spells in the house," Isshin said.

"Ritsuka is this true?" Soubi asked.

"Uh…yes…but—"

"Ugh, I'm sorry Isshin. Ritsuka will clean this up, and Ritsuka, you're not to use your spells outside of a battle. They can be dangerous," Soubi said.

"Is that an order?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes."

Ritsuka's eyes fell with his ears.

"Clean up the glass, but wear gloves," Soubi said, and with that he left the room. Ritsuka starred at the floor. Soubi and he were back to square one again!

* * *

Ritsuka finished cleaning up the mess he had made and was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard Soubi on the phone with someone.

"I don't know, he's getting to be a handful," Soubi said.

Ritsuka froze.

"He used spells in the house! Completely trashed Isshin's room. I don't know.

Ritsuka looked around the corner.

"If he causes me too much more trouble I'll have to—"

Ritsuka took off running towards Soubi hugging him from behind, he head resting on Soubi's back. "Master please don't send me back, I promise, I won't be anymore trouble! Please, just let me stay here…with you."

Soubi pryed his arms off and turned to look at Ritsuka. "Kio I'll call you back," Soubi said, and he hung up.

…He wasn't calling Septimal Moon?...

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry you heard that. It's just I'm new at this…and I wasn't expecting the fighter I got to be a little child."

"I won't be anymore trouble Soubi! I promise!" Ritsuka said tears in the corner of his eyes. Soubi sighed.

"You hungry?"

"No," Ritsuka said.

"Well I'm going to make some stew, I'll make extra in case you change your mind," Soubi said.

Ritsuka didn't stay there he went to the living room. He was not going to be trouble!

* * *

Ritsuka laid on his stomach in Soubi's bed, (Soubi was on the couch). He felt part of the mattress sink, and slowly Ritsuka opened his eyes. Isshin was sitting on the end of Soubi's bed looking at him.

"Isshin what?" Ritsuka asked. Half his mind was still in sleep mode, the other half only vaguely noticed Isshin was there. Isshin placed his hand on Ritsuka's back. "Strength diminish, you are weakened."

What was that!? A spell? Ritsuka had realized that Isshin was apart of a team, but he hadn't realized he was a fighter.

Ritsuka's muscles did not seem to want to work the way he told them to work, it was like the spell said…he was weakened…

"Soubi doesn't know that I'm a fighter," Isshin said. "That will be our little secret."

He ran his fingers down the back of Ritsuka's neck, making him shiver.

"Ritsuka, I want to see that look. Show me okay," Isshin whispered.

Look? What look? Ritsuka didn't know what he meant. He heard some noise, and Isshin took out some leather hand cuffs pinning Ritsuka's arms behind his back. And then he placed a leather collar around his neck. There was a chain placed linking the hand cuffs to the collar. Which was really uncomfortable, if he tried to pull his arms down at all, the collar would choke him, and if he left his arms pulled that far behind him it hurt his arms. Ritsuka realized that Isshin true intent was not to help him get Soubi at all.

Isshin turned Ritsuka onto his back, starring down at him. Ritsuka's expression looked scared, depressed, worried. Though it was not the look Isshin was trying to get him to make. Isshin reached his hand up grasping one of Ritsuka's ears.

The one thing Ritsuka had told him not to do, and Isshin was doing it!

"No!" Ritsuka said furiously.

"Don't be noisey Ritsuka, Soubi told you not to cause trouble. If you wake him up, he'll be angry and send you on the first bus back to Septimal Moon," Isshin said.

Soubi had told him not to use his fighter spells when not in battle, so escaping that way wasn't going to work, and Soubi didn't want Ritsuka to be trouble, so surely calling for him would clarify as that. Ritsuka blinked, and a few angry tears fell down his cheeks.

"Show me the look Ritsuka," Isshin said.

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to say if you have not read "It's Over!" And "Miles Apart," please do so now. Otherwise you will be VERY confused with future chapters. And if you have, reread them, to refresh your memory.**

**Suicide: I like your plan better anyway. As for Faceless...you might see them again...maybe...**

**Care-free kitten: Are you okay? Did you not take your pills this morning? XD**

**Anywho, you guys like Isshin, but I'm hating Isshin. I know I control his character, but you can't have a tragic story without tragedy right?**


	7. Ritsuka Goes To School!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 7**►

Isshin turned Ritsuka onto his back, starring down at him. Ritsuka's expression looked scared, depressed, worried. Though it was not the look Isshin was trying to get him to make. Isshin reached his hand up grasping one of Ritsuka's ears.

The one thing Ritsuka had told him not to do, and Isshin was doing it! Tears came to his eyes.

Soubi had told him not to use his fighter spells when not in battle, so escaping that way wasn't going to work, and Soubi didn't want Ritsuka to be trouble, so surely calling for him would clarify as that. Ritsuka blinked, and the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks.

"Show me the look Ritsuka," Isshin said.

* * *

Ritsuka chewed on his piece of toast the next morning starring at Isshin from across the table. Last night had changed every opinion Ritsuka had about him.

"You look tired Ritsuka," Soubi said looking at him.

Well no kidding, Isshin had kept him up most of the night, trying different things, all so he could see some look, that Ritsuka did not seem capable of making. Though he had gone through hundreds of other expressions which Ritsuka never thought he would make. Isshin had not taken Ritsuka's ears, but Ritsuka knew that the only reason for that was because it would be too noticeable.

"Damn, I was going to have you start school today," Soubi said.

"School?" Ritsuka said.

"Nah, forget it, you can start tomorrow when you're not as tired," Soubi said.

"No, I…I want to go today. The only school I've ever been to is Septimal Moon," Ritsuka said. "I'd like to see what school is like for regular kids."

"Alright then get dressed," Soubi said. Ritsuka immediately hurried over and picked out an outfit to wear.

Soubi cleaned the table, and did the dishes, and ten minutes later they were leaving the house. Yayoi was waiting outside.

"You don't have to go Soubi," Yayoi said. "Ritsuka's capable of going to register on his own."

"I want to see the school," Soubi said.

"Well okay," Yayoi said shrugging. "You're going to love it Ritsuka, it's really big, and the teachers are nice, and…you don't have a lunch?"

"Do I need a lunch?"

"Well yeah," Yayoi said. He turned to Soubi, "You didn't pack him a lunch?"

"I'm new at this," Soubi snapped. "I'll give him some money later."

They arrived at the school just in time, and the bell rang. "I got to go to class," Yayoi said. "But give the lady at the front desk this form and she'll give you a schedule."

Yayoi handed Ritsuka a piece of paper and then took off for his class.

Ritsuka took it up to the woman handing it to her.

"Let's see...Ritsuka…what's your last name Hun?"

"Uh…" Ritsuka stared at her. He didn't have a last name…

"Agatsuma," Soubi said softly beside him.

"Alrighty," the woman said typing it into the system. "Here is your class schedule," she said handing Ritsuka a piece of paper. His classes were: Japanese language, social studies, mathematics, science, music, English, health, and physical education.

"Alright Ritsuka, head to class now, you can walk home with Yayoi," Soubi said.

"Okay," Ritsuka said nodding.

"Have a good day Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"I will," Ritsuka answered, and with that Soubi was gone.

Ritsuka went to his class (Japanese), and he saw Yayoi sitting behind a pink haired big breasted girl who looked pissed. She looked oddly farmiliar…

Ritsuka sat beside Yayoi.

"So who are you?" The pink haired girl asked suddenly turning around.

"Uh…Agatsuma Ritsuka," Ritsuka said softly. Her boobs were bothering him sligthly, they were just so…HUGE!

"Ritsuka," she said. "That's a stupid name." She turned to Yayoi. "So, you going to be busy this afternoon, I was thinking that—"

"Yes I am," Yayoi said.

"Doing what!?" the girl snapped.

"I have to help Kio with inventory," Yayoi said.

"Ugh, you've been working for that guy for forever, why don't you quit already!? Come hang out with me!" she asked.

"I like working for Kio," Yayoi said. "Class is starting Yuriko-san."

The teacher had walked in, and Yuriko was forced to face the front again.

* * *

"Aw, you miss him!" Isshin teased, as Soubi was absentmindly working about the house doing things that did not need to be done.

"I do not," Soubi said. "I miss Eliane, she hasn't called me since…"

"Forget that, you miss Ritsuka, I can see it on your face!" Isshin said.

"I don't care for Ritsuka like that," Soubi said.

"If he was my fighter, I wouldn't let him out of my sight," Isshin said.

"Well he's not, he's mine, and he needs to be with kids his age," Soubi said.

"Whatever," Isshin answered.

* * *

"Yayoi! Come to the dojo with me!" Yuriko whinned pulling on Yayoi's arm.

"Yuriko-san, I can't," Yayoi answered in an exasperated tone.

"C'mon lets—"

They stopped when they saw a limo outside in front of the school. Kio was standing leaning agaisnt it. "Yo!" he said looking up. He was wearing a rather expensive suit.

Yayoi's eyes lit up. "Hi!" he said.

"I thought you and Ritsuka might like a ride home on his first day," Kio said.

"Sure," Yayoi answered.

The two boys climbed into the back and gasped. The seats were leather, there was a mini bar which they couldn't touch, and a tv! "Oh wow!" Ritsuka said looking around.

"Would you like a ride too Yuriko-chan?" Kio asked holding the door open for her.

"No thank you!" she spat before flipping her hair and walking off down the street. Kio shrugged and climbed in.

"Yayoi, when are you going to tell her you're not interested?" Kio asked.

"When I find a way to tell her that dosen't hurt her feelings," Yayoi said.

"You could just tell her about us," Kio said.

"Yeah tell her that I'm dating a twenty-two year old, she would put you in jail Kio," Yayoi said. Kio leaned over kissing Yayoi softly.

"I would go to jail for you Yayoi," he whispered. Ritsuka looked at them, feeling slightly jealous of their relationship, and the fact that he didn't have that with Soubi.

Kio looked over at him, and must have realized how it made Ritsuka feel for he suddenly changed the subject. "So how was your first day Ritsuka?"

"Fine," Ritsuka said. "I didn't realize we were supposed to bring cloths for gym."

"We played Tenis," Yayoi said.

"Ugh, I always hated that game, I'm so glad I'm not in school anymore."

* * *

**Okay, you guys probably won't like it very much, but I have already decided this is going to be a long story, with a drastic change happening every 10 chapters…yes I know that seems long, but oh well, that's what I want to do! XD**

**So, what do you think? Let me know in your reviews!**

**I've been updating on other stories of mine lately, so if you were reading some of them, they're probably updated by now...so yea! I'm happy I have so much time. I'm going to be writing a lot, because I don't know when this span of free time is going to end. So yea!**


	8. Just Friends

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 8**►

"Yeah tell her that I'm dating a twenty-two year old, she would put you in jail Kio," Yayoi said. Kio leaned over kissing Yayoi softly.

"I would go to jail for you Yayoi," he whispered. Ritsuka looked at them, feeling slightly jealous of their relationship, and the fact that he didn't have that with Soubi.

Kio looked over at him, and must have realized how it made Ritsuka feel for he suddenly changed the subject. "So how was your first day Ritsuka?"

"Fine," Ritsuka said. "I didn't realize we were supposed to bring cloths for gym."

"We played Tenis," Yayoi said.

"Ugh, I always hated that game, I'm so glad I'm not in school anymore."

* * *

The limo drove towards the apartment where Soubi lived, and Ritsuka got out waving goodbye to Kio and Yayoi.

He ran into the apartment opening the door. Isshin was playing video games.

"Kusakabe-san? Where is Soubi?" Rituska asked.

"Out with Eliane," Isshin said setting his clicker down.

"He's gone…"

"Yeah, we have the whole house to ourselves Ritsuka," Isshin said walking over to him.

Ritsuka stepped back. "You're not going to tie me up again are you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not if you show me that look Ritsuka, that's all I want to see."

"I don't know what look you're talking about," Ritsuka said.

Sighing Isshin grabbed Ritsuka's wrist leading him to his bedroom. He sat Ritsuka on his bed. He took out his folder with pictures of the late Agatsuma Soubi's work. "This look Ritsuka, this is the look I want to see."

Ritsuka stared at the picture…what a horrible painting! It was appaling in every way, Ritsuka looked up at Isshin. "I can't make that face, besides that person doesn't even look like me."

"Ritsuka, this person is you!" Isshin said. "It has to be!"

Ritsuka looked back down at it.

Isshin's hand went up to stroke Ritsuka's ears, "You're not leaving this bed until I see it."

* * *

Soubi waited outside the ladies room at the restuarnt they had just finished eating at. Eliane had said she was just going in for a second, but it was never just a second for women. No, they had to use the bathroom, then check their make up, then their hair, and perhaps text a friend about how their date was going, or talk to some of the other women in there. So ten minutes later she came out smiling. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Soubi said. He took her to the place where they had decided to have their picnic, and he laid out the blanket before setting out the food.

"Soubi, how long have we been dating?"

"Awhile," Soubi asnwered. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking…we've been dating awhile, and yet…you haven't…" he didn't know if the breaks in her sentences were due to her trying to tranlate in her head, or nerves but at last she added. "You haven't kissed me."

Soubi looked up at her, she leaned over closed her eye, a puckered up her lips…

* * *

"Kusakabe-san Stop!" Ritsuka said trying to push Isshin off. Isshin had him pinned into the head board of the bed blocking him from leaving. He was kissing Ritsuka's neck while caressing his ears at the same time, and Ritsuka wasn't doing to good trying to push him off. If only he could have used a spell this would have been over already!

"What do I have to do to get you to make that face Ritsuka?" he asked taking a set of handcuffs locking his wrists to the headboard above his head. "Just show me the look and I'll let you go Ritsuka."

"I can't, I don't know how," Ritsuka said. "I don't know…"

"Well you better figure it out Ritsuka, or you're loosing your ears tonight," Isshin said.

* * *

"It's okay," Eliane said. The picnic was all picked up, and they were getting ready to leave. "You can't have a spark with everyone Soubi. However, we can still be friends right?"

"Of course," Soubi said.

They had kissed, and neither felt a thing, no spark, nothing that people normally spoke about.

"Au revoir! Soubi-san!" Eliane said, and with that she turned to leave.

Soubi sighed, before he turned, heading home two hours before he told Isshin he would be back.

* * *

"YOU TRY IT AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Ritsuka snapped.

It was such a bold statement from such a young boy.

"Just how will you do that?" Isshin asked. "Soubi said you're not to use spells. Or do you want to be a bother to him."

"I don't care," Ritsuka said. "My ears belong to Soubi, and if he gets mad…I'll…I'll make it up to him…"

"Really, so you would use you're spells to kill me," Isshin said smiling.

He reached under his bed pulling out a roll of duct tape. Ripping off a piece he placed it over Ritsuka's mouth. "Spells," he whispered. "Have to be voiced aloud Ritsuka."

* * *

**Another chapter, at last. Suicide in a bottle: Kio is 22. XD**

**I personally think the age difference would be very disturbing were this real life, however, it's not. It's an anime, and anime's can get away with crap real life can't. So Ritsuka and Soubi, and Kio and Yayoi are just perfect for each other. :D**


	9. Kio's Surprize Turn up

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 9**►

"YOU TRY IT AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Ritsuka snapped.

It was such a bold statement from such a young boy.

"Just how will you do that?" Isshin asked. "Soubi said you're not to use spells. Or do you want to be a bother to him."

"I don't care," Ritsuka said. "My ears belong to Soubi, and if he gets mad…I'll…I'll make it up to him…"

"Really, so you would use you're spells to kill me," Isshin said smiling.

He reached under his bed pulling out a roll of duct tape. Ripping off a piece he placed it over Ritsuka's mouth. "Spells," he whispered. "Have to be voiced allowed Ritsuka."

* * *

Soubi walked into his apartment taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch. He was eager to hear how Ritsuka's first day went.

Then, he heard what sounded like a muffled scream…

"Ritsuka?" he said. Soubi went to his room and opened the door, his bed was empty…he heard it again. Soubi headed to the only other bedroom in the apartment…Isshin's room…

* * *

"Come on Ritsuka," Isshin said. "Really this is easier than you're making it."

He ran his fingers over the rose scar on Ritsuka's chest. Ritsuka was trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs. If he could get his hands free then he would rip the tape off his mouth and send Isshin flying out the window all the way across town.

Isshin undid the first button on Ritsuka's pants, and Ritsuka closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore, but he could still hear…and what he heard was a click.

He opened his eyes. Isshin didn't have any expression upon his face even though, the barrel of a 45 was placed at his temple, and the person holding it…Soubi…

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, at least that's what he tried to say, the tape made it sound funny…Soubi looked frightening, Ritsuka was even terrified of him. The look on Soubi's face would have made anyone cower in fear.

Isshin turned slowly towards Soubi starring straight down the barrel. "You're home early," Isshin said.

"Good thing huh?" Soubi snapped. "Stand up!"

Isshin did, and Soubi walked him (at gun point) from the room, and into the living room.

"What do you plan to do with that? Shoot me?" Isshin asked.

"If you try anything," Soubi said.

"Well, that would normally work, but I know something you don't."

"What?" Soubi asked.

"I'm not a Sacrifice," he snapped. "From glass, to sand. From solid to dust. Disappear and disinigrate in his hand."

The gun Soubi was holding turned to dust. "What?" Soubi said.

"My turn!" said a voice from the doorway. Isshin turned. Kio stood there.

"Dream state, sleep. Fall unconcious to the ground!"

All at once Isshin's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground in the deepest stage of sleep.

"Well well," Kio said smiling.

"What are you doing her Kio?" Soubi asked.

"Just come to see if my dear friends wanted to go out to eat, what was going on here?" Kio asked.

"He was trying to hurt Ritsuka," Soubi said. "Shit! I forgot about Ritsuka. Stay here!"

Soubi turned and headed to Isshin's room where Ritsuka remained tied up. Soubi walked over to him. "This is going to hurt," Soubi said, and in one swipe he ripped the tape off.

"Ow!" Ritsuka said.

"Told ya," Soubi sighed.

"You're here master! I'm so glad!" Ritsuka said.

Soubi reached up looking at the cuffs. "I don't suppose you know where he kept the key?"

"No."

Soubi started looking around the room for the key.

"Soubi…where did the gun come from?" Ritsuka asked.

"I always carry a gun," Soubi explained.

"Really!" Ritsuka said exciteldy. "Are you a police officer?"

"No."

"Are you a guard?"

"No."

"Are you in the army?"

"No."

Ritsuka laid there puzzled. He couldn't think of any other professions it would be typical to carry a gun for.

"Found it," Soubi said after opening up a drawer.

"So…why do you carry a gun?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi unclocked the cuffs.

"Because I do," Soubi explained.

Wow, his master was so cool! How did he ever get so lucky?

As soon as his hands were free Ritsuka rushed forward and hugged him. "Thank you Master!" he said greatfully.

* * *

**Another chapter, at last. I've just added a new story. It's one I really like personally. I like having lots of stories, that way no matter what mood I'm in I should be able to update something at least every day. XD Like my DBZ remake, which I adore, but have been a little too bored with DBZ to update on in awhile.**

**Anyway, hope you review to this. I look forward to them.**

**GothicTigress: It's nice to see (well, read) a new face. I hope you continue to review, and I'm glad you like my story. I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**-.- Nobody told me there was a way to make the font bigger on the stories for this site...oh well! XD I just figured it out, and it's a load of my eyes considerably. XD**


	10. MOZU

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

◄◄**10**►►

Ritsuka laid there puzzled. He couldn't think of any other professions it would be typical to carry a gun for.

"Found it," Soubi said after opening up a drawer.

"So…why do you carry a gun?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi unclocked the cuffs.

"Because I do," Soubi explained.

Wow, his master was so cool! How did he ever get so lucky?

As soon as his hands were free Ritsuka rushed forward and hugged him. "Thank you Master!" he said greatfully.

* * *

"Master I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Don't apologize," Soubi said.

"But really I am sorry…I…"

"C'mon," Soubi said standing he held his hand out to Ritsuka leading him from the room. They went into the living room where Kio sat on the sofa. Isshin layed unconcious on the floor.

"What should I do with him?" Soubi asked.

"Let's leave him there," Kio said. "Why don't you guys just come live with me and Yayoi. My apartment has four bedrooms, and Yayoi wouldn't mind. Besides, I won't charge you rent either."

"Wow really," Ritsuka said, but at the same time Soubi's voice spoke up.

"No thanks," Soubi said.

Ritsuka looked crestfallen.

"C'mon Soubi, unless you would like Ritsuka to stay here with the pedophile freak on the floor," Kio said.

"It's okay," Ritsuka said looking up at Soubi. "Master, it's okay. We can stay here, Isshin won't bother me anymore if…if you let me use my spells in the house."

Soubi looked down at him. "We're moving out," Soubi said looking down at Ritsuka. "Kio I'll take you up on your offer."

"Don't do that just for me…I…I'm sorry…I…"

"I told you to quit saying that Ritsuka!"

"Oh my God! Really! Oh Sou-chan, this is so cool!" Kio said in a state of bliss. "Pack your bags! You're moving out!"

He took out his cell phone, dialed rapidly, and then put the phone to his ear.

"Yayoi, get up here now! I've have the best news! It turns out Soubi was rooming with a pedophile, who almost fucked Ritsuka, and now he's going to live with us!" Kio said happily. Then seeing the expressions on Soubi and Ritsukas faces, he covered one end of the phone. "Well…I mean…shame you had to go through that Ritsuka…but I've been trying to get Soubi to move in with me for forever!"

Yayoi had apparently been in the limo downstairs, because he showed up at the door thirty seconds later, and help load Soubi and Ritsuka's stuff into the limo. They left the unconcoius Isshin on the floor, when they closed the door for the final time. Soubi didn't have much stuff anyway, and Kio already had furniture at his house.

"This is going to be so much fun! The four of us living together!" Kio said.

"Yeah, fun," Soubi said.

* * *

Kio was overly excited when they arrived back at his apartment. He immediately headed to the kitchen making them dinner. A feast for four. It was very good, and desert was a chocolate cake (which had been made the night before).

By this time it was very late…almost midnight.

"Alright everyone!" Kio said happily. "Get to bed, in the morning I'm making Pan cakes!"

"Pan what?" Ritsuka asked.

"Pancakes…it's an american breakfast…haven't you ever had them before?"

"No."

"You poor little thing," Kio said suddenly hugging him. "You'll have some tommorow, don't worry."

"C'mon Ritsuka, I'm tired," Soubi said. "I have to get up early tommorow and buy a new gun."

"What do you need one for?" Yayoi asked.

"I need one, end of story!" Soubi snapped.

Yayoi flinched.

Ritsuka followed Soubi off to where his room was. "Get in bed," Soubi ordered, and Ritsuka climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight Ritsuka," Soubi said before turning out the lights.

"Master, I'm sorry," Ritsuka said.

"Don't apologize again or I will send you back to Septimal Moon."

With that he headed to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then headed to what was to be, his room. He turned on the lights noticing a lump under his covers.

Soubi walked over. He knew who it was…

"Ritsuka, what are you doing?"

Ritsuka sat up half the blanket covering him, falling across one eye, leaving the other to star up pleadingly at him.

"Master, can I sleep with you tonight?" Ritsuka asked.

"What? No! Now go to your room."

The only eye of Ritsuka's that could be seen got very glossy. _He's not about to cry is he_? Soubi thought to himself, and noticed his quivering lip a second later. _Shit he is_.

"I…I want to be your Fighter Master, but…you just keep pushing me away…I…I don't know what to do…"

Soubi stared at the child, who was shaking slightly.

"I…I just want to be close to you. I want…I want my ears to be yours Master. I love you."

Soubi took a step back at those last three words.

"I don't care…if…if you don't love me…or even if…if you don't want me. It's just…today. I came very close to loosing my ears, ears that…that are yours Master…they belong to you. I belong to you. I don't care what…what you do with me…or to me…just…I don't wanna leave you Master. I don't want to be apart from you ever…please…if nothing else…"

His head dropped and the blanket fell off. "I will do anything for you Master. I want you to live your life, please…think of me as yours, and do with me whatever you want. Just don't ever make me leave, or…or send me away."

"Ritsuka…"

"Please…I'm s—"

In a second Soubi's mouth was on Ritsuka's silencing him, after a few seconds of feverish kissing he pulled back. "Shut up, I told you…don't apologize."

Ritsuka stared up at Soubi wide eyed.

"Look, just...don't make promises you can't keep."

"Huh?"

"You say you'll do anything for me, but that's not possible."

"It is! Test me! Tell me to do something, anything and I'll show you!" Ritsuka said desperatly. He wanted so much to prove to Soubi how much he cared for him.

"Alright, Ritsuka. I want you to catch a Mozu," Soubi said.

"A Mozu," Ritsuka repated picturing the bird Soubi was talking about. "Sure! I can do that!"

"With your bare hands!" Soubi explained further.

"Okay Soubi I'll catch this bird for you," Ritsuka said happily.

"Good now get to bed," Soubi ordered. Ritsuka hurried off to his room.

Soubi laid down knowing full well Ritsuka would never be able to do it…

* * *

**All done with this chapter.**

**Kawaii Hime-sama, thanks for correcting my mistakes, they have been fixed in the story. XP**


	11. Acrophobia

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 11**►

"Alright, Ritsuka. I want you to catch a Mozu," Soubi said.

"A Mozu," Ritsuka repated picturing the bird Soubi was talking about. "Sure! I can do that!"

"With your bare hands!" Soubi explained further.

"Okay Soubi I'll catch this bird for you," Ritsuka said happily.

"Good now get to bed," Soubi ordered. Ritsuka hurried off to his room.

Soubi laid down knowing full well Ritsuka would never be able to do it…

* * *

Ritsuka really wanted to try these things called…pancakes…but he had a very important job to do. He woke up before anyone else that morning, and left a note for Soubi on his bed. Then he put on a coat and found a pair of binoculars in Kio's kitchen, and with that he snuck out of the apartment. The best place to find birds would be at the park right?

Ritsuka went there first and sat down on a bench. Ten minutes later there was still no sign of a Mozu anywhere. His ears fell, as he sat there continuing to wait.

An old lady took a seat beside him.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hi," Ritsuka said.

"What are you doing here all alone little boy?" the old woman asked.

"I'm trying to catch a Mozu," he said.

"Ah? Really, well…perhaps I can help you," she said. Softly she held her hand to the air and whistled. Gently, from out of no where the puffy brown bird fluttered down into the old woman's hand.

"Ah! How…how did!?"

"Birds like me," the woman said softly smiling. "Here you are."

"Uh…no…I have to catch myself, with my bare hands," Ritsuka said recounting Soubi's words.

"Well, I just happen to know that this bird has a nest on a window sill in that hotel room over there," she said letting it go, and it headed towards the large building. "You can use my card to get into the room, and then you'll have caught him all on your own."

"Wow really! Thank you!" Ritsuka said taking the card, he hurried off. The old woman continued to sit until a small black haired six year old girl sat beside her.

"Aw, Chronos that was nice," the little girl said.

The old woman turned to her. "Tempus, why are you six?"

The little girl looked up at her. "Why are you eighty?"

"Because I had to go undercover," Chronos said slowly aging down until she was 22 again.

"Do you think he'll catch it?" Tempus asked.

"Who cares, I'm more interested in Soubi catching him," she said.

"I thought we were going to make their lives miserable," Tempus said.

Chronos shurgged, "Ah, it was time for a good deed anyway."

* * *

Ritsuka hurried into the hotel room, checking the room number. It was room 314 on the 17th floor. Ritsuka jumped into the elevator. He was so happy! Soon he was going to catch the Mozu, and he would give it to Soubi, and then, Soubi would know he really cared for him.

When he reached the 17th floor Ritsuka ran out nearly running into guests as he went. He found the room number, and used the card to unlock the door. Inside he went, not thinking for a second that someone might be in there, that this was not a place he belonged. He didn't care…

The window straight across from the door was open, and there the bird sat upon a nest on the sill. "Ah!" Ritsuka gasped in surprize! How lucky he was. Slowly Ritsuka walked up to it holding his hands out coming closer, and closer to the bird until…it took off!

Ritsuka looked out the window, it landed on the tip of a flag pole about two feet to the right of the window, there was a small cement ledge only about six inches in length. That would hold him, right?

Ritsuka climbed out the window and onto the ledge. He started moving down inch by time consuming inch, until he was in line with the flag pole, but before he could bend down to reach it, the bird had taken off once again. _Damn_! Ritsuka thought furiously. He would just have to go back and…suddenly the window looked really far away from him. Ritsuka looked down, immediately thinking, _you shouldn't have done that_!

Ritsuka gasped trying to push himself as close to the building as possible. He knew spells, but there were no spells that could make someone fly! This had been a stupid idea.

"So, are you ready then?" Tempus asked Chronos from the snug spot where Chronos held younge Tempus in her arms.

"I suppose," Chronos said. She cleared her throat. "Oh my God! That poor boy!" she shouted so everyone heard. People turned her way and looked up. A few more people shouted at the sight. Smiling Chronos carried Tempus out of the crowd that had bagun to grow.

"So, would you like some icecream?" Choronos asked, and little Tempus nodded.

* * *

Soubi woke up to the smell of pancakes, sighing he climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen where Kio was happily at work. Yayoi was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk and reading the paper.

"You're up!" Kio said happily. "Wake Ritsuka, the pancakes are almost done!"

"Kay," Soubi said shrugging. He headed to Ritsuka's room, and saw he wasn't there. There was a note though.

* * *

_Dear Soubi, _

_Left to find Mozu, be back soon. Don't worry._

_Love you, _

_Ritsuka _

* * *

"That kid," Soubi said shrugging. He put the note in his pocket and went to the breakfast table and sat down.

"Where is Ritsuka?" Yayoi asked.

"He went bird hunting," Soubi said.

"Wha!?" Kio gasped. "He'll miss out on all this yummy food. Oh well, I'll just make him some when he gets back. It's not like it's hard."

Soubi's cell phone went of and Soubi checked to see who it was.

"If that's Ritsuka tell him to get his butt home!" Kio said sounding kind of motherly.

"It's not," Soubi said. "It's Eliane."

"Your girlfriend?"

"X," soubi corrected. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

Eliane suddenly started screaming to him in rapid and panicked French.

"Japanese please, Eliane," Soubi shouted into the phone so she would quit.

"It's Ritsuka, he's on the news, he's outside a building, they say he's going to jump!" she screamed.

"Kio turn on the Tv!" Soubi snapped.

Kio hurried to the Tv, and turned it on. The news reporter was standing outside a hotel building.

"I'm Sato Akemi," the reporter said. "I'm here outside the cities newest hotel where a boy is on a ledge preparing to jump! Taka, aim the camera up there."

The camera focused on Ritsuka's terrified face, as he stood on the ledge.

"Damn that kid," Soubi snapped. "Thanks Eliane."

Soubi hung up the phone.

"What the hell did you do to make Ritsuka want to kill himself!?" Kio snapped as he hurried to get his coat. Yayoi turned off the stove (Kio had forgotten).

"He's not trying to kill himself, he was probably chasing a bird and got stuck up there," Soubi snapped.

All three of them rushed from the apartment and down to Kio's car.

* * *

**All done with this chapter.**

**Again thanks for pointing out my mistakes. The last ones have been corrected.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. XD**


	12. I Love You Soubi

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 12**►

The camera focused on Ritsuka's terrified face, as he stood on the ledge.

"Damn that kid," Soubi snapped. "Thanks Eliane."

Soubi hung up the phone.

"What the hell did you do to make Ritsuka want to kill himself!?" Kio snapped as he hurried to get his coat. Yayoi turned off the stove (Kio had forgotten).

"He's not trying to kill himself, he was probably chasing a bird and got stuck up there," Soubi snapped.

All three of them rushed from the apartment and down to Kio's car.

* * *

Ritsuka had never been afraid of heights before today, then again, he had never been up this high before today either. He had to get back in the window, but his legs didn't seem able to move.

He looked down again, a whole crowd of people were gathered at the base of the building. Soubi would probabbly be mad…

* * *

Kio pulled up to the building and Soubi stepped out, hurring inside dispite some police trying to stop him. They followed the cops up the building, and they knew what room Ritsuka was in because of the cops gathered outside the door.

"I need to see the kid," Soubi told the cop at the door.

"Let us handle this Sir," the officer said.

"Look he know me, I'll—"

Kio put his hand on Soubi's shoulder, and held his palm out to the cops. "Sleep," he said. Instantly the cops eyes rolled back, and they fell unconcious to the floor.

"I love that spell!" Kio said happily as Soubi stepped over the unconcious officers to get in the room. There was a cop at the window.

"C'mon kid, just walk over here," the officer said calmly.

Soubi grabbed the back of his shirt ripping him out of the window, and throwing him back.

"Hey!" the cop shouted.

Soubi peeked his head out of the window, and sat on the ledge.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Soubi asked, even though he knew full well what he had been trying to do.

Ritsuka laughed nervously. "Hi Soubi," he said. A huge gust of wind came around the building at that point. Ritsuka closed his eyes as fearful the wind was strong enough to knock him off.

"Grab my hand Ritsuka, we're going home," Soubi said.

"You're too far away, I can't…"

"Damn it you can, I order you to come closer," Soubi said.

Ritsuka looked at him with fearful eyes. Soubi knew Ritsuka would not disobey a direct order, but he also knew the kid was terrified to even move and inch. Though it seemed Ritsuka obedient nature was stronger than his fear.

Slowly Ritsuka started moving closer to him, until his foot slip and he slid down the wall. Only one foot was keeping him there now.

"Ritsuka, just look at me Ritsuka, don't look at anything else," Soubi called over the roar of the wind which had picked up.

Ritsuka was a few inches closer now. Soubi reached his hand out as far as it would go, and Ritsuka did the same. There was still a good inch seperating them.

Kio sighed. He turned to the cop, "Can you open the room on the other side of this one?" Kio asked.

"Why?"

"Just want to give the kid a little push," Kio said. "Yayoi stay here."

Kio followed the cop to the room beside that one, and Kio opened the window, and peered out.

"Hi Ritsuka," he called.

Ritsuka looked over at him. "Kio?"

"Soubi be prepared to catch him!" Kio said.

"What!?" Ritsuka and Soubi gasped together.

Kio held his palm out uttering a spell under his breath, and Ritsuka felt a force shove him as if someone had been standing behind him and given him a kick. Ritsuka was jolted forward towards Soubi who caught hold of his wrist just in time.

The crowd below was a good crowd. Gasping at all the right parts.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up and in through the window to safety.

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said.

They could hear the crowd clapping outside the window.

"Baka Ritsuka," Soubi snapped walking from the room.

"C'mon lets go home," Yayoi said. Kio came into the room just as Soubi left.

"You okay Ritsuka?"

"Uh-huh," Ritsuka said nodding.

"Wait!" The cop said. "I have to get a police report, and —"

"Sleep!" Kio ordered, and like the others the cop fell unconcious to the floor.

"I love that spell," Kio said.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called running out into the hall just in time to see the elevator doors close.

"How rude, he didn't even wait for us," Kio snapped walking over and hitting the down button. The elevator on the other side opened and the three of them went in.

"Soubi's mad at me," Ritsuka said.

"He's not mad," Yayoi said comfortingly.

"Uh, no…he's pretty pissed," Kio said.

Yayoi shot him a furious look.

"What!?" Kio asked. "He is!"

The elevator doors opened and they got out in time to see Soubi leave the building.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called running out after him, the crowd cheered when they saw Ritsuka, nice and safe on the ground. "Soubi!"

Soubi opened the car door, and stepped back. "Get in Ritsuka," he snapped. Ritsuka climbed in the car and sat down.

Soubi took shot gun, and Kio and Yayoi got in. The ride home was a silent one.

* * *

Back at home Soubi went to take a shower, and because they had already missed most of class that day, Yayoi and Ritsuka just decided to skip that day.

Kio remade the pancakes, and Ritsuka fell in love with them at first bite…but he couldn't enjoy them he was worried that Soubi would be furious with him forever…

"Ritsuka, just…Soubi hasn't…um…" Kio seemed like there was something he wanted to say.

"Soubi dosen't like me…" Ritsuka said. "I just have to face that fact, we'll never have something like what you and Yayoi have…"

"Kid, you have to understand…Soubi…Soubi's had a hard life," Kio said nervously.

Ritsuka looked up from his pancakes.

"Soubi…he was hurt real bad when he was a kid."

"Kio!" Yayoi snapped. "I thought Soubi didn't want you mentioning that!?"

"Mentioning what?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm not going into details kid, if he wants to tell you the whole story he'll tell you on his own time. But…he was raped at a very young age, ten or somewhere around there, and he lost his ears to some horrible men. He…I don't know…I guess the incident made him homophobic or something. He thinks guys being together is wrong, and it totally made him paranoid for the rest of his life. As soon as he turned 13 he got hold of a gun, and has carried one ever since, unil now," Kio said. "But that Isshin guy destoryed his gun, and I bet you he'll go buy another the first chance he gets."

"Oh no…Soubi," Ritsuka said looking miserable trying to imagine what his Soubi must have went through.

"So…just give him time…he'll come around eventually I'm sure."

Ritsuka set down his fork. "I'm done thankyou," he said getting up from the table. He went to wait in Soubi's room.

* * *

Soubi turned off the shower, wrapped the towel over his sholder and headed to his room. He opened the door and saw Ritsuka lying on his bed asleep. Soubi threw the towel on him waking him up.

Ritsuka said up pulling the towel off his face.

"You have your own room to sleep in," Soubi said.

"I know…I…" he yawned and rubbed his eye. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About…us…"

"Damn it Ritsuka! Get it through your head, there is no us! You are here until my fighter shows up and they you're going back to Septimal Moon. End of story!" Soubi said.

"Are…are you hoping your fighter is a girl?"

"I know she's a girl," Soubi said. "She has to be."

"Well, until she comes…can't you accept me?" Ritsuka asked sadly.

"Of course not," Soubi snapped. "Damn it Ritsuka, you are a boy, and you are a child. I already told you, we're never going to have that kind of a relationship."

"I love you Soubi," Ritsuka said soflty.

Suddenly Soubi truned around slamming Ritsuka down into the bed causing the pillows to fall to the floor. Soubi bent down capturing Ritsuka's lips with his own, after a minute of feverish kissing, Soubi grabbed a fist full of Ritsuka's hair, throwing his head back.

"Ah!" Ritsuka gasped.

"This is wrong!" he snapped. "My suggestion to you is grow up, and find yourself a nice girl who—"

"I love _you_ Soubi, and whatever form you come in."

"What!?" He released Ritsuka's hair, and Ritsuka looked pitifully up at him.

"It dosen't matter to me, I didn't care…I was told I would finally have a Sacrifice…and…it didn't matter to me if you were a boy…or a girl…or if you were a child…or an adult…people should love someone because that's who they were meant to be with. I love you Soubi."

"Stop saying that! You're too young to know what love is!"

"Maybe…but I'm sure I know more about what love is than you do."

"Damn it! I order you not to love me!" Soubi snapped.

"I REFUSE!" Ritsuka yelled back. His bangs hiding his eyes from view. "You have every right to decide who you can and can't love. And you have every right to order me to do whatever you wish. I would move this world for you, but you are not going to tell me who I can and can't love…and I love you."

Soubi stared down at him…he couldn't believe this persistant ass child. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's chin tiling his head up. He closed his eye kissing Ritsuka far more gently than before. No one…man or woman, had ever said words like that to him before.

After a few minutes Soubi pulled away gently. "I guess, I can deal with the fact that you're a boy…I'm sorry Ritsuka, but I will not sleep with a child."

Ritsuka sighed miserably turning his head away hoping Soubi wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Here he was lying beneath Soubi feeling more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and Soubi was saying _that_ to him!

"Ritsuka look at me," Soubi whispered.

Ritsuka turned back. "I won't sleep with a child, but you said your self…you'll grow up someday, and Ritsuka, I'll be there when you do."

Ritsuka looked up at him breathing quite heavily. "How long?"

"Seven years," Soubi said.

He had to wait seven years before he would be permited to be with Soubi!? Ritsuka moaned thinking of how long that really was.

"It will go by quick Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, smiling at the flush of pink left over on Ritsuka's face from his last kiss. "Though we can always fool around until then."

Soubi knelt back down kissing Ritsuka softly, and the tears that rested in his eyes fell. Great! Now he had been sentenced to seven years of teasing! Though, he supposed it was better than nothing.

Soubi left Ritsuka's lips to focus on his neck, and it was over. Ritsuka had no strength to say no, or tell Soubi to stop…but then again…why would he want to?

* * *

**Yea! This chapter is complete! I love reading your reviews, and I like people to make corrections. My spell checker won't work. I try using it, and this thing comes up saying:**

**Word cannot find the grammar file msgr?? for.**

**Ugh, so if you see a mistake mention it in your review along with what you liked about the chapter.**

**Thanks guys, I'll update soon…**


	13. A Carefree kitten Chapter

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 13**►

"It will go by quick Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, smiling at the flush of pink left over on Ritsuka's face from his last kiss. "Though we can always fool around until then."

Soubi knelt back down kissing Ritsuka softly. Great! Now he had been sentenced to seven years of teasing! Though, he supposed it was better than nothing.

Soubi left Ritsuka's lips to focus on his neck, and it was over. Ritsuka had no strength to say no, or tell Soubi to stop…but then again…why would he want to?

* * *

Ritsuka felt so content, Soubi's lips were kissing him all over, his hands were touching him. He hadn't caught the bird, and yet it didn't seem to matter now…

Soubi smiled at the expression upon Ritsuka's face. Slowly his hand reached down into Ritsuka's pants grabbing hold of him.

Ritsuka gasped. "Soubi wha…"

He had never had this feeling before, or gone this far with anyone before. Isshin and he had only kissed and touched a little, but that was it. This was completely new, and Soubi could tell that it was by Ritsuka's expression.

There was a knock on the door. "Sou-chan!" Kio called.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka bringing one hand to his lip to tell him to be silent, while still touching Ritsuka with the other.

"What is it Kio?" Soubi asked.

"Yayoi wants pizza."

"So?" Soubi answered.

"So, do you want any?"

Ritsuka suddenly gasped when Soubi started moving just a little bit faster. He covered his mouth with both hands.

"Sure," Soubi said.

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni," he said.

Kio listened for a few seconds, then grinned devilishly. "Does Ritsuka want anything?" he asked.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka who thought he was going to explode. He shook his head violently still covering his mouth.

"Nah, he's good," Soubi said.

"Kay, see you two later," Kio called before they heard his footprints walking away.

"Sou…ugh…"

"Let it go Ritsuka," Soubi said suddenly bending down and kissing him. This was overwhelming…Ritsuka clung tightly to Soubi's shirt as though this were some ride he could fall off of at any moment. Ritsuka was close.

"Soubi…some…somethings…"

Soubi smiled…had this really never happened to him before? Soubi continued, waiting to see Ritsuka's reaction…

"Soubi…" he gasped releasing into Soubi's hand. He blinked…his face glowing red.

"Soubi…I…I'm sorry…I…"

Soubi leaned over kissing Ritsuka's forehead. "You're so cute Ritsuka."

* * *

**Yeah! This was a short chapter, but it was just for Care-free kitten. That means…NO ONE ELSE CAN READ IT! Just kidding, everyone can read it. XD**

**I'll update again soon.**


	14. Kio's Good News

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 14**►

The next day Kio came bursting into Yayoi's room extremely happy.

"Get up! Get your ass up! Hurry!" Kio said exitedly shaking him. Then just as quickly as he arrived he disappeared through his doorway once again. Yayoi sat up putting on his glasses feeling slightly upset…but this was typical of his…boyfriend…

BAM! Kio kicked the door to Soubi's room open. Soubi opened one eye seeing Kio. He groaned and rolled over facing the wall. Ritsuka, who's head had been resting on Soubi's chest awoke at his movement, but hadn't flinched at the loud bank of Kio kicking in Soubi's door.

"Wake up!" he demanded.

"What is it?" Ritsuak asked.

"Just get up! Get into the living room, and bring his lazy ass with you!" Kio said before disappearing through the doorway.

"Master Kio wants us to—"

"Go see what he wants and then come back and tell me about it," Soubi said rolling over and pulling a pillow up over his head.

Ritsuka climbed out of bed and went to the living room.

"Where is Soubi!?" Kio snapped immediately.

"He's uh…"

Kio (ignoring Ritsuka) walked into the kitchen taking out a pan he began filling it with cold water.

"Kio you're not going to splash that on him are you?" Yayoi snapped.

"Oh no…" Kio said brightly carrying the pan into Soubi's room. They heard a loud scream and an exchanging of curse words, and Kio rushed out into the living room. Soubi emerged around the corner soaken wet.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Kio you said you weren't—"

"I was throwing the pan at him, it's not my fault if there was water in it," Kio said.

"Not your fault, I'll show you—"

"Shut up so I can tell you my good news!" Kio said happily.

"What?" Yayoi asked.

Ritsuka went over and wrapped his arms around Soubi's waist. Partly to console him, and partly to stop him from rushing to Kio and beat the living tar out of him.

"My clothing line has been picked to be the center line on a runway in Paris, and if that goes over well, I'll be raking in so much money it will be unbelieveable!" Kio said happily.

"So how long will you be in Paris?" Yayoi asked.

Kio turned to him smiling. "You mean how long will _we _be in Paris!"

"…Me!?"

"Yes you!" Kio said happily. "I wouldn't dream of going without you Yayoi."

"I can't go! I have school, and—"

"Why do you need school, just drop out!"

"WHAT!" Yayoi snapped.

"People go to school so they can get a job. They get a job so they can get money. I'm going to be making so much money that you're going to be set for the rest of your life Yayoi, so you won't need a job, and therefore you won't need school," Kio said.

"I'm not dropping out of school Kio!"

"So then just take two weeks off, what's the big deal?" Kio asked.

"Do you know how much I'd miss in two weeks."

"I'm sure Ritsuka would be more than happy to get all your homework for the next two weeks. Wouldn't you Ritsuka?"

"Sure, I'll get your homework for you," Ritsuka said.

"See!" Kio exclaimed as though the matter was settled. "Now we are going to leave tomorrow and—"

"Kio, I don't have a passport or tickets…or…"

"Why do you keep underestimating my irreplacable talent for getting anything on a moments notice?" Kio asked, and he pulled out from his front pocket a passport with Yayoi's information in it.

"C'mon…say you'll go…if you don't, then I won't go, and…then I won't be rich or see my work on a runway…"

"Ugh," Yayoi said rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

"I knew you would."

"Also, Ritsuka I have something for you," he said.

"What?"

"An early birthday present. Yayoi and I are going to be gone for your birthday so I need to give this to you now," he said pulling a small box out from below the coffee table.

"How…" Ritsuka began, quite sure that he hadn't mentioned his when his birthday was to anyone in that room, not even Soubi.

"Again, you people keep underestimating my irreplacable talent for getting anything on a moments notice, including information."

He gave the box to Ritsuka, who sat down on the sofa and opened it. Inside the box was a camera.

"Wow," he said happily. "I want a picture with Soubi!"

"Not now," Soubi said. "Tell Kio thank you."

"Thank you Kio," Ritsuka said smiling.

"That just leaves you Soubi," Kio said turning to him. He still looked quite pissed his hair dripping.

"I'm not going on that trip with you."

"Like I want you to," he said sarcastically. "Can you watch the apartment until we get back?"

"Duh," he snapped.

"Great it's all settled then. Oh," he looked down at his watch. "You two better head to school it starts in two minutes."

"WHAT!" Yayoi snapped jumping over the sofa he ran to his room.

"I'll stay home with you today Soubi!" Ritsuka said happily. Planning to take lots of pictures of the man he admired and loved so dearly.

"I don't think so, go get dressed, and go with Yayoi to school."

"But…"

"Now."

Ritsuka put the camera back in it's box and set it aside. Then he hurried off to his room.

Soubi grabbed a towel from a hall closet drying himself off. Kio sat down on the sofa smiling. "So you and Ritsuka had a fun night last night."

He picked up a newspaper from the coffee table and opened it up so he could read.

"I guess," Soubi said shrugging.

"It's nice to see you getting along with Ritsuka. Fighters and Sacrifices belong together," he said smiling.

"They do, and when I find mine we'll be together forever," Soubi said dully. "Ritsuka's only a temporary fighter remember. I'm just going to play along and keep him happy until mine shows up."

Kio rolled up the newspaper. "No!" he snapped hitting Soubi with it. "Bad Soubi!"

"Ow! What!?" he snapped ripping the paper from Kio's hands.

"Don't lead th kid on, that's worse than pretending to like him just so he'll be happy. It's only going to make him all the more devistated when you find your fighter," Kio said.

"I can't help that," Soubi said opening the paper up. He noticed a headline that stood out. In big bold letters above her picture said 'Where Are They Now? Super Stars of the past, and their lives in the present!'

It showed a picture. One side of a young girl, in the prime over he life, and the other a grouchy looking old woman. The name benethe both pictures read: Marianne Evett.

Soubi could have sworn he had seen that woman before.

"That's the worst thing you can do Soubi," Kio snapped.

"You should have heard the way he was talking last night. I'm his whole world," Soubi said tossing aside the paper.

Yayoi ran out of the room putting on his coat. "Ritsuka you ready!?" he called.

Ritsuka came running around the corner, carrying his jacket.

"We'll be home as soon as we can!" Yayoi called to the two men sitting on the couch. "Bye!"

With that he shoved Ritsuka out the door, and slammed it shut.

"Well, don't make him think you love him if you don't…that would be too cruel," Kio said getting to his feet.

Soubi got up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to buy a new gun," Soubi said. Without another word he left the apartment.

Kio leaned back in his sofa, and sighed.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating in a few days, but I was helping my parents take stuff out of our basement for a rummage sale we were holding, and suddenly I got really itchy, and my fingers and the palms of my hands swelled up, and my knee caps as well. It's still bad even though that was a few days ago. I went to the doctor but what they gave me isn't working. I'm going to have a blood test done on Wednesday if it's not better by then…**

**So…I'll try and update this story, and my other stories soon…**


	15. Priceless

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 15**►

"We'll be home as soon as we can!" Yayoi called to the two men sitting on the couch. "Bye!"

With that he shoved Ritsuka out the door, and slammed it shut.

"Well, don't make him think you love him if you don't…that would be too cruel," Kio said getting to his feet.

Soubi got up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to buy a new gun," Soubi said. Without another word he left the apartment.

Kio leaned back in his sofa, and sighed.

* * *

School was terrible…Ritsuka kept thinking about Soubi the entire day. He wrote Soubi's name on his notebook, and for answer 21 of thir worksheet for English class he had put Soubi, before even reading the question.

Yuriko was hitting on Yayoi again, who was trying to ignore her politely…though it couldn't be done with a person like Yuriko.

"Yayoi there is a party going on at the dojo. It's the anniversary of the day it was built. Will you be my date?" Yuriko asked.

"No, I…can't."

"Why not!?" she snapped rudely right in the middle of class making a few people look in her direction.

"Because…because I…"

"Because he's going to France with Kio tomorrow," Ritsuka said. "Right?"

"Yeah, that's why."

"Ugh, France!" Yuriko snapped. "Why the hell are you going to France!?"

"Because…Kio's clothing line is being displayed and—"

"If you ask me you and that Kio guy are a little too close! Why do you live with him anyway!? What about your parents!? Why don't you live with them?"

The bell rang dismissing their class. "Ritsuka and I have to get home Yuriko-san, I'll talk to you later."

With that Yayoi took off dragging Ritsuka with him.

* * *

The next day they got up early, and Soubi drove Kio and Yayoi to the airport. He was far to excited to be put in charge of a motorvehicle. Ritsuka sat shot gun, and Kio and Yayoi were in the back seat.

"Alright, off to France we go!" Kio said stars in his eyes. "Do you think they'll have famous models show off my cloths, or that they will hire some every day ones?"

"How should I know?" Yayoi asked, still slightly upset that he was even going.

Soubi parked outside the airport, and they got out walking up to the building.

"This is where we get on, Bye Sou-chan! Bye Ritsuka!" Kio said happily shaking both their hands. "Let's go Yayoi!"

"He's like a child, honestly!" Yayoi said sighing. "Bye you guys, we'll be back…when ever this is over. Get my homework for me Ritsuka."

"I will," Ritsuka said.

"Now Soubi," Kio said leaning close so Ritsuka couldn't hear. "Ritsuka's birthday is in a few days, don't forget to do something nice for him."

"I know," Soubi snapped. Kio had circled the date of Ritsuka's birthday on his calendar in every color found in a marker box and had convenently hung Soubi's calendar directly beside the tv, so all those swirls of colors attracted his eye.

"Alright, here we go!" Kio said. Just then a womans voice had come over the loud speaker saying that Kio's plane was taking off. "C'mon Yayoi!" Kio said taking his hand.

Yayoi waved one last goodbye before they got on, and Soubi and Ritsuka stayed there until they saw the plane take off into the sky. It was gone and out of sight in a matter of seconds.

* * *

On the plane Kio was so happy he looked like he might fall out of his seat. One of the women workers on the plane came over and asked if Kio needed a pill to calm him down.

Embarassed Yayoi shooed her away. "Kio calm down please!" Yayoi said. "They're not going to like having a hyper man who's acting like a giddy school girl show up at they're studio."

Kio turned to him. "Don't be silly they'll like us! Afterall, we're Priceless!" he said pulling back his hair revealing his temple, which in small letters glowing blue were the words...Priceless.

* * *

"C'mon let's go home," Soubi said taking out a cigarette, he started heading back to the car.

"Oh! Soubi can I have one!"

"One what!?"

"A cigarette!"

"Hell no!"

"Why not!?"

"Because they're mine, they're expensive, and I'm not sharing!" Soubi snapped. "Besides you're too young to smoke, and I don't want you to ever start!"

Ritsuka just wanted to be like Soubi, in anyway he could. Soubi carried a gun, so when Ritsuka grew up, he wanted to carry one to. Soubi smoked, so Ritsuka wanted to too. Soubi had blonde hair…and Ritsuka was seriously considering dying his…though he wasn't about to do anything without Soubi's concent and approval. He would hate to make Soubi mad especially after Soubi was finally being so sweet and kind towards him. Not at this particular moment, but you get the idea.

Ritsuka looked up at him as they got in the car. "Can I die my hair?" he asked.

"What color?" Soubi asked.

"Blonde!"

"Hell no!"

"What why?!" Ritsuka asked in a slightly whining tone making him sound younger than he was.

Soubi turned to look at him for a moment, "I like Ritsuka just the way he is exactly as he is, and I forbid you to change anything about your appearance."

Soubi turned away starting the car. Ritsuka's little ears fell. He didn't get to do anything fun…

Soubi turned to look at him. He reached up touching one of Ritsuka's ears, "Unless of course I change it for you…"

* * *

**Kawaii hime-sama: You can't bare to see Ritsuka get his heart broken…you might want to skip Chapter 20, and…not read the chapters after chapter 20. In other words…just pretend the last chapter is Chapter 19. Yeah, that's a good idea.**

**EVERYONE! The last chapter is chapter 19! Don't read after that! Seriously, even if you see an update after that! Don't read…really…you won't want to…you might hate me…*goes off to sulk in corner***


	16. Painless

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 16**►

"What why?!" Ritsuka asked in a slightly whining tone making him sound younger than he was.

Soubi turned to look at him for a moment, "I like Ritsuka just the way he is exactly as he is, and I forbid you to change anything about your appearance."

Soubi turned away starting the car. Ritsuka's little ears fell. He didn't get to do anything fun…

Soubi turned to look at him. He reached up touching one of Ritsuka's ears, "Unless of course I change it for you…"

* * *

Paris sure was crowded, everyone there spoke constantly in French and trying to find someone who knew Japanese was quite difficult. Kio was keeping close to Yayoi, not wanting him to get lost.

"Ah, here it is!" Kio said looking up at the building. "C'mon Yayoi! Hurry!"

Kio dragged him into the building, and the first thing they saw was one of the models trying on a dress Kio had designed. His eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"And this is the designer now," said the man fitting her. "Kio, this is Colette. She's one of the head models for your line."

"So you're the Kio I've heard so much about," the woman said smiling and holding out her hand. Written down her forearm was the word: Painless.

"Oh," Kio said shaking her hand. The fitter went off to go check his measurements. Kio turned to her. "So you a sacrifice or fighter?"

"Ugh," she looked at him. "You mean you're…"

"Priceless," he said holding out his hand again.

"Painless," she said shaking it again.

"This is my Sacrifice Yayoi," Kio said putting his arms around Yayoi's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Oh…my he's awfully young isn't he?" she asked.

"No, age has nothing to do with a team."

"Excuse me!" the fitter said heading over to Kio. "We have some problems with your bridal party gowns they're—"

Kio walked off with the fitter discussing whatever problems there were.

"So…is that true? Age doesn't matter?" she asked looking at Yayoi.

"Of course it does," he snapped.

"They say the first time you meet the one who shares your name it's like nothing in the world. So how did you two meet?"

"He lured me away from my parents with candy and a puppy," Yayoi lied bluntly.

But she saw through it. "I bet he treats you really good doesn't he?" she said softly looking down at him.

Yayoi blushed.

* * *

Soubi sat watching TV, Ritsuka's birthday was the following day, and he was certain he had to do something special for him. Though what, he wasn't sure…

"Soubi!" Ritsuka said happily jumping onto the sofa beside him. "Soubi, what are you watching!?"

"I'm surfing," he said as he flipped through channels. Ritsuka did sort of a sideways glance at him and then grabbed a pillow off the end of the couch and put in on Soubi's lap. Then softly he laid his head there and started watching TV with him. Ritsuka laid quite still, slightly tensed up, as though waiting to see if this was alright with Soubi or not.

Soubi sighed. It was wasn't alright with him. He liked his space, and didn't like being crowded. Though…Ritsuka sure did look cute lying there…

Soubi rached over petting Ritsuka's ears, the child squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds before relaxing and after about five minutes, Ritsuka laid there asleep. "What am I going to do with you?" Soubi asked softly.

Ritsuka did deserve a birthday he would enjoy, and he deserved a birthday present that was just as good. What would Ritsuka enjoy…well…he knew what the kid would enjoy, but he wasn't about to do that! He stared down at him…

He should get a cake, and frosting…twelve candels…

Ritsuka whinned softly in his sleep and rolled over until he was facing Soubi, though his eyes were still closed, and he didn't wake up. Soubi stared at him and ran his fingers along the side of Ritsuka's face.

"I can't belive I'm actually falling for you," Soubi said softly as he watched the boy sleep. "Heh, a kid…you're just a little kid…"

* * *

**Kawaii hime-sama****: Munches virtual cookies. *yum* How long did it take me to come up with Priceless? Hhmm….well I got to the point where I had to pick their name, and it was about two seconds after that. XD**

**  
****Care-free kitten****: If you're thinking what I think you're thinking is going to happen then you haven't a clue. But if you're thinking of what I don't think you're thinking then I think you're right on the money. XD**

**Foxmore****: I like how you said "This Ritsuka," it sure does fit with what I have in store… O.O**

**Suicide in a bottle****: …you might have to a little…but just a little…or a lot…who knows…**


	17. Yayoi’s Jealousy!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 17**►

The morning of Ritsuka's Birthday, Soubi had gotten up early, and started cooking him pancakes. Ritsuka seemed to enjoy them.

The smell must have lured Ritsuka out of bed, for he walked entranced into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning," Soubi said.

Ritsuka climbed up into the chiar.

"Hungry?"

Ritsuka shook his head yes, being far too sleepy to do much else. Soubi loaded Ritsuka's plate up with four pancakes, a scoop of butter, and then doused the whole thing in syrup.

Ritsuka's face suddenly lit up.

"Here you are!" Soubi said setting the food in front of him. Ritsuka began to eat his tail swishing back and forth as if he were a dog.

Soubi sat down smiling.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ritsuka asked.

"Nah, It's fun just to watch you," he said happily. Ritsuka shrugged and went back to eating. After a few moments he turned to Soubi and asked if he could skip school that day, since it was his birthday.

"No," Soubi said. "That's not a good idea. You need to keep getting work for Yayoi remember. Now go get ready."

Ritsuka who had finished his meal hurried off to get dressed, and then Soubi met him at the door.

"I'll see you when you get home Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Bye," Ritsuka said slightly upset. He opened the door, but Soubi put his hand out and shut it. Ritsuka looked up. "Soubi?"

Soubi put one arm around Ritsuka and used his free hand to tip Ritsuka's head up. Soubi bent down and kissed him passionately. Ritsuka's arms flew up grabbing hold of the long strands of gold at either side of his head. _What a wonderful birthday present_! Ritsuka thought to himself. Though he didn't know that this wasn't his present at all.

Soubi pulled back letting Ritsuka breathe, Ritsuka seemed to melt into Soubi's arms and he buried his face in Soubi's shirts wrapping his arms around Soubi's waist taking in everything. The passion that still hung on his lips, and Soubi's smell…(at the moment he smelled like cigarettes and pancakes).

"You have to go to school now Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

"Uh-uh," Ritsuka moaned burring his face into Soubi's shirt even further.

"C'mon," Soubi said prying Ritsuka's arms off. "Get to school."

"I love you Soubi," Ritsuka said.

"I love you too Ritsuka," Soubi answered.

Ritsuka hurried out the door, the sooner he got to school, the sooner he would be able to go home. Home to Soubi…

* * *

Now Soubi had two things he had to do. One, get Ritsuka a present. Two, bake Ritsuka a cake. Soubi got the cake made. Chocolate with whole chocolate chips in it, and chocolate frosting.

He let the cake set out on the counter to cool, the frosting beside it, waiting to be put on the cake. Soubi set out a red handled butter knife which he would used to frost it later. Then he grabbed the Kio's keys off the wall, and his coat. It was time to buy Ritsuka's present. Soubi shut the door, but didn't bother to lock it. He wouldn't be gone long…

* * *

Ritsuka's birthday was the same day as the fashion show, and Kio and Yayoi had front row seats. Kio was star struck as his outfits paraded up and down the runway clinging to beautiful women and men (depending on the outfit of course). When Mari came to the end of the runway, she winked at Kio and Yayoi before turning and heading back down.

Hundreds of photos were taken by the reporters there and after all the commotion they wanted to ask Kio some questions, which he was more than happy to answer. All the while Yayoi got left out, but he didn't mind. It was actually nice not being the center of Kio's attention for once…wait…no it wasn't…he was starting to get a little pissed that Kio was so happy doing something other than talk to him.

He knew it was wrong to think like that. Kio did so much for him, and thought about Yayoi's safety, health, and wellbeing (above his own) every day! So why did Yayoi have such a hard time letting Kio's attention be averted elsewhere.

Probably because his attention was being focused on beautiful, sexy, female, models. Kio was ushering a few of them before the cameras and he would point out stiches and seams and tell about them. His hand was running along the V necks of the dress of a few C cup models who giggled when his fingers got close to them.

Though Yayoi didn't say a word. He just stood off to the side and watched Kio have his fifteen minutes…his fifteen minutes without him…

* * *

**Kinz****: Perhaps you shouldn't write reviews at work…I'm glad you're reviewing, belive me I am, but I'd hate for you to get in trouble on my account… o.o**

**Kawaii hime-sama****: Thanks for the correction. XD**

**  
****Care-free kitten****: I'm not sure if you will be but who knows.**

**Suicide in a bottle****: I'm not sure if Painless is going to have a big role or not. I've only planned her for this little bit so far, but that's not to say my plans won't change as the story goes on.**


	18. The Need For Balance!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 18**►

He knew it was wrong to think like that. Kio did so much for him, and thought about Yayoi's safety, health, and wellbeing (above his own) every day! So why did Yayoi have such a hard time letting Kio's attention be averted elsewhere.

Probably because his attention was being focused on beautiful, sexy, female, models. Kio was ushering a few of them before the cameras and he would point out stitches and seems and tell about them. His hand was running along the V necks of the dress of a few C cup models who giggled when his fingers got close to them.

Though Yayoi didn't say a word. He just stood off to the side and watched Kio have his fifteen minutes…his fifteen minutes without him…

* * *

Soubi went to the store and was looking around. What would Ritsuka like…he noticed some outfits that he personally thought Ritsuka would look good in. Though they were all adorable frilly dresses, and those sort of outfits were really only meant for Soubi mind theatre******

Soubi went to the toy department. Ritsuka was a little too old for some of these toys…though he thought perhaps Ritsuka would like a hand held video game. Soubi suddenly imagined Ritsuka sitting for hours playing the game, and Soubi watching him looking pissed.

No…he wanted to get Ritsuka a present that they could use together. Suddenly a stream of ideas ran through his head all of them…kinky…

He shook his head. Damn it! He was not a pervert! He couldn't think those thoughts. Besides…his fighter would show up one day…he couldn't get that attached to Ritsuka…but he was attached…he was attached to him like Velcro.

Soubi sighed…what if he didn't find a perfect gift in time?

* * *

Kio walked into their hotel room positively glowing with happiness, but Yayoi walked in sullen.

"What a wonderful day!" Kio exclaimed falling backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah, wonderful," Yayoi said dully.

Kio said up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yayoi lied.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"…" Yayoi walked over to his bed, and laid down. "Nothing I'm going to sleep."

Kio got up and sat at the end of Yayoi's bed, he leaned over him. "Yayoi look at me!" Kio said softly.

Yayoi stared determinedly at the opposite wall, so Kio had to physically turn him over, but Yayoi still stared in the opposite direction.

"Yayoi, have I upset you?"

"No," he lied.

"What's wrong? Yayoi please, what did I do…" he smiled suddenly as though he just realized. "Were you jealous?"

"What! No!"

"You were!" Kio said smiling. "Aw…that's so cute!"

"I'm wasn't jealous!"

"Yeah right!?" Kio said grinning.

"I wasn't!" Yayoi said. "I just…those girls...they…"

Kio's eyes widened slighlty, and he fell into Yayoi's arms holding him close. "Kio what are you—"

"No one," Kio whispered in his ear. "No one can compare to you. No one else even comes close! You're Priceless!"

Kio's phone rang.

* * *

"Damn," Soubi said. Ritsuka was going to be home from school in a few hours…and he hadn't found anything! He took out his phone and dialed Kio's number.

* * *

Kio sat there holding Yayoi close, and the phone rang. Again and again. Yayoi looked at him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's probably just Sou-chan."

"So answer it!"

Kio groaned and sat up putting the phone to his ear. "Oy! Sou-chan, what's up?"

* * *

"Oy! Sou-chan, what's up?"

Soubi sighed upon hearing Kio's voice, "It took you long enough to answer!"

"Just tell me what you want, I'm busy," Kio said.

"I can't find a gift for Ritsuka," he said.

"YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HIM A GIFT YET! HIS BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! Didn't you see it circled on your calendar!? I USED EVERY COLOR!"

"Yes I knew it was today, but I waited until last minute!" Soubi said.

"You're hopeless," Kio sighed. "Why don't you get him a Super Ticket!"

"A what!?"

"A Super Ticket, it's something you write on a piece of paper that allows him the chance to tell you to do one thing that you can't say no to," Kio said.

"Hell no! That's dangerous! Who knows what that kid would put me through!" Soubi snapped.

"I gave one to Yayoi once," Kio said.

"What did he make you do!?" Soubi asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"The dishes," Kio said disappointingly.

"Oh."

"Listen, if you don't wanna use that then I can't help you!" Kio said. "But I'm quite busy right now so I'm letting you go! I'll talk to you later Sou-chan, bye!"

"Bye!" Soubi said closing his phone. "A Super Ticket huh?"

Soubi bought some paper, and a pen and left the store.

A small girl sat on a bench watching him leave. The girl was about eight years old.

"A Super Ticket huh?" Chronos said smiling. "That's such a little kid answer."

The eight year old girl looked up at Chronos. "So what are you going to do now Chro?"

"I'm thinking that all the stuff we've done so far has been something bad for Ritsuka, we need to do some bad for Soubi. We have to keep the balance and all that," Chronos said smiling. "C'mon Tempus, let's go!"

* * *

◄◄**ATTENTION: I currently have an uneven number of stories I'm updating, so I would like you all to suggest a description for my next story, and I'll put all the descriptions in a poll to be voted on. The one that gets the most votes will be my latest story. This is a chance to get a story written that you've always wanted to read, but never wanted to write yourself. It has to be a Loveless story, but other than that it can be whatever you want. I hope everyone suggests something, because I would love to hear from all of you. Write the description exactly how you would like it to appear in the summary...**

****In Ouran Host Club the character Tamaki goes off on little imagination adventures, that are called Tamaki's mind theatre. This was a reference to that.**


	19. An Accident Waiting To Happen

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER 19**►

A small girl sat on a bench watching him leave. The girl was about eight years old.

"A Super Ticket huh?" Chronos said smiling. "That's such a little kid answer."

The eight year old girl looked up at Chronos. "So what are you going to do now Chro?"

"I'm thinking that all the stuff we've done so far has been something bad for Ritsuka, we need to do some bad for Soubi. We have to keep the balance and all that," Chronos said smiling. "C'mon Tempus, let's go!"

* * *

Soubi made the Ticket in the car, and he felt bad…this had to be the worst birthday present in the history of Birthday presents. He put the ticket in his coat pocket and started the car.

Tempus and Chronos smiled as they appeared upon a cliff starring down at the road Soubi would soon be driving down.

"Do you think Ritsuka will still love Soubi as much if he's crippled!?" Chronos asked.

"Who knows," Tempus said dully.

"Let's find out!" Chronos said grinning.

* * *

The second school let out Ritsuka hurried home, saying a quick goodbye to Yuriko. He couldn't wait! Today was his birthday, he was twelve years old! Smiling Ritsuka hurried home, he opened the door to their apartment with ease, it had been left unlocked. Ritsuka hurried in. "Soubi!" he called happily throwing his bag onto the table. "Soubi!"

Ritsuka looked at the counter…there was a cake sitting there. "Ah! Cake!" he said hurrying over, but realized he probably shouldn't eat it yet.

"Soubi!"

Ritsuka looked up and noticed the car keys were gone. He'll be home in a moment! Ritsuka ran to the living room and jumped onto the sofa. Ritsuka decided he would wait patiently until Soubi got home…and when he did…he was going to have the best birthday ever!

* * *

Kio turned back to Yayoi who laid there still looking rather depressed. "What can I do to prove to you that you're the most important thing in the world to me!?"

Kio suddenly smiled. "I know," he said. "C'mon!"

He took Yayoi's hand dragging him from the room and they headed down the stairs. "It's time for a date!"

"A date!" Yayoi said blushing.

"A date in Paris, just you and me!"

"I'm not going to date you!" Yayoi said.

"Fine, then lets go on an outing just the two of us!"

"An outing sounds like a date!" Yayoi said.

"Wha! No! They're two completely different things!" Kio lied.

"Fine, we'll go on an outing," Yayoi said.

It was a date, and they both knew it!

Kio took him out to eat at a fancy restruante where the food was unpronouncable, and you needed reservations months in advace. But Kio mentioned the name of the person funding his runway show, and he was let in early.

Kio joked that the two of them should order spegetting with one long noodle, and they could both start at an end, but Yayoi didn't feel like it. He ordered steak, and Kio got fish.

When that was over Kio took Yayoi to see the Eiffel Tower. It was all lit up. "Isn't it beautiful!" Kio asked starring starry eyed up at it.

"Yeah," Yayoi said dully.

"Are you still grouchy!" Kio asked pouting. "I know!"

He walked over to Yayoi placing one arm around him, he leaned down and kiss him. Yayoi gasped immediately, and pulled back. "Kio, people are going to see us!"

"Who cares!"

"Who cares? You don't think it'll look weird for a twenty two year old to be kissing a twelve year old!"

"It's french kissing Yayoi, were in Paris!" he said. "And I don't care! I love you Yayoi with all my heart and I want you to see that!"

He suddenly got down on his knees wrapping his arms around Yayoi's chest, and burying his face.

"Kio stand up people are starring," Yayoi said, and a few of them were…

"If this runway stuff bothers you, then I will cancel it…all of it…I don't want to do anything that makes you unhappy," Kio whispered.

Yayoi pulled Kios arms off from around him, and tilted Kio's face up. Yayoi bent down and passionately kissed Kio's lips.

"I don't want you to cancel anything," he said. It was the first time Yayoi had ever kissed Kio, normally, it was the other way around.

Kio smiled. "I love you."

Yayoi ran his fingers through Kio's hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Soubi's car was coming into view.

"Instant accident coming up, if I do this right, Soubi will be in a wheel chair for life," she said smiling.

She held her hand out to Soubi's car, and she began to rappidly age the breaking mechanism, until it was unusable. "And now, we wait."

* * *

**I HAVE PUT UP THE POLL!**

**Don't forget to take my poll! These suggestions, are yours, mine, and my friends…so you got to vote! This poll will close Aug. 5th, and I'm unfortunately no longer accepting entries.**

**Care-free kitten: *hands super ticket* This ticket is from Soubi! XD**

**Kawaii hime-sama: Hope you're not too upset…poor Soubi…**

**Suicide in a bottle: Now you know…****are you mad at them…**


	20. Soubi's Past

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄◄**20**►►

Soubi reached into his pocket pulling out a package of cigarettes. He used his teeth to pull one out, and he held it between his lips as his free hand searched for a lighter. The car ahead of him was slowing down, he hit the brake but the car didn't slow down. He slammed down on the break pedal which did nothing. "Shit!" he cursed, his cigarette falling from his lips as he turned the car to avoid hitting the truck ahead of him.

Kio's car hit the guard rail, busting through it. The car headed down a steep hill, and Soubi looked up and gasped, the car headed straight for a tree.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Soubi couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had never seen Ritsuka act like this. Soubi took a step closer to Ritsuka, and the young boy remained there his arms crossed and on his knees. Slowly he walked over to Ritsuka and knelt down in front of him. Ritsuka kept his gaze on the ground.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. "Ritsuka…what's wrong…tell me!"

Soubi put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and he jumped as though someone had walked up behind him and shouted "boo!"

"Ritsuka…what's wrong?" Soubi asked his voice slightly cracking in the process. It was killing him to see Ritsuka like this.

Soubi could take Ritsuka's silence no longer, he placed his hand on Rituska's shoulders and pulled him into a standing position. Ritsuka did not protest. He waited again for Ritsuka to say something…anything…

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. "I can't help you if you don't tell what's wrong Ritsuka!"

Soubi stared. Ritsuka stood there, no longer shaking, but now acting…lifeless. Soubi leaned in to kiss him (thinking it would comfort him). It was only now that Ritsuka moved, and he moved to shove him away.

"Go away! You put my Mother right and then leave!" he said desperately.

"Ritsuka…I'm confused Ritsuka…what's going on? What's wrong with you? Who…who took your ears?"

His eyes widened at this, giving him the expression of a deer caught in headlights. "Don't do this! Don't you play these damn mind games on me…I can't…I…"

"Ritsuka…please…are you…" he had been about to ask, in love with someone else. But he found himself incapable of forming those words. Instead he sighed and repeated his question form before. "Ritsuka, who took your ears?"

"Damn it! Don't tell me you forgot already! You did! You took them! You raped me!"

The scene changed…

Soubi scooped Ritsuka up in his arms carrying him bridal style to the door. He wanted to carry Ritsuka away from this cold place as quickly as possible; he walked him to the door but froze unable to hold it in any longer.

"Ritsuka, I am so sorry. I should not have let this happen."

Ritsuka stared up at him, "It's not your fault Soubi."

"It is," Soubi said.

"No Soubi it's not, you're here to protect me, and you do that very well!"

Soubi fell to his knees (his emotions overtook him) and he clung to Ritsuka as though his life depended on it. How could he have let this happen? How? It was his fault…all of it. Soubi thought the safest thing to do would be to hold Ritsuka forever and never let him go. If only he could have…

The scene changed…

Soubi, suddenly grinned. "I'll tell ya," he said stepping back from Ritsuka. "You're the lucky one!"

"Me?"

"Yes you," he said. "You can have Ritsuka damn near any time you want him. He can't say no to you, he can't make you stop. It's my dream come true."

"Really, well…were going to kill you eventually anyway, but I think even you deserve a change to be with Ritsuka. I'll tell you what; I'll give you a little gift. Ritsuka come here!"

Ritsuka walked to Kyofu's side and he stood in front of Kyofu looking at the ground. The man kissed Ritsuka softly before pulling away saying, "I order you to do whatever Soubi tells you to."

Then he stood tall and smiled at the Soubi. "There you are, now you can have fun with him as well!"

Soubi grinned and said, "Ritsuka, I order you to come here!"

Ritsuka walked over to him and softly, Soubi kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"I order you," he said with a slight smile. "…to never obey anyone against your will again!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kyofu yelled.

"I just did," Soubi said. Pulling Ritsuka close to him with one hand. "It's true, I would love to be with Ritsuka, but never against his will. I would not do that to him."

"So you had to bring me into it!" he said furiously.

"I saw an opening to free him, and I took it. Sue me!"

"You are going to pay for taking my obedient little pet away from me!"

The scene changed…

Soubi led Ritsuka to the furniture section of the mall, and a spell to melt the bars over the entrance. Holding him delicately he led Ritsuka over to one of the display beds and laid him down upon it.

"Soubi, I don't think a mall is the best place, what if you're wrong and there is another security guard? What if—"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said kissing his forehead softly. "Shut up!"

Soubi took off his shirt, this time much more slowly, and his kissed Ritsuka's neck softly as he worked his way down.

Ritsuka reached up and held the bed post above him, as Soubi's hands entered his pants.

"Soubi," he gasped as Soubi started to touch him, holding ever more firmly to the bed post.

Soubi looked up at him with a slightly saddened expression. "No Ritsuka put your hands down." Soubi took both of Ritsuka's arms by the wrists and softly brought them down to his chest.

"I am not going to hurt you," Soubi whispered sweetly. "And any time you want to stop, just tell me, and we will."

"Soubi," Ritsuka sighed.

Soubi took off his Ritsuka's pants, and Soubi took Ritsuka into his mouth.

"Ah, Soubi what—" he gasped. "Soubi!" Ritsuka's hands went to the bed post again.

"Let go of that Ritsuka," he said sitting up. Ritsuka's eyes watching him.

Soubi was worried that Ritsuka would fall into that trap, and think that sex, meant him being tied up, bounded and helpless. Unable to end, if he wanted it to, and above everything else Soubi was going to make sure Ritsuka understood that this was not the case.

"If you must have your arms above you," Soubi said grasping his hands by the wrists again, but this time placing them around his neck. "Then put them around me Ritsuka."

"So…Sou—" Ritsuka began, but Soubi muffled his words in a passionate kiss.

Soubi quickly removed his own cloths and Ritsuka positioned himself openly for Soubi to enter. Soubi entered him and Ritsuka gasped clinging to Soubi tightly.

The scene changed…

"Kio calm down," Soubi said lighting up a cigarette as he Ritsuka and Kiol took a seat on the bench to await the bus.

"Calm down! You get me thrown in jail! You destroy my car! And you want me to calm down!"

"I'll buy you a new car," Soubi said dully taking another drag.

"Oh, gosh thanks Soubi that makes everything all better."

"Really?"

"NO!" Kio shouted near to the point of ripping out his own hair. "I thought we're supposed to be friends Soubi! Friends don't make out with minors in their friends vehicle. Friends don't get their friend thrown in jail, friends don't blow up their friends car!"

"Yes," Soubi agreed. "Friends also don't put on wigs as pose as someone else to get said friend out of jail. Friends don't frame themselves to make sure the cops don't go after their friend again, and friends don't offer to buy their friend an entirely new vehicle."

Kio sighed. "Friends also apologize," he said in an undertone.

"Kio," Soubi whispered.

"What?" Kio snapped.

"I'm sorry."

The scene changed…

Ritsuka was lying in a hospital bed. He smiled at Soubi. "Really Soubi, I'm fine!" Ritsuka said. "Just a little achy."

"I can fix that," Soubi said sitting on the side of his bed and unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt.

"Soubi? What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you feel better," he said, and he softly began to caress Ritsuka's body.

"Soubi…not…nhh…not here," Ritsuka said as Soubi leaned down to kiss his neck.

"I want you to feel better Ritsuka," he said innocently as his kisses went down to Ritsuka's chest.

"Uh…Soubi…nhh…I'm serious not here," he said weakly.

Reluctantly Soubi stopped, and Ritsuka found himself missing the warmth that Soubi's breath brought him. Still he did not want to get in trouble with the hospital; they might ask Soubi to leave.

"Soubi…I…I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine Ritsuka. You're right. Here is not the place."

The scene changed…

Soubi walked outside and lit his cigarette while he leaned against a pillar.

"How's the boy?" asked a voice behind him. Soubi turned around, Ritsu stood there smiling.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You two haven't been a very good fighter, and sacrifice team you know. You have only had a few battles together, and…let's face it. You're not bonded together, what kind of a team will you be?"

"Team? What do you care?"

"I care because the best fighter I ever created is not being put to proper use!" he said.

"To bad for you," Soubi answered.

"It's like training someone to be a pilot, and then refusing them a plane. It's like a ballet dancer who has no shoes, a prostitute that isn't giving blow jobs. You are a fighter, that isn't fighting…" Ritsu said.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"You're sorry, no. I'm sorry. I am reassigning you to a new Sacrifice."

"I don't want a—"

"I don't give a damn what you want! Your plane leaves for America in three days!" Ritsu said. "I suggest you say your goodbyes by then."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Soubi said furiously.

"Of course I can! You're my creation Soubi, everything you are is thanks to me. You would not be half as good as you are without my training! Now, I gave you to Seimei, Seimei gave you to Ritsuka, but you were not his to give. You were to go back to me. Now, I give you to another Sacrifice. Again, your plane leaves in three days," Ritsu began to walk away, and Soubi furiously reached out grabbing Ritsu's shirt collar and pulling him close.

"Now you listen to me!" he said.

"No, you listen to me Soubi," Ritsu said pulling his hands away. "That child has a fighter unit, and when that fighter comes along, you will be dead weight. It's best you end things before they go too far."

With that Ritsu left, and Soubi stood there watching him leave.

The scene changed…

He and Ritsuka were standing in an airport, and Ritsuka was looking hurt beyond words.

"Please Soubi," Ritsuka begged. "You don't have to go! You can stay here! With me…"

Soubi bent down looking into Ritsuka's eyes. "Listen to me, one of these days you'll find Loveless's fighter unit, and you will be far happier with him or her than you could ever be with me."

Soubi reached his hand up moving Ritsuka's bangs aside. Softly he kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, but…it's over."

The scene changed…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marianne Evett asked her Soubi as she spun around in her wedding gown. The train was long, the veil shining, and the color…the purest white.

"Yes it is," her fiancé said watching her.

"Well, where shall we have the wedding?"

"I don't care," he told her, sighing.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to pick. We don't even have a date yet after all. Come over here and unzip me," she said.

He stood up, and walked over to his bride to be, pulling down the zipper for her.

"Thank you love!" she said kissing him passionately, before heading off into the other room.

Soubi walked over and stepped onto the platform looking into the mirror. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeved shirt. His hair was short, blonde. His eyes…blue. He held up his right arm looking down at his wrist. The word "Sightless," was written upon it. He looked back at the mirror taking in the full view of himself.

Sighing, Soubi turned away.

The scene changed…

Soubi had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ritsuka was sitting at the edge of a bed, wearing the schools uniform; his hair was perfect, as it had always been. His eyes looked worried, and upon his cheeks a soft flush of red. The color he could only find upon Ritsuka's face. His raven haired angel was right in front of him, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said staring at him. He entered the room.

Ritsuka stood up, and walked over to him. Ritsuka's hand went up to Soubi's hair, and he ran his finger through it until the hair ended.

"Soubi, how could you let her destroy your beautiful hair?" Ritsuka said, and that was all it took. He could not contain himself any longer in a single rapid movement he had picked Ritsuka up placed him on the bed and was on top of him.

"Soubi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I missed you so much Ritsuka," Soubi said almost desperately. "God I've missed you."

"Soubi," he said softly, and Soubi bent down kissing him passionately.

Soubi took off Ritsuka's jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. Soubi, he was amazed. Ritsuka, was so cute, so little, so perfect! How could Ritsuka have remained unchanged, when Soubi had changed so completely?

Soubi pulled back staring down at his raven haired angel. He looked so cute. His shirt open, his eyes shut, that blush that lightened up his face. Ritsuka was acting innocent and shy, as if this were his first time having sex. _Oh please, _Soubi begged silently to himself. _Please let every time with Ritsuka be this amazing!_

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi tightly. Suddenly their make out session stopped, Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka pulling him close into a tight hug.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said lowering his arms and giving Soubi a light tap on his chest. Soubi was shaking. "Soubi?! What's wrong!?"

"Soubi," he whispered placing his hands on either side of Soubi's face, and he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Soubi? Did I do something wrong?"

Soubi's eyes widen at those words, and again Soubi pulled him into a hug, running his finger's through the boy's hair. "My Ritsuka could never do wrong," Soubi said softly. His voice was firm, unwavering, but the tears still fell. He was so used to hiding his emotions that Soubi was horrified to discover he couldn't stop them from falling.

"Soubi, talk to me. What's happening to us?" Ritsuka asked tearfully.

"There is no us Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

"What do you mean? We—"

"Acted on a moment of impulse, I'm just glad I stopped before we went to far."

"What?"

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry. I truly had never expected to see you again after that night in the air port…and…I'm with Marianne now. She is my sacrifice. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Damn it Soubi you're always sorry! I haven't stopped thinking about you once since you left, and it seems you really did forget me."

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand holding it softly, as though it were a butterfly that would flutter away if he made any sudden moves.

"I would never forget my Ritsuka, but we can't be together. I have to love Marianne now, and she is my sacrifice. I must go back to her," he said standing up, he bent down and picked up his glasses from the floor, and then he started to leave. Ritsuka jumped up.

"No!" Ritsuka said jumping up and grabbing a hold of the back of Soubi's coat. "You can't leave Soubi! Everything I worked so hard on, trying to get you to realize that you're a person with feelings, and that you don't have to obey orders just because someone tells you to do something. Are you telling me that in our short time apart you have let her turn you back into a mindless obedient slave! You're so much more…no…you're better than that Soubi!"

He stared back at Ritsuka, heartbroken by the look upon his face. "Ritsuka, I am not more than that. That is what I was raised to be, I cannot change it. Marianne and I have to be about the school the next couple of days, but…I'm not going to speak to you again. I've moved on," he lied. "Let go of us, and move on yourself. It's over," Soubi sighed, and he threw open the door leaving Ritsuka standing there.

The scene changed…

"Soubi!? What are you doing!?" Ritsuka said suddenly throwing his own pillow up and over his head to cover his face, and then in a muffled voice added. "I'm sick."

Ritsuka was lying below Soubi in a medical wing.

Soubi grabbed the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room. "Ritsuka, I love you!"

"Liar! You don't either!" Ritsuka said with a muffled voice. He was now using his hands to cover his mouth.

Heat radiated from Ritsuka like rays from the sun.

Soubi leaned down kissing his torrid forehead softly before saying, "I would never lie about my love for Ritsuka."

"I am yours Ritsuka," Soubi said and softly grabbed hold of Ritsuka's wrists and pulled his hands away from his mouth. "Forever and always!"

While still holding his arms against the bed he began kissing every part of Ritsuka's lips and neck that he could manage to reach.

"Damn it Soubi!" Ritsuka said furiously. "I don't need this now."

"It's over Ritsuka, Marianne and I are over! I am all yours," he said before resuming his kissing.

Soubi leaned back for a breathing break, and stared down at his amazing Sacrifice.

"Ritsuka," he said softly. "I…want to be your fighter again."

"Damn it Soubi! I don't want a fighter! I don't want an obedient slave! I don't want someone to cater to my every whim! I don't want someone repeating "I love you," all the damn time! I—"

"I don't understand," Soubi interrupted.

Soubi stared down at Ritsuka who was looking back up at him, wearing a pitiful expression.

"I want a boyfriend who has his own mind and feeling, who doesn't do everything I say. One who will argue with me when we disagree, and one who will think for himself. A boyfriend who doesn't ask "Is that an order," because I don't ever want to give you orders again!" Ritsuka said looking up at him.

"I can be whatever you want Ritsuka," Soubi said softly before he resumed kissing Ritsuka's neck.

"You missed the point entirely!" Ritsuka tried to explain furiously.

"I did not," Soubi said sitting back up a little but still keeping a firm grip on Ritsuka's wrists, which the heat from it, fely just shy of the point of burning him. "You want me to think for myself, and be my own person. If that is what you want, then you got it. I will think for myself, and do what I wish despite what you say. Then we will have little arguments, and I will never ask "Is that an order," again. But, I will say "I love you," because that is what I want."

Once his little spiel was over he went right back to making out with him again.

"Soubi stop it! Were in a the medical wing at the school. What if one of the doctors, or…teachers walk in here and see us like this!?"

"Yuiko's guarding the door," Soubi explained.

"That's even…more of a reason to stop! I…I don't want her to see us doing this!"

"But Ritsuka," he said innocently. "I don't have to worry about what you want anymore."

The scene changed…

"My God, Ritsuka…what happened?" Soubi asked as he stared at disheveled Ritsuka.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Soubi asked.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask that!" Soubi said. "C'mon!"

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand.

"Wh…where are we going?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi half pulled, half dragged him out to the front of the school where he got a taxi, and forced Ritsuka inside.

"Soubi, are you okay?" Ritsuka asked.

"Quiet," Soubi said heatedly.

The taxi came to a stop and Soubi paid the man, and roughly grabbed Ritsuka's rope burned wrist and dragged him out of the taxi.

"Ow! Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped trying to pull his arm free.

Soubi dragged Ritsuka into an apartment where Kio sat. He looked up as they entered.

"RIT-CHAN!" he said running forward and hugging Ritsuka. "Oh I haven't seen you in—"

He stopped, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Ritsuka what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Kio, here is two hundred dollars, find something to do until morning," Soubi said handing Kio some money.

"Uh…what?" Kio said. "Oh surely you're not thinking about…Soubi look at him…something's happened to him."

"I'm tending to that, I just need you gone for tonight, okay Kio."

"Uh…okay," Kio said. He left the apartment without another word. Soubi shut the door. There was a key lock on the inside. Soubi removed a key from his pocked and locked the door.

"Soubi what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"You're going to tell me what happened, or you're not leaving here."

"Soubi, I'm fine. Some of the kids at school were just playing a prank on me. I'm alright."

"There was more than one?"

"Three."

"And raping you is a prank?"

"I never said that," Ritsuka said rather quickly.

"You didn't need to."

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said yet again.

"You've said that," Soubi said. "So you don't care huh? You don't care that three people raped you."

"It's fine," Ritsuka said his eyes disappearing behind his bangs.

"It's not fine Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped.

"It's fine, I don't care!"

"You don't care," Soubi said glaring at him. "Alright then!" Soubi walked toward a back room, and came back hold a long length of rope.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said taking a step back. "Soubi what?"

Soubi crossed the room in three strides and grabbed Ritsuka roughly spinning him around. He tied Ritsuka's hands behind his back.

"Soubi what are you doing!?"

"You don't care right? Well, if you don't care, then neither do I!" he snapped pushing Ritsuka backwards onto the floor. He knelt down and grabbed a fist full of Ritsuka's hair throwing his head back, and Soubi began kissing Ritsuka's neck.

"Soubi! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Ritsuka said.

In his haste Soubi's fingers came to rest upon Ritsuka's newest scar, and Ritsuka gasped from the pain of it. Almost immediately Soubi stopped and he ripped open the sides of Ritsuka's shirt, and there was the bloody rose upon his chest. The kid had even been so arrogant as to sign "Hadaka," beneath it.

Soubi ran his fingers over it lightly making Ritsuka shiver. "So, it was Hadaka?"

"What!? How did you!?"

"He signed his name," Soubi said. Ritsuka looked up shakily at the ceiling.

"I don't—"

Though to drown out his last words Soubi rushed down and kissed him.

Soubi sat up again starring down at Ritsuka, tears clung to the corner of his eyes, and Ritsuka stared up at Soubi with the look Kyofu had captured in his paintings.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, and as Ritsuka looked up towards him, he noticed a few tears in Soubi's eyes as well!. "Feel hatred, feel shame, feel anger, feel sadness, I don't care…just…don't feel nothing."

The scene changed…

Ritsuka was much older, no longer a child, and Soubi…he was in terrible pain. Ritsuka sighed pulling Soubi to his feet, and said they were going to the hospital. They hadn't made it two steps before Soubi's feet gave way beneath him, and Ritsuka (being unable to support Soubi's full weight by himself) fell with him.

"Soubi!" he gasped, as Soubi forced himself to sit up, and Ritsuka leaned him against a near by tree. "Forget this!" he said pulling out his phone, he called for an ambulance.

"Hello, what is the nature of your emergency?" asked the woman on the other end of the line.

Before Ritsuka had a chance to speak Soubi's hand reached out and closed his phone. Ritsuka stared at him, in confusion. So Soubi smiled, willing to explain his actions, he pulled Ritsuka to him as he had once done when Ritsuka was a child.

Soubi could feel it, he was closer than he had ever been, and might have gone slightly too far this time. He sighed. "Ritsuka," he said as he stared up at the sky. "Don't bother; they won't make it in time."

Ritsuka pulled back slowly, his eyes showed panic, and his breathing suddenly quickened.

"No," he said. "Don't say that Soubi! I'll call them back! They will—"

Soubi suddenly coughed, and blood began to fall from his lips, and Ritsuka gasped. Soubi was serious, this was it! The end! It's over!

"Oh God no Soubi!" Ritsuka said clinging to him tears flowing down his face that he could not stop. "Please stay, please, please! I order you to stay! I order you not to die!"

Ritsuka's words were breaking him. His young lover was begging him to stay, begging him not to die, and it was one order he was never going to be able to complete.

"Ritsuka, you'll be just fine Ritsuka, you'll be fine," he said. Blood was falling slowly from his mouth. "I hope the rest of your life is the happiest you can make it, and—"

"BAKA Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted. "You said you wouldn't leave me again! You promised! What am I supposed to do if you're not here! What am I…what…"

"I can't stop this Ritsuka, I'm sorry," Soubi said. He placed his hands on both sides of his raven angel's face. "I wish I could kiss you once more."

"You can Soubi," Ritsuka said the cold anger rapidly leaving his voice, and was replaced with warmth.

He smiled at that, "No…I'm awfully bloody, I don't—" He coughed again.

Ritsuka didn't wait for him to continued, and began to kiss Soubi passionately, despite the blood in his mouth.

When they were done Ritsuka pulled back, staring up at Soubi. Softly he whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

Smiling he pulled Ritsuka back into his arms, and held him close. "Just, let me hold you."

"Soubi," Ritsuka said after lying in his arms for a minute.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Stroke my hair please," he whispered.

"Is that an order," he said playfully, before coughing again.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered, and Soubi started running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair, even though his arms felt like lead, and Ritsuka clung to Soubi tighter. The young man's fingers entwined in Soubi's hair.

"I love you Ritsuka," Soubi said softly into Ritsuka's ear.

"Baka Soubi," he said back.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

There was a flash of light! Soubi thought no more.

* * *

"There we are!" Chronos said happily. "All done!"

"I'll go check on him Tempus said jumping off the cliff as an eight year old, but when she landed she was sixteen. She went to the car. Soubi laid unconscious in the front seat. She held out her hand feeling his neck. Then she turned to Chronos who landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Well you screwed up!" Tempus snapped.

"Huh? Why?" Chronos asked.

"He's dead."

"DEAD! No way!" Chronos said rushing over and staring at Soubi's motionless body. "Fuck, that's not what I wanted to happen!"

Tempus held out her hand, "Let's go fix it," she said dully.

Chronos made to grab it, and then pulled back. "Wait," she said. "Perhaps this will be fun after all, let's leave him like this."

"Leave him dead!?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tempus asked.

"What could possibly hurt Ritsuka more on his birthday, than to find out his love is dead!?"

"Nothing, but I thought we were just going to cripple him," Tempus said.

"We were, but now were not. Now…I have a call to make to Septimal Moon…" Chronos said.

* * *

It had been hours, Soubi still wasn't home. Ritsuka sat there feeling upset. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka said happily jumping over the back of the sofa and rushing to the door, but it wasn't Soubi standing there. It was Ritsu!

"Ritsu…what…what are you doing here!?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ritsuka, we have to talk," Ritsu said.

"What about?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems your Sacrifice has died," he said.

Ritsuka felt like his heart had fallen through the floor.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not, he got in a car accident, and drove off a steep hill. He's dead, and I need to take you back to Septimal Moon to prepare you for your new Sacrifice."

"He's not!" Ritsuka said. Tears filling his eyes. "He's not dead you're lying!"

"…Don't make this any harder than it has to be Ritsuka, get your things, and let's go," Ritsu said sternly.

"I don't need anything," Ritsuka said.

"Really, then let's leave," Ritsu said.

* * *

**AHH! I made an order to may stories, so I would always go in order, and I didn't go in order! BAD ChibiAlly! *slaps self***

**Oh well, I'm over it. Don't be mad…seriously…you're not mad…are you? O.O**

**Quite a few flashbacks huh? XD**

**Well, it was meant to serve as a reminder of the last two books, and everything...so...yeah...**


	21. Shioiri Hospital

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **21**►

It had been hours, Soubi still wasn't home. Ritsuka sat there feeling upset. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka said happily jumping over the back of the sofa and rushing to the door, but it wasn't Soubi standing there. It was Ritsu!

"Ritsu…what…what are you doing here!?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ritsuka, we have to talk," Ritsu said.

"What about?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems your Sacrifice has died," he said.

Ritsuka felt like his heart had fallen through the floor.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not; he got in a car accident, and drove off a steep hill. He's dead, and I need to take you back to Septimal Moon to prepare you for your new Sacrifice."

"He's not!" Ritsuka said. Tears filling his eyes. "He's not dead you're lying!"

"…Don't make this any harder than it has to be Ritsuka, get your things, and let's go," Ritsu said sternly.

"I don't need anything," Ritsuka said.

"Really, then let's leave," Ritsu said.

* * *

Kio and Yayoi arrived off the plane, and had been waiting two hours for Soubi to come pick them up. "Damn Soubi!" Kio snapped.

"He'll be here," Yayoi said.

"He is so stupid! I sent him a text telling him we would arrive today, and that we would need a ride home, but does he care to show up!? No!" Kio snapped.

"Calm down," Yayoi said.

"We're going to have to take a bus," Kio said. "C'mon get your stuff!"

Kio fumed the entire bus ride, and he was furious by the time they arrived back at the apartment. Kio pushed open the door without turning the knob. "Damn it Soubi!" he shouted. Though no voice met him, no sound either.

"Soubi!?" he called.

No answer.

"Ritsuka!?"

No answer.

"Well damn it!?" Kio cursed and walked to Soubi's room, then to Ritsuka's. When he returned Yayoi was in the kitchen.

"They're not here," Kio said.

"And Ritsuka's cake is on the counter. They didn't eat it," Yayoi said.

"That's weird. His birthday was two days ago…" Kio said.

"Um, hello!?" said a man from the hallway. It was a police officer.

"Can I help you!?" Kio asked.

"Yes, it seems we found your car. The last person to drive it was in a horrible accident," the officer said.

"What!? Are Ritsuka and Soubi alright!?"

"I only have record of one person, and he was found dead at the scene," the officer said.

"Dead! No way! I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry for your loss," the man said handing Kio a piece of paper. "And I'm afraid you're car was impounded Sir. I'm sorry."

With that, the officer left.

"My God, he's gone!" Kio said. "I…I can't believe it."

"Wait! Does that mean Ritsuka was with him or not!? Is he…" Yayoi began unable to finish.

"No, until I see a body, I refuse to believe it!" Kio snapped.

"But…Kio…"

"C'mon Yayoi," Kio said.

"Where are we going?" Yayoi asked.

"We're going to get Soubi's body of course," Kio said.

* * *

"Soubi," Ritsuka said, yet again.

"You've said my name at least fifty times already," Soubi whispered.

"I wish you weren't so far away," Ritsuka said.

"How far is too far in your opinion?" Soubi asked playfully.

"Soubi, if I can't hear your heartbeat…then you're too far away."**

"I wish I were with you too, Ritsuka," Soubi said pulling him close.

"Where did you go!?" It wasn't the first time Ritsuka had asked that. In fact since Ritsu had told him Soubi was dead, he asked the same thing during the last two nights he had seen him. This was the third night.

"I don't know…"

"How could you not know?"

"I just don't…" Soubi said softly running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair.

"Soubi…I—"

Ritsuka suddenly gasped at the sound of his alarm clock. He was in his room. He hadn't left it once since he arrived back at Septimal Moon. Ritsuka hit snooze. His dreams were so real, and getting more real all the time. Ritsuka just wished he could stay asleep forever, it was the only time he got to see Soubi, and hold him.

His bedroom door opened, and Ritsu stepped in. "Good, you're up," Ritsu said.

Ritsuka sat up.

"I've found you a new Sacrifice," he said.

"…"

"C'mon," he said motioning for Ritsuka to come to him.

Ritsuka followed Ritsu to the room where all fighters waited for their sacrifices. He sat on the stool there.

Before, when he was waiting for Soubi he had been excited. His stomach had been full of butterflies. Though now…waiting for his newest Sacrifice…he wasn't excited. Not in the least.

The doors opened. Ritsu stood there, and he stepped aside. An old woman stood there. She looked ornery, and bitter.

"Are you Ritsuka!?" she snapped.

"Hai," Ritsuka said.

"Let's go then!" she snapped.

"Are you my sacrifice!?" he asked.

"Of course, who were you expecting!?"

"…" he felt it best not to answer that honestly, for he would have said, "someone younger."

"Ugh, hurry up! I don't want to wait here all day! I am old!"

"I can tell," Ritsuka said.

"What did you say!?"

_Is her hearing bad too_? Ritsuka thought to himself.

"Nothing!" Ritsuka answered.

"Damn right nothing! Now come along!"

"Ritsuka, this is Marianne Evett, your new Sacrifice and master," Ritsu said.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't see the body!" Kio snapped while starring at the lady at the receptionist desk.

"I am sorry, but you are not family, and we don't just let a kid and someone claiming to he friend go down and see him. I am sorry for your loss, but as soon as we contact Agatsuma-san's family we will let them have the body, and if they wish you to see him then you may."

"Did…Did I say I was Sou-chan's friend…how silly of me!" he said sighing. "Alas, no. Sou-chan and I were lovers."

The woman's face suddenly went red. "You and him!" she gasped.

"Of course," Kio said.

"Then…who is the kid!?"

"Yayoi…he's our child. Soubi and I adopted him, and cared for him as if he were our own," Kio said putting on a rather convincing show of it. Yayoi hadn't known Kio was going to make up background stories for them or else he would have told him…oh well…Doctor Osagawa was coming…he would find out now anyway.

"Yayoi Shioiri!" the Doctor said smiling as he approached.

"Hello," Yayoi said.

"How are your mother and father doing?"

"Fine," Yayoi said.

"Well be sure to tell them they're long overdue for checkups, and I'll expect to see your sister in soon as well. Are you by any chance here for a checkup!?"

"No!" The nurse at the counter snapped. "These liars were just leaving."

"Ugh, no wait…he calls me his mother sometimes…seriously! It's all true…just—" The girl had already walked away. "Damn it! This is one of the reasons why I don't like women anymore!"

"Osagawa-san, a friend of ours died in a car accident, and my friend Kio wants to see the body," Yayoi said. "We also wanted to know if anyone else was with him at the time of the crash."

"Anything for you Shioiri-san," the doctor said. He hurried away to check on some paperwork.

Yayoi felt Kio's fist tap the top of his head. "Why are they listening to you, and not to me!?"

"Duh, Shioiri hospital. My Mom owns this place," Yayoi said.

"Wow, so these people will want you to be happy!? See if you can have them get us drinks!?" Kio said grinning.

"Tsk, I will not. These people are busy saving lives, they don't need to be bothered with getting us drink!"

"But they would if you asked them right!?" Kio said.

"Probably," Yayoi answered back.

"Oh Yayoi! You're so cool!" Kio said, slightly starry eyed.

The doctor returned holding a clip board. "Agatsuma-san was alone, and if you wish to see his body I'll permit it, but seeing as neither of you are family you won't be allowed to take any of the belongings, that was on his person, home with you."

"We understand," Yayoi said nodding.

"C'mon," the doctor said leading the way.

The headed to the morgue. Yayoi watched Kio out of the corner of is eye. The closer they got the more Kio's eyes turned glossy. He had never seen Kio cry before, and it was highly possible he would see it tonight.

They arrived at the doors to the morgue, and the doctor let them in. A body was lying on a steel table. The doctor walked to the other side of him, and pulled back the sheet

"No! Wait! I thought I could, but I can't! I just can't look!" Kio gasped turning his back on the scene.

Yayoi hadn't. He stared wide-eyed down at the body, and then pulled on Kio's sleeve. Tears were falling down Kio's face.

"Kio," Yayoi said trying to get his attention. "Kio turn around, it's not him."

"WHAT!" Kio spun around. The dead man on the table was clearly not Soubi! No, the man on the table had brown hair, and a beard, and beer belly. This was not Soubi at all!

* * *

"I don't know…" Soubi sighed.

"How could you not know?"

"I just don't…" Soubi said softly running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair.

"Soubi…I—" Ritsuka began, but all at once he faded and disappeared. Soubi hated it when this happened. Ritsuka would appear, and disappear without warning.

Soubi had nothing to look forward to when Ritsuka was gone. He was in darkness, complete and total darkness. He could see himself, for some reason he was not covered in darkness like everything around him. Soubi sighed.

This was a terrible place, a place of darkness, a place of silence (until he spoke), a place where he could not even get a cigarette if he wanted one.

Where was he?

Hell?

No…if this was hell then Ritsuka would not appear before him unexpectedly.

Heaven?

No…if this was heaven the Ritsuka would not disappear so cruelly.

Soubi would just have to wait until Ritsuka came to him again, because, for some horible reason. Ritsuka could come to him, but he could not go to Ritsuka.

* * *

****My sister saw that on a T-shirt, and it was so sickingly cute I had to include it. But I NEVER write lines that are not 100% my own without telling the source, so I did. That was my source. XD**


	22. Kio Holmes

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **22**►

Yayoi and Kio left the hospital.

"So, where is Soubi!? And Ritsuka!?" Yayoi asked, more to himself than to Kio.

Kio suddenly spun around and was in an old Sherlock Holmes Detective uniform, with a little kid's bubble pipe in his mouth. He took the pipe out and appeared to be thinking hard. "We must gather clues my dear Watson!"

"I'm not Watson!" Yayoi snapped rolling his eyes at the bad accent Kio was trying to use.

"First," he said ignoring Yayoi. "We must go home, and gather clues from there. Then we must call the school, and see if Ritsuka was even in today. Then—"

"Kio, just stop!" Yayoi said rolling his eyes as he got on the bus that pulled up.

"Then, we must acquire my spare vehicle!"

"You have a spare vehicle!"

"Elementary my dear Watson!" Kio said as he blew into his pipe and bubbles came out.

"Ugh!?" Yayoi sighed. People were staring at them. He was so embarrassed.

* * *

Ritsuka felt horrible. Soubi was gone, and now he was with this ornery old lady who hadn't said a word to him since they left Septimal Moon. They drove on to a large mansion and pulled out front.

"Get out!" the woman snapped.

Ritsuka climbed out looking up at the building. It sure was beautiful.

"Now come along!" she snapped ushering him inside. He looked around. The inside was just as big and extravagant as the outside.

"Now, you are my fighter, so that means you are to do as I tell you!" she spat. She grabbed his arm forcefully dragging him to the kitchen. There she pulled out a knife. "As my blank fighter you'll need my name!" she snapped.

* * *

"Tempus, where are you! Ugh, that girl!" Chro sighed.

Tempus was sitting under a tree holding a bunny in her arms, and holding it the same way you would hold a baby.

"Tempus! What are you doing!?"

"This bunny is sick," she said cradling it as it tried to squirm away.

"He doesn't look very sick to me," Chro said looking down at it.

"It is! It was eating the grass, that means it's sick."

"That means a dog is sick, bunnies eat grass, and clovers and such."

"Oh, so he's not sick."

"Looks awful lively," she said as the bunny continued to squirm.

Tempus let it go, and it took off like a bat out of hell running for some bushes not too far away.

"Oh, well, I guess that's why I'm not a doctor," Tempus said getting to her feet. She was fifteen today. The two started walking away.

"Not a doctor, it's a good thing too. You'd probably proclaim people as being dead when they're…"

She stopped, and turned around. "Um…Tempus…baby…" she said a little too sweetly.

"What Chro?"

"You are certain Soubi was dead right!?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped.

"But I mean…you're really sure…"

"Of course I am!" Tempus snapped. "I felt his Adam's apple. There was no pulse."

Chronos smacked her head sighing.

"What!?" Tempus asked.

She sighed walking over to Tempus. "You don't feel an Adam's apple to check for a pulse Tempus. Ugh, thank God for that ass or I would never put up with you!"

She said that and when she got to the word ass, she slapped her lover affectionately on the bottom making her jump.

"Wait! That means…we still might…our plan might have worked! I'll bet Soubi's in the hospital right now unable to walk!"

"Only Ritsuka's probably got a new owner now, so it won't matter whether he is handicapped or not, because now Ritsuka won't be taking care of him. Ugh! Everything has been screwed up!"

"Let's just forget them then," Tempus said. "Let's forget them and play with someone else for awhile."

"Like who?"

"…Kio and Yayoi look like fun!" Tempus said smiling.

* * *

They got back to their apartment and Kio took a magnifying glass and started going over the apartment.

"You call the school my dear Watson."

"Quit calling me that!" Yayoi snapped, but went over to the phone none-the-less.

Kio scanned the floor, and the sofa's. He went over scanning the floor, and found…a single white hair.

Yayoi hung up turning to Kio. "Ritsuka was in class today," he said softly.

"ELEMENTARY my Dear Watson!" he snapped jumping to his feet, holding the single white hair he had found.

"Do you even know what that means!?" Yayoi snapped as Kio ran over throwing his arms around Yayoi, and showing him the white hair.

"Look!" he said grinning. "White hair…he must be the kidnapper!"

"How do you know Ritsuka was kidnapped?" Yayoi asked.

He spun around again replacing the pipe in his mouth. "Simple," he said. Ritsuka went to school which means he was not with Soubi during the accident. Thus, he came home!"

(((KIO'S IMAGINATION THEATRE)))

Ritsuka walked through the front door and threw down his bag. He headed over to the half made cake. "Yummy!" Ritsuka said grinning.

There was a knock on the door, and Ritsuka hurried over opening it. "Hello!?"

A tall man with white hair stood there looking down at him grinning. "Hey kid, you all alone here!?" he asked.

"Ugh…no…um…"

"Why don't you come with me," he said.

"No…I can't. It's my birthday today, and Soubi's going to be home very—"

"C'mon kid," the man said grabbing Ritsuka's arm.

"No! Stop! I must wait for Soubi! He'll be returning ever so soon! Soubi! Help me!" Ritsuka cried fearfully.

"Why is Ritsuka suddenly a southern belle?" Yayoi asked as he listened to Kio's interpretation.

"Shut up, and get out of my mind theatre!" Kio said as he pushed Yayoi off screen.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" he snapped throwing Ritsuka over his shoulder.

"Help!" he cried. "Soubi!"

(((KIO'S IMAGINATION THEATRE)))

"And that's what happened to Ritsuka," Kio said putting the pipe back in his mouth. "Elementary my dear Watson."

"It's official," Yayoi said. "You have no clue what that means!"

Kio put the single white hair he found into a zip lock baggy, and then put it into his pocket. "C'mon now, to my spare car quickly!"

They arrived down where all the cars were kept, and Kio went over to a brown rickety old van.

"Ta-dah!" Kio said grinning.

"Oh my God! You have one of these vans!" Yayoi snapped.

"One of what vans?" Kio asked.

"…well…a pedophile van."

"There is no such thing, now get in, there are some candies and puppy in the back if you do," Kio said grinning.

"Ha ha!" Yayoi snapped getting in the front seat.

He looked through the back window where he saw it was completely bare, other than…

"Let's see…" Yayoi said. "Duct tape, odd lengths of rope, and windowless back area. Yup, this is a pedophile van alright."

"Well, you can stop putting it down Watson, or I might just put you back there!" Kio said.

"Damn it! QUIT CALLING ME WATSON!"

* * *

Ritsuka held a towel to his bloody wrist. It sure did hurt. He almost wanted to cry…he had someone else's name…besides Soubi's.

"When you're done you can throw that towel out. There is a first aid kit in the cupboard next to you, and make sure you clean up all the blood here, I don't want to see a spot left on my nice tiles," she snapped. Then turned away adding, "And see me in the living room when you're all done, I'll need to discuss with you the cleaning schedule."

_Cleaning schedule? He wasn't a servant, he was fighter unit! Didn't she realize the difference? Oh well, it was his job to make his Sacrifice happy, and at least now…he belonged to someone…even…even if it was someone like her…_

* * *

They continued their drive, and Yayoi turned to him. "Where are we going now anyway?" he asked.

"We're going to the scene of the crime," Kio said. Still blowing into the damn bubble pipe.

Yayoi felt like grabbing it and throwing it out the window.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, we're getting further into the plot now. So yeah…**

**YaoiWolf-Forever****: I hope you continue to read the rest of the story. It will be quite long. XP**

**EmoFreak****: *hands over the shirt***

**Kinz****: She knows he's Ritsuka, well rather. She knows he's someone who looks exactly like Ritsuka. She dosen't realize it's actually him, she thinks it's just someone who looks very much like the kid who stole the love of her life away.**

**As for the rest of you, thanks for reviewing, and I hope the following chapters will answer some of the questions you have. XD**


	23. Gaki!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **23**►

"Nothing," Yayoi said as they searched the are where Soubi's car had apparently veered off the road. "Nothing at all, can we go?"

Kio was combing over the area with his magnifying glass.

"Kio come on, it's cold," Yayoi snapped.

Kio stood up immediately and walked over to him taking of his little detective trench coat and throwing it around his shoulders. Yayoi looked up at him blushing. Kio smiled, and leaned down kissing Yayoi softly on the lips. Yayoi felt his knees go weak for a second, and almost as if he sensed this Kio put one arm around him to hold him steady. After a few minutes, he pulled back. Leaving Yayoi breathless.

"But I'm keeping the hat," he said tapping it before he returned to searching.

"Tsk," Yayoi turned away sighing, but blushing at the same time.

"Alright, there are officially no clues here," Kio said. "Man…"

"Can we go home now."

"I have a few more ideas, just hold up a bit."

* * *

Ritsuka was scrubbing Marianne's bathroom floor, because that was on his list of things to do. He scrubbed until his fingers were sore, and then he got to his feet and returned to the list. Now he had to take down all the curtains in the house and wash them.

He sighed as he hurried to do that too.

Marianne was watching TV. It was a concert of a younger version of herself singing her heart out on stage. Ritsuka gasped at the sight. But it wasn't her who had caught his attention. It was someone standing just back stage, but due to the camera angle the second before, he had been easily seen. He grabbed the clicker from her and re-winded the TV.

He paused it at the exact second that Soubi's face could be seen. This Soubi…had short hair…

"Uh…."

"Isn't he handsome? That was my husband. Agatsuma Soubi," she said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

He looked at her. She was smirking.

"Perhaps, someday you'll find someone you care about too. But of course you won't ever be able to catch a catch like that. I mean, only I could get someone like that. Though, there are lots of ugly people who need companionship. Ugly people always seem to marry each other, so you'll find someone someday," she said. Reaching forward she took the clicker from his hand. "I'm certain."

Then grinning she turned back to the TV and hit play. The camera view switched to Marianne's youthful face as she sang out the chorus.

Ritsuka went back to his work, though he was tired, and he decided rest would be good for him. So after gathering all the curtains he laid down in them looking up at the sky outside. The sun was bright overhead, but he was too tired to even be concerned with that. He blinked a few times, and closed his eyes.

"Soubi?"

"You came to see me again Ritsuka," Soubi said wrapping his arms around him. Soubi felt so warm…

"I missed you Soubi."

"I missed you more."

"No that's impossible!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Why?"

"Because…um…oh Soubi!" he clung to him tightly, and started crying.

"Shhh," Soubi said comforting him. He sat backwards pulling Ritsuka close so he was sitting on Soubi's lap. He began running his fingers through the boy's hair. "What could be so bad?"

"I have a new Sacrifice, and she's awful, I hate her!"

"Shhh…who is it?"

"Some washed up singer named Marianne," Ritsuka said pouting. "She's mean, and I don't like her, but I have to. Even though…even though I want _you_ back Soubi."

"Marianne?" Soubi said smiling. "Yeah, she's a bitch. I'm sorry you got stuck with her."

"I wish I could be here with you forever Soubi."

"No you don't Ritsuka," Soubi said. "It's very lonely here…"

"I don't care, anything is better if you're with me."

"I'm touched to hear you think that."

"I'm scared…I'll just wake up again, and this will be all gone! I'm so scared Soubi. I'm scared that this is going to end, and that it isn't real."

"Shhh," Soubi hissed next to his ear making him shiver. "This is as real as we want it to be."

"Soubi…"

"Ritsuka…"

Soubi put his hand on the back of Ritsuka's head pulling him closer. He started to kiss and nip at Ritsuka's neck, making him moan softly. Which Soubi enjoyed so much. It would have been a total hell if Ritsuka was able to see him, but he wasn't able to touch him.

"Do you like this?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka wasn't able to answer, it seemed like all the breath in him hand run off somwhere, and he answered Soubi with a soft moan. Soubi smiled, and continued his assult on Ritsuka's neck. Making Ritsuka gasp. Tears were pouring down the boys face.

"My dear Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Soubi...I'm just happy," Ritsuka said. It was true, the tears that fell from Ritsuka's face now were ones of only the purest joy.

Soubi pulled back leaving behind a small mark. "Oh Ritsuka, I love you."

Ritsuka's face was flushed, and he opened his eyes slowly. God Ritsuka was so beautiful.

"Can I go further?" Soubi asked softly.

"I belong to you Soubi, you can go as far as you want with me."

Soubi placed his hands on the side of his face, and whiped Ritsuka's tears away with his thumbs.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Soubi said.

"Then tell me what you want to hear, Soubi...I'll say anything you want me to Soubi," Ritsuka said softly. Ritsuka leaned up kissing Soubi's lips with the force and drive of an experienced adult, rather than a child. Soubi watched him. This wasn't _his_ Ritsuka. Not _his_ at all. How could he not remember? How did he have no memories of when he was the figher, and Ritsuka was his Sacrifice? It seemed like the cruelest of jokes.

This Ritsuka was obediant, and more egar than his Ritsuka had ever been. Which is how Soubi had always dreamed his Ritsuka to be. Ready and willing any time Soubi wanted him, what a dream that was. But that wasn't the Ritsuka Soubi loved.

The Ritsuka Soubi loved was shy about sex, he blushed at dirty comments, and called him baka so often that it was almost like a pet name. His Ritsuka was nervous about even simple kisses.

This was not his Ritsuka at all.

But perhaps, (just like he did), Ritsuka would regain his memories of their life before this one. Until then, he just couldn't...

Soubi pulled away from the kiss, leaving Ritsuka looking completley confused, but his face was still flushed and he opened his eyes slowly. "I love you Sou—"

Instantly Ritsuka was engulfed in coldness. He opened his eyes, the night sky was above him, the stars were out and Marianne was standing looking down on him. She was holding an empty bucket of water.

"I've been calling your for forever, and here I find you sleeping. No more! You'll sleep on my terms!" she snapped.

Ritsuka was soaked from the water that was splashed on him. He shivered. "Now get up, and wash these curtains!"

He did as he was told, and then was ordered to make Marianne dinner, which he did. He walked by a mirror and out of shock dropped her plate as he looked in the mirror. There was a hickey on his neck, exactly where Soubi had been kissing him in his dream!

It was real! At least some part of it had to be real! He put his hand on it. "Soubi…"

"AH! Now look what you did! Gaki!"

"Uh…I'm sorry," Ritsuka said. He hurried to pick it up, and brought her a new plate of food, which she gulped down.

When she was finished she grabbed his wrist dragging him upstairs with unusual strength for a woman so…old…

She put him on his bed and removed from her pocket a needle. "You'll sleep on my terms and my terms only!" she snapped stabbing it into him not caring what she hit or didn't hit.

He winced as he felt some warm liquid enter him.

Instantly he began to feel drowsy, and numb. His limbs seemed to get heavy, and he closed his eyes giving in. _Oh well, this wouldn't be so bad. At least he could see Soubi now_…

"Wake up!"

Ritsuka opened his eyes, feeling another needle stabbed into his arm, he winced again. Marianne was standing beside his bed looking stern. "That will help you stay awake, now you have a lot of work to do! So get to it!"

Wake up? He looked at the window. The sun was rising…what? How was it already daylight? He hadn't seen Soubi…he was supposed to see Soubi in his dreams…what did this mean?

* * *

"Kio, it's been weeks," Yayoi said. "I can't keep playing detective with you, I have to get back to school."

"We'll find them, I know we will," Kio said. He was driving them to yet another place he thought a clue might be.

"Damn it Kio! They're gone! If they weren't they would have come home by now. I am a child, and I have to go to school! It's the law, besides that my parents will start wondering what I'm doing!"

"I'll tell them I'm home schooling you," Kio said.

"Take me home," Yayoi snapped saying each word with a definite tone of anger.

Kio stared at him for a moment. "Alright Yayoi, we're going back now."

He turned the car around and headed in the opposite direction, the direction towards home…

* * *

**I've made a timeline of everything that has to happen before the end of this story. XD It'****s very action packed. :D**

**Anywho, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Care-free kitten: Where is Soubi? He's under your bed! Go look for him. XD**


	24. Timeless's Interference!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **24**►

"Chro," Tempus said dully as they ate their noodles.

"What is it Tempus?" Chronos asked.

"Do you…do you think what we've been doing to Soubi and Ritsuka is really bad."

"I guess it is. Why?"

"I don't know…I was just thinking on everything we've done to them so far…how it all started when we convinced that Kyofu guy to touch Soubi so he would gain all Soubi's thoughts, feelings, and looks. I mean…if we hadn't of told him to take Soubi's form, he never would have been so infatuated with Ritsuka. Then Ritsuka would have never lost his ears."

"That was the fun part," Chronos said. "Do you remember watching Soubi's reaction when he saw earless Ritsuka for the first time? Man manipulating Nagisa's Faceless fighters was so fun."

"Yeah, that was kinda funny," Tempus said. "Then we showed up when Kyofu was going to paint those pictures remember.

"Yeah," Chronos said.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Kio saw Kyofu (in Soubi's body) walking up the sidewalk. His hands in his pockets. Chronos and Tempus were on the rooftop looking down.

"There you are!" he said aloud getting out of his car and slamming the door. He walked over to Kyofu looking furious.

"Soubi you asshole!" he said. "You just up and leave, I was assuming you would be right back!"

"Who are you?" Kyofu asked dully.

"Who…who am I?" Kio stammered. Fury echoed in every word. "I'm your friend! From college! We're doing a painting project together! Remember?!"

"Were doing a painting project…I can paint lead the way," he said.

The two went to Soubi's apartment, and Tempus and Chronos followed.

"I didn't lock it when I left," Kio said. "I sort of left it open—"

"That's fine," Soubi said pushing his way through.

They were inside now. Chronos and Tempus landed on the balcony outside and slid the door open just a crack.

"Soubi are you okay?" Kio asked.

"You want hope?" Kyofu said. "I'll leave you ten canvases all wrapped up and waiting outside the door in four hours. They'll be paintings that express…hope…"

"Uh, okay then," Kio said. "I'll just go for now…uh…and…I'll come back in four hours Soubi."

"You do that then," Kyofu stated.

Kio left closing the door behind him, and Chro and Tempus entered.

"Hello Kyofu," Tempus smiled.

"You two again," he said. "What do you want?"

"We just wanna help you with your painting silly," Chronos said.

"I know what I'm going to paint. Withered flowers, such a lack of hope…it will be perfect."

"That's what Soubi would paint, and you're thinking like him too much," Chronos said wrapping her arms around Kyofu's shoulders. "Want me to tell you the perfect sense of hopelessness? Something Kyofu would paint if he could?"

"Tell me," he said grinning.

"Draw Ritsuka, tied up and bounded in various states, but it's the eyes that will capture people, so use Soubi's talent and draw them well."

"I think I understand. I know what would make the perfect painting," he said. "Thankyou."

"Don't mention it," Tempus said.

"Seriously, it's a secret," Chro whispered in his ear seductively before the girls got up and left the room, leaving him to his paintings.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

"Yeah that was awesome."

"But I mean, all this has been happening because of us. Because of us interfering…don't you wonder what Soubi and Ritsuka's life would have turned out like if we hadn't interfered?"

"Ugh, stop talking like that you're brining me down, are we gonna go mess with Kio and Yayoi now or not?"

"No, they're boring," Tempus said. She took a sip on her milk shake.

"Then let's do something at least!" Chro said. "Anything."

"Like what?"

"I know," Chro said. "Let's bring someone from the past to here, and see what happens…"

"Like who?"

"…someone weird, someone creepy…"

"…"

"What Tempus?"

"I thought, you're so up on all this balance stuff, isn't it time we do something nice for them?" she asked.

"I thought we wanted to make their lives as miserable as possible," Chro said.

"Yea, but…I don't know…it's getting old…"

"Nothing gets old for us," Chronos said. "Give me your hand I know exactly who we should bring."

Tempus held out her hand and Chronos took it and the two disappeared reappearing in a cold building.

Tempus kept drinking her shake as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Shhh!" Chro hissed.

"I want to see Soubi's paintings," Seimei said dully as he and Nisei walked towards his exhibit.

"What for, it's probably just more butterflies…whoa!" Nisei looked up at the artwork and the bound Ritsuka's. The look on Nisei's face was amusement. "Well I like it," he said turning to his master.

Seimei did not look so pleased. "This is not Soubi's work."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know," Seimei said. Seimei looked around seeing the museum owner; he motioned for him to come over.

"Ah yes, you two came in early. We don't usually have people show up for about another hour yet. Though, I see you're looking at our newest exhibit. Breathtaking isn't it!" he asked.

"Take this down," Seimei ordered Nisei, and Nisei immediately stepped over the velvet ropes to do so.

"Now wait just one—"

Seimei stepped forward placing his hand upon the museum owner's head to stop him stepping forward. Nisei took down the paintings and kicked and smashed them until they were unrecognizable.

"Now you're going to have to pay for that!" he shouted furiously. Seimei began to walk away, but stopped just short of the door turning to Nisei.

"Kill him would you."

Nisei threw Seimei a salute as he turn to carry out his task, meanwhile Seimei walked out into the bright sunlight of the morning.

"Wait! Nisei stop!" Chronos said.

Nisei turned. "Who are you."

"We're friends of yours, you'll see us again soon," Tempus said. She was thinking about when they had convinced Nisei to rape Yuiko, but that hadn't happened yet in this timeline.

"What do you want I have a job to do," Nisei said.

"We want to take him, and it'll be like you've carried out your order because he'll be gone from this timeline permanently," Chronos said.

"I don't care," Nisei said shrugging. "As long as Seimei doesn't find out."

"He won't," Tempus said.

"Whatever then," Nisei said. For some reason he trusted them completely, but he didn't know exactly why. He left after Seimei.

They turned to him.

"You like that boy Ritsuka don't you?" Chro asked.

"Uh…what do…"

"Well, if you come with us, you'll have that boy, and you'll be rich beyond your wildest dreams," Chronos said.

"I like what I'm hearing, but…I can't just leave my son…"

"We'll send Hadaka Mamoru along very soon. But the catch is you'll have to live in a different timeline. Can you live like that?" Tempus asked.

"Definitely," the man said.

"Then take our hands, and let's go," Chronos said holding her hand out. Tempus held hers out as well.

Hadaka-san took their hands, and they disappeared.

* * *

**XD**** I updated again…**


	25. A Timeless Ending

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

◄**CHAPTER** **25**►

They reappeared in a small hotel room back at the appropriate time. Chronos smiled. "I'm going to see what Ritsuka's up to, Tempus, watch him for me kay, while I figure out what to do."

"Sure."

With that said, Chronos left the room, and Tempus turned to the man, who looked positively happy.

"Rich!" he said, thinking of all the money he was going to get, and the fact that he would have Ritsuka all to himself.

"That's all you care about is it?" Tempus asked.

"What?" he snapped back. "Everyone wants to be rich, and anyone who doesn't is lying out their ass!"

"…" Tempus flipped her hair back. "And just what will you do for Ritsuka, once we put him in your custody. It will be because of him that'll you'll be rich after all."

"…well…" he was grinning, and Tempus recognized that grin.

"I warn you now not to hurt Ritsuka, or you'll have me to answer to," Tempus said.

"Like you said, he'll be in my custody then…" the man said smiling.

"…" Tempus walked over to him placing her hand on his chest. "That's all I needed to hear."

"What are you—" Suddenly, his chest began to hurt, his left arm too. "What—"

"Shhh," Tempus said putting a finger to her mouth, as the large man fell to the floor. Speeding up the life of his heart was no easy feat, and she needed to concentrate.

"No one will ever hurt Ritsuka again," she said more to herself than the dying man in front of her.

Chronos returned an hour later, and Tempus had not removed her feet from the spot where she stood starring down at the dead body before her.

"T…Tempus! What did you do!?" Chronos gasped.

Tempus's head turned slowly with a, 'what does it look like?' expression. "I killed him," she said so softly that Chronos got a chill that ran up her spine.

* * *

"Ow!" Yuriko gasped as the people at the hospital wrapped her broken leg. It was due to a practice session gone wrong, and she didn't want to go into the details with anyone.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yuiko asked sighing.

"She'll be fine, but she'll need to stay off it," the man said.

"I see…" Yuiko said. Her eyes scanning around. She hated doctors, and hospitals. They creeped her out big time.

She noticed a man in a room down the hall, and she…she didn't know why, but the next thing she knew she had gone there, and she gasped at the sight.

There he lied, Soubi. At least, it looked like him…

Immediately she flagged down a nurse, who hurried over thinking something was wrong.

"What!? What is it!?"

"What is this man's name?" she asked.

"Is that all," the nurse snapped. She sighed looking away, and flipping through the chart she was holding. "He's named John Doe, until we figure out who he is, no one has been able to identify him for a long time."

"…" she looked down at Soubi.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuiko asked.

"He's in a coma," the nurse said. "Why, do you know him?"

"I thought I did."

"Tsk," the girl turned away, clearly this was a waste of her time. She hurried off.

Yuiko sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry Soubi," Yuiko said. "I'll come and see you every day until you wake up."

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER!

* * *

Yayoi was back in school, and living with his parents again rather than Kio, who was…even after all this time…very search obsessed. After all this time meaning a few years. Yayoi was fifteen, and he had seen Kio very little since he said he wasn't going to be searching with him anymore.

Kio would call every once in awhile, but other than that…

Well, Yayoi considered the two of them pretty much over. He grabbed his bag as the bell rang for the students to go home.

"Yayoi!" Yuriko called happily chasing him down. (Her leg had healed). "You going to train with me?"

"No."

"Aw, why?!"

"I have homework Yuirko," Yayoi said. With that final word he headed home.

* * *

Yuiko had been true to her word, and she had gone to see Soubi in the hospital every day, and had the younger karate students draw pictures, which she hung up on the walls to brighten up the room.

In three years, he hadn't awoken once. Yuiko had put her name down, as a person to call should he wake up.

But despite receiving a call or not, she came every day, and she sat with him, and told him stories of the Ritsuka she remembered, and their childhood. She didn't know if he could hear her, but it was worth trying if he could.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he brought Marianne her breakfast in bed. He knocked on the door softly, and she snapped back with. "Well open it already!"

He came in setting the tray of food on her bed. He turned, almost having reached the door when she called him back. "I left you a list of chores on the kitchen table," Marianne said.

"Kay," Ritsuka said. He headed to the kitchen and began working doing everything the list said. Ritsuka's arm was bruised from where the needle was put in every morning and night. As for Soubi, Ritsuka and written it all off as a dream. Soubi was dead, and never coming back.

Ritsuka took the vacuum out from the closet and started it up. He had basically accepted his life would be like this. Drug induced waking. Then cleaning and cooking all day. Then onto a drug induced sleep, where he would be awoken to do it all again…

Ritsuka sighed. He was always so tired, and never seemed to get proper sleep with drugs.

When he finished vacuuming, it was time for raking…great…

* * *

Kio still worked. He made clothing designs, and created outfits that amazed people from one country to the next, but every spare second he had was spent looking for Soubi. While he did try to look for Ritsuka, he didn't search for him as much. Because he figured once he found Soubi, Ritsuka was sure to be with him.

Though he couldn't help thinking, that…maybe…Yayoi was right, and they were gone for good. Why else would that not have at least contacted them in three years!?

…Yayoi…thinking about him made his heart hurt. He hadn't seen or spoken with him much at all either and one thing was certain. He had probably moved on…probably to some one better looking…maybe…maybe even a girl…

* * *

Soubi still didn't know where he was. But it was so dark, and lonely. There was no way of keeping time in this place. None at all. So he could have only been here a week, or a hundred years. It didn't matter. Soubi didn't care how long he had been here.

What he did care about was that Ritsuka had not come to see him. He didn't know if the Ritsuka he had seen was a real one or not, but even an imaginary Ritsuka would have been welcome at this point.

"Ritsuka," Soubi sighed as he stared into…nothing…

* * *

For the last three years, Chronos had been treading on thin ice around Tempus, who rarely spoke to her. But constantly stared off into space. Chro hadn't even been worried about making Ritsuka's life miserable because she was so worried about her and Tempus. Finally one day, Tempus and she were at a fast food restaurant, and she slammed her paper cup onto the table.

"Tempus!" she snapped.

Tempus didn't flinch at the movement or the fact that pop was now pouring everywhere. Her eyes however slowly drifted into Chro's direction.

"Tempus! What…what's happening to us!?"

"…"

"Answer me! What's wrong with you! With us! What—"

Chro suddenly stared at her, as Tempus's eyes drifted away out the window.

"You…you love him…don't you?"

Tempus's eyes shot back locking with Chro's and immediately the corners of the girls eyes filled with tears, and Chro gasped. It was true…Tempus…she was in love with Ritsuka.

Chro felt the tears coming to her eyes. The love of her life loved another!

"Damn you! Were Done!" Chro snapped, and she took off running from the restaurant.

"Chro wait!" Tempus said jumping to her feet.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter has been updated! Yea! XD**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I'll try and update soon, but no promises.**


	26. Soubi's Awake!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **26**►

Yuiko fixed the flowers in the flower pot arranging them so they were perfect. Then she nervously straightened Soubi's sheets. She kept him up too. Shaving his face everyday so his beard wouldn't grow. She would even cut his hair when it would get too long. But she always kept it at the length she remembered him to wear his hair.

Today was a bright day, not a cloud in the sky. She opened the curtains wide so the sun filled the room, and then she sat beside Soubi smiling.

"Hello," she said. "How are you today Soubi?"

No answer, but then again, she wasn't expecting one.

"What story should I tell you today?" she asked her voice weak and horse. She was a very old woman. "Let me think, oh…one time when Ritsuka and I were in school together, there were these pictures…awful picture of him. Well our class saw them…and they wanted paint Ritsuka. Sato-san…was our teachers name I believe."

She sat back in her chair staring at the ceiling. "They called him a subject of art, and the teacher had him sit up in front of the class with his hands tied behind his back. Oh it was awful, I couldn't believe they were making a display of him like they were…"

She pushed the chair closer to Soubi so he could hear her better. That was if he could hear her.

"I hated it, and so I asked the teacher if I could be excused, and I rushed off as fast as I could. My plan had been to tell the Principal…or someone. But that's when I saw it. The Fire alarm case. I looked around for something to break it with…but I couldn't find anything. Ritsuka-kun was my friend…and I wasn't going to leave him like that. So I broke it with my bare hands," she said holding up her hands. They were old, and wrinkled…but you see the faint remains of scars from the incident. Since that day, she never had been able to open her left hand up all the way.

"They had let him go then…and I was so relieved to see him running towards me in the hall. At least he didn't have to go through that anymore…"

"Wow, you really are a sweet girl."

Yuiko smiled. "I haven't been called a girl in so many years," she said opening her eyes. Soubi was sitting up…staring at her.

She jumped suddenly. She hadn't realized it had been Soubi who had spoken.

"My God, do you want to give an old woman a heart attack?" she gasped holding her heart.

"I'm sorry," he said. He was looking around the room.

"When did…when did you wake up?"

"When you opened the curtains," he said. He wasn't sure what had happend. But everything had been so dark, just like it had always been...and then...suddenly there was all this light, and when he opened his eyes...he was here.

She stared at him. It looked like the Soubi she remembered. Even though the Soubi she remembered was six feet under buried beside Ritsuka's grave…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Yuiko was lying beside her husband Kimura in their room at Kimura's apartment. Suddenly Kimura sat bolt up right in bed, waking Yuiko as well.

"Uh…what? Are you…Kimura?"

He face looked shocked his eyes widened horrifically. "Oh my God Tsugi!" he said jumping out of bed.

"Kimura, what's wrong?"

Kimura was frantically looking for his cloths, tears pouring down his face. He didn't seem to even notice she was there.

"KIMURA!" Yuiko shouted finally getting him to stop and look at her. "What is wrong?"

"It's Tsugi…he's dead!"

"No, we just saw him…not too long ago…how could he be—"

Kimura suddenly fell to his knees in tears. Nothing hurt worse in the world than a broken connection, and Kimura felt like his soul had just been shattered completely. Ritsuka was gone…the love of his life was gone…for good.

Yuiko could never have understood his pain, but she knew that he was in pain. She climbed out of bed wearing her silk nightgown and she walked over to him placing her arms around her husband. "It's okay…you'll be fine…I love you."

How could Yuiko know, she couldn't. Kimura had had to endure more hurt than most fighters. Having found his Sacrifice, and then…not even being allowed to be at his side forever, and then having to marry someone else. He remembered how hurt he had been saying vows pledging himself to Yuiko while Ritsuka, his entire world stood behind him as his best man. Kimura kept glancing in Ritsuka's direction throughout the ceremony. Being of one name Ritsuka should only have had eyes for Kimura, and yet his eyes rested on the blonde haired man in the front row.

Kimura remembered how their connection had been so strong, that when Yuiko had parties where everyone was invited Ritsuka and he had to keep away from each other. Because if even their skin touched accidentally Kimura and Ritsuka found themselves embracing almost instantly, and more than once Soubi had found them that way.

Soubi had never known what the connection between Figher and Sacrifice was like. But he had always been told it was intense and overwhelming, and the longer the two tried to stay away the more irritable it became. He never got mad at Ritsuka when he found the two that way, but he would always give Kimura a nasty look as though it were his fault. Ritsuka was often seen apologizing hurridly while buttioning up his shirt.

Kimura felt Yuiko's arms around him holding him close. "I love you too Yui," he said. He would never love Yuiko as much as he loved Ritsuka…but he did love her.

Yuiko stood up grabbing her coat. "Well come on," she said. "Let's go look for Ritsuka-kun."

(((FLAHSBACK ENDS)))

"Soubi…you…you are the real Soubi aren't you? Not just…not just someone who looks like him?" she asked.

Soubi turned to her smiling. "I remember everything Yuiko."

"Everything?"

"Uh-huh?"

"But…you were dead! I watched them burry you, and Ritsuka was dead too…"

Soubi's heart suddenly jumped and he grabbed Yuiko's arms. "How long have I been asleep? How long?"

"I've been looking after you for three years, but I don't know how long you were here before that."

"Three years," Soubi said. "Damn it!"

"So you are a reincarnation of the Soubi I know," Yuiko said her eyes filling up with tears, and suddenly she hugged him.

"Yuiko?"

"I guess…I'm a bit uglier than you remember me," Yuiko said looking up and smiling at him. Her wrinkled face so much different than the Yuiko he knew, and yet so similar at the same time.

Soubi placed his hands at either side of her face forcing her head up. Her wrinkles had changed her but one thing was the same…those stunning eyes of hers…

"Yuiko," he said smiling. "A beauty like yours cannot be hidden by age."

He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Yayoi! Wait for me!"

"I'm busy Yuriko," Yayoi said suddenly his phone rang.

Yuriko flung her arms around him and stared down at the phone. "Who is it? Who?"

Yayoi looked down at his phone.

"Kio," he said softly staring down at the phone, that was Kio's number that was showing up.

Yayoi opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess," Yayoi said.

"Turn around."

Yayoi turned so quickly that Yuriko was thrown back wards. She fell on the ground. "Ow!" she sighed rubbing her butt.

Kio was standing outside his school in front of his limo.

Yayoi smiled. "Gotta go Yuriko, I'll talk to you later." With that he headed over to Kio. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"…us…"

"Oh?" Yayoi said. "Is there an us?"

"You tell me," Kio said.

Yayoi put his hand in his pockets looking away. He wasn't sure…

Kio stepped forward suddenly pulling Yayoi close. "You've cut your hair," he said. Indeed Yayoi's hair was short…more like a bowl cut.

"Well…I did because…because…"

"I like it," Kio said and he leaned down kissing him softly upon the lips. Instantly a thousand emotions seemed to envelop them, and a longing desire both had forgotten came to the surface. Nothing was stronger than the bond of a connection. Kio pulled back softly, but Yayoi wasn't going to have that. He threw his arms around Kio pulling him closer.

Yuriko was watching a short distance away…she had lost him…

"I hate you Yayoi," she snapped, though she only said it loud enough for herself to hear. With that she took off running at full speed.

Yayoi didn't notice however he was far to busy searching Kio's mouth. How he had stayed away from this man for so long was beyond him.

Kio pulled back again slowly not allowing Yayoi to pull him close again. "Perhaps we shouldn't do this outside your school," he said. With that he opened the door to the limo and stepped back allowing Yayoi enough room to climb in.

Once inside Yayoi immediately tried to continue their making out, but Kio held up his hand. "Though there was something you might want to see," he said turning on the limo's TV.

The reporter came on.

"As we reported this morning a man seems to have woken up from a three year coma, he has declined being interviewed, but the doctors have at least learned his name. This man, Agatsuma Soubi woke up after a three year coma. Our reporters are trying to convince him to be interviewed."

Yayoi turned to him. "So…he is alive. Do you think Ritsuka's with him?"

"No," Soubi said. "If he had been he would have been able to tell the doctors who Soubi was."

"Oh…right…"

"I'm heading to see Soubi now, you wanna come?"

"Of course," Yayoi said.

"Driver to the hospital please!"

"Right," said the man.

* * *

Ritsuka was so tired…there was never a time when he wasn't…

"RITSUKA!" shouted Marianne from the living room. "Turn on the TV!"

Ritsuka stopped the dishes he was washing and turned the TV on. Marianne loved making Ritsuka do things she could easily do herself.

He flipped it to the news station, because Marianne liked seeing other peoples misfortune. But when the headline came up saying a man woke up from a three year coma she suddenly looked upset. There was no misfortune in a man suddenly being awake after three years.

Ritsuka walked back to the kitchen and started doing up the dishes again, when he heard the reporter's voice:

"As we reported this morning a man seems to have woken up from a three year coma, he has declined being interviewed, but the doctors have at least learned his name. This man, Agatsuma Soubi—"

CRASH! Ritsuka had dropped the plate he was holding.

"—woke up after a three year coma. Our reporters are trying to convince him to be interviewed."

Ritsuka ran into the room just as Marianne turned off the TV.

"Did she say—" Ritsuka began, but Marianne interrupted.

"No."

"But I heard her. She said Soubi's name…she said…"

"I didn't hear any such thing…"

"Well I did," Ritsuka snapped. "I have to check!"

With that Ritsuka took off running, and Marrian jumped to her feet. "I order you not to go!" she spat.

Ritsuka froze, he turned to her. His face looking furious. "Watch me!" he snapped and with that he took off running from the house.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Kio said as he pushed past the reporters at the door and entered Soubi's room.

"Oh…hey," Soubi said. He was standing in the middle of the room dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Well, look who is awake!" Kio said trying to keep a kind smile on his face. Though his anger was building up and up with every second.

"Yeah," Soubi said.

"Three years of searching! And looking, and sleepless nights, and all along you were in the first place we looked…" Kio said.

"Calm down Kio," Yayoi said.

Soubi stared at Yayoi, he looked so much older…he wondered how much older Ritsuka must look. "You were looking for me?"

"Of couse we were, when you and Ritsuka just suddenly disappeared, what were we supposed to do!?" Kio spat. "Of course it's so like you to show up the very day I decide to quit looking for you. Do you know how much time I wasted looking everywhere but here!?"

"It's okay Kio," Soubi said. "Thank you for looking so hard for me, but I really have to go find Ritsuka."

"You're not leaving us again!?" Kio spat. "Besides, you won't get out of here with all the reporters around."

"He's gone Kio," Yayoi said.

Kio spun around. Yayoi was pointing to the window Soubi had just jumped out of. Kio ran to the window. "SOUBI!"

Soubi looked up at him smiling. "I'll see you at your apartment soon Kio, and I'll have Ritsuka with me when I come."

With that Soubi took off. Ritsuka had already told him that Marianne was his new Sacrifice…but he didn't know where to find Marianne. He knew someone who could help him with that.

* * *

Ritsuka realized shortly after running out the house that he had no clue where he was. Damn it! The sleeping drugs he had been given every night sure had fucked him up royally. He had very little energy and was so tired at the moment he thought he would fall flat on his face and just sleep till morning. But falling asleep in this part of town would not have been a good thing…

Ritsuka was using a building for balance and he was down a narrow street. He was thinking about Soubi. Surely other people in the world could have had Soubi's exact name. Quite a few people could also have his name…who knows…maybe the Soubi he was searching for wasn't even his Soubi.

The sight in front of him suddenly got hazy, and Ritsuka placed both hands on the wall next to him to stop him from falling over. "Ngh," he felt so weak and tired. How was he supposed to find the hospital in this state?

Ritsuka felt a pain in his wrist. He looked down. The name, sightless written upon it, and it was bleeding. His looking for Soubi meant he was going against his name…damn…it sure was painful…

"I'll find you Soubi," Ritsuka said. "If you're alive…I'll find you."

* * *

Soubi's taxi was parked outside Septimal Moon, and he burst in despite the receptionist woman calling him back.

He remembered where Ritsu's office was and he burst in there rather quickly.

"Ritsu!" he snapped.

"Ah, hello…Soubi was it?" he said. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm very much alive. Where's my Sacrifice…" he stopped. That's right, Ritsuka wasn't his sacrifice in this time… "I mean my Fighter!?"

"Well, I thought you were dead Soubi, so naturally I found him a new Sacrifice."

"I know, where does Marianne live?"

Ritsu smiled and dug around in his desk pulling out a slip of paper with her information on it. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

"Hand it over!"

"Now Soubi let's—"

Ritsu blinked and noticed the paper was missing from his hand. He looked up and saw Soubi was already leaving. Ritsu smiled. "How rude."

* * *

It didn't take Soubi long to get to Marianne's house, and he rushed inside while trying to be as quiet as possible. Marianne should be sleeping right now, so he began to look through the rooms in the house. He could not find any room that appeared to belong to Ritsuka.

Soubi decided waking her up would be the only option…

Soubi went to Marianne's room and kicked open the door.

Marianne jumped frantically. "What! What's going on!? Who are you!?"

Soubi stepped further into the room so that the moonlight form the window hit his face and showed her who he was.

"Soubi!" she gasped. "It's you! You're here!"

"Where is Ritsuka?"

Her face suddenly looked upset. "That little Gaki! Tsk, he ran off when he saw the news state you'd woken up from a coma. Did you have a nice sleep?" she teased.

"Which way did he go?"

"Haven't a clue…but do tell him to hurry back if you find him. He has cleaning to do."

"Ritsuka isn't ever coming back to you!" Soubi snapped. "Live here with your riches, and die alone you old hag!"

With that Soubi left her looking stunned after him. He hurried out to the street. Soubi didn't know which way Ritsuka would have gone. But he picked a direction and took off.

* * *

**Yea! Yea! Another Chapter Done! XD**

**So...Soubi is awake! *dances* That makes me happy...**


	27. Yowai

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 to the Story "Miles Apart!" Ritsuka adores a master who is too busy with his girl friend to really notice him or the abuse he suffers in his absence. Ritsuka fears causing his master any trouble, and so, he dose not mention the things he is forced to go through.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

◄**CHAPTER** **27**►

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered as he leaned against a building and slid to the ground. He sighed. Ritsuka wasn't a doctor but something was wrong with him, and the only thing he could blame were the sleeping drugs…he guessed that was what was making him feel so awful.

He was so tired he didn't want to walk anymore. It was just too hard. Though he wasn't about to quit…Soubi was the person he cherished most in all the world! He wasn't about to just not look for him. It was just at the moment he didn't have the strength. If he just took a quick nap he would be fine…then he would be well rested and able to find Soubi!

Ritsuka closed his eyes leaning his bed back against the cold hard brick. He was so tired, so sleep would be wonderful…but…he couldn't sleep. After resting there for twenty minutes he still couldn't sleep. His eyes were prickly, and his body felt like it would melt through the concrete below him. All the signs of being extremely tired…and yet…he couldn't.

Man! This was frustrating. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, so he could wake up and look for Soubi. His body felt like it was screaming, "Sleep!" Though his mind kept laughing at it, saying, "Nope! You stay awake!"

He groaned as he felt himself being lifted from the ground, though he was far too tired to open his eyes. Someone was carrying him…who? Or was this a dream? Yes, a dream…that meant he must be sleeping! Now, all he had to do was rest up and go search for Soubi!

Ritsuka could hear talking…talking…whoever it was needed to shut up! He needed to stay asleep…

Then the next thing he knew he was lying on something soft…so soft…he just wanted to melt right into it, and he felt cold…very cold…damn…You can't be sleeping and cold! Could you?

The next thing he felt was a warm wet cloth at the side of his neck…damn it…he really wasn't asleep…and whoever this was needed to cut it out! "Stop," he said weakly and crossly. This was annoying.

Ritsuka opened his eyes, and looked up…

"No way," he said as he stared up into Soubi's face. Soubi was leaning against the headboard of the bed they were on, with his weak little fighter wresting against his chest. Soubi had unzipped Ritsuka's coat, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on Ritsuka's shirt so he could pat him with the warm cloth.

"Good morning sleepy," Soubi said, even though it was actually late at night.

"Soubi is that…really you?"

"Of course," Soubi said grinning.

Ritsuka reached his arm up placing it on the back of Soubi's neck bringing his head down just enough for Ritsuka to reach Soubi's lips with his own.

"I've missed you," Ritsuka said. "Where did you go?"

"To sleep, but I'm awake now, and I'm here," Soubi said softly damping the cloth again in the bowl of hot water beside him, and patting Ritsuka's chest softly.

"You are?" Rituska asked still not sure if he believed it.

"Yes Ritsuka," Soubi said maneuvering himself from around Ritsuka so he could lay him down flat on the bed. He helped Ritsuka remove his coat too, and he set it on a nearby chair. Upon removing his hand from it, Soubi saw blood on his finger tips. He turned to Ritsuka looking down at the blood on his arm.

"You're bleeding Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Oh…yeah…"

Soubi pushed up Ritsuka's sleeve and began using the damp cloth to wipe the blood away. It was then that he saw it…Marianne's name…_damn that cunt_! How dare she write her name upon Ritsuka's skin.

Soubi got out some bandages after most of the blood was cleaned off, and he wrapped it neatly.

Ritsuka watched him dazed. Still so surprised this was even happening. Soubi finished as sat beside his Ritsuka upon the bed. Leaning down he placed his forehead to Ritsuka's. "My poor little Ritsuka so yowai," he whispered.

"I'm okay," Ritsuka whispered back, and he reached up grabbing hold of Soubi's hair pulling his face down to meet his own. Then Ritsuka softly kissed him.

To Ritsuka's dismay, Soubi pulled back almost instantly.

"Soubi?"

He smiled running his fingers across Ritsuka's damp forehead pushing aside the bangs that blocked his eyes. "Ritsuka, why don't you get some sleep? You look like you could use the rest."

"I've been trying to," Ritsuka said. "But I can't seem to fall asleep."

Soubi stood up pulling the covers up to Ritsuka's chin. "Try," Soubi said softly.

"Okay."

With that Soubi headed to the other room. The hotel room he had purchased for the night looked just like a mini apartment with it's own kitchen and everything. Soubi sat down on the sofa sighing. No matter how he tried to picture it, this was not his Ritsuka. The only way his Ritsuka would come back is if he regained his memories.

* * *

It took a bit of explaining to the hospital and reporters why Soubi had just suddenly up and disappeared. After a while of interrogation from them, Yayoi, Kio, and Yuiko slipped away.

The three of them were in the back of Kio's limo heading home.

"So where can I drop you off Kimura-san?" Kio asked.

"Please," she said. "Just call me Yuiko."

"Yuiko is a little girls name, I'm not calling you that!" he said. "Where is your house I'll drop you off."

Yayoi suddenly looked very nervous. "You're name is…Kimura…"

Yuiko nodded.

"Crap," Yayoi said. "Your granddaughter wouldn't happen to be Yuriko would it?"

"Why yes, do you know her?"

"Sort a," he said. "She's only been tryin' to date me since I was eight."

Kio laughed outload. "Aw, my boyfriends got a girlfriend!" he said laughing, but then suddenly looked serious. "Wait…my boyfriend has a girlfriend…this isn't serious is it?"

"Didn't you listen to me, I said trying to date me. She hasn't actually dated me yet."

Kio got up crossing the short limo and sat beside Yayoi pulling him close. He had always been a rather jealous person…Kio sighed.

Yuiko told them where the dojo was, and they dropped her off driving away quickly incase Yuriko was there somewhere. She waved goodbye as they drove off, and Kio wasted no time to ask what had been nagging at him...

"Did you kiss her?" Kio asked.

"Who?"

"That Yuriko girl," Kio snapped.

Yayoi eyed him for a moment. "Yeah."

Kio looked like he was suddenly frozen, and Yayoi poked him to try and get him to wake up. All he succeeded in doing was leaning his frozen form against the side of the limo as Kio stared off into space.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to drink all you liquor," Yayoi warned reaching into the liquor cabinet. "Last chance, underage minor…you'll be in a lot of trouble if you get caught…"

Still Kio didn't move.

"Whatever," Yayoi said pouring himself a glass. He had always wanted to drink this, and lord knows of all the days to get shit faced, today was the day. "Bottoms up," he said before taking a shot.

* * *

An hour and a half later Soubi came in with a tray of food. He figured Ritsuka would still be sleeping. But he wasn't. Ritsuka was lying awake staring up at the ceiling. His eye were barely open.

"Didn't you try to go to sleep?" he asked.

"Of course," Ritsuka said. He sounded awful tired.

Soubi set the food down on the table by the bed and crawled over to Ritsuka running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair trying to relax him enough to fall asleep. Ritsuka turned his head into Soubi's touch, and his eyes closed. Though Soubi could tell he was not sleeping.

"I don't know what to do Ritsuka, you just have to relax," Soubi said. He didn't really understand how it was that Ritsuka couldn't sleep. Sleeping came as naturally to humans as breathing. It's something people have to do whether they like it or not. So he couldn't understand why Ritsuka couldn't.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said timidly, feeling slightly ashamed to be asking what he was about to.

Soubi looked down at him. "What is it?"

"Can you get something out of my coat pocket for me…"

"Sure," Soubi said getting up immediately he headed over to the coat and searched it. What he pulled out was a vial of liquid, and a collection of unused needles. Soubi read the label.

"Ritsuka what are you thinking?" he asked calmly. It had been the reaction Ritsuka was expecting. "Sleeping medication, this stuff can seriously—"

"I know," Ritsuka said looking away. "Can I have it, please? I just can't seem to fall asleep without it."

Soubi looked down at the vial. "No way," Soubi said. "The more you keep taking junk like that the more messed up you're going to get. Why did you start taking it in the first place?"

Ritsuka sighed rubbing his prickly eyes. "When I would fall asleep, I would see you, and…I was so excited to see you in my dreams that I'd fall asleep when Marianne didn't want me to. So she's been giving me that so I would sleep only when she wanted me to."

Soubi looked down at the medication in his hand.

"But after she started using that…I couldn't dream or see you anymore…"

So that's why Ritsuka and he had stopped meeting in…whatever place that was…

"Please Soubi, I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep."

"Ugh," Soubi wasn't sure. If what Ritsuka was saying was true, then Ritsuka had been using this stuff to sleep for the past 3 years. No wonder he couldn't sleep without it. But who knows what that was doing to his mind and body.

In the end he gave in. Ritsuka just looked so tired…so yowai. If this would give him temporary relief…then that's what mattered…right?

He filled the vial and pulled back the sleeve on Ritsuka's arm. He noticed his arm was black an blue…

_That bitch_! Soubi thought. He was going to kill her! He was seriously going to kill her!

His arm was being stabbed with the needle repeatedly, each night…for three years! Tsk!

Soubi wasn't about to. He threw the needle on the other side of the room.

"Uh…Soubi…"

"It'll be fine Ritsuka," Soubi said. "You just have to get it out of your system. Besides I have a much better way."

Ritsuka whimpered, sure that the way Soubi was thinking could not be better than the drugs he had been given before.

Soubi held his hand above Ritsuka, "Sleep."

Ritsuka's eyes widened but only for a second. "Soubi, how—"

It was all he managed to say before his eyelids suddenly became far to heavy to hold up, and Ritsuka slipped off into unconsciousness.

He knew what Ritsuka had been thinking. Ritsuka had been wondering how Soubi was using a fighter spell, when Soubi was his Sacrifice.

Though, Soubi had his memories back from their previous lives together. So he remembered all about the days when he was a fighter. This was a much better way for Ritsuka to sleep. It was not drug induced so there would be no harmful side effects, and he could rest fully until tomorrow if he wished. Soubi was not about to wake him.

Though he did lie right beside him, for he did not want Ritsuka to wake up without him there.

* * *

**HAPPY LATE THANKS GIVING!**

***gobble gobble***


	28. Gone

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 of "My Loveless Trilogy."**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **28**►

Ritsuka opened his eyes the next day. It took him a few minutes to realize just what was going on. This wasn't his room back at Marianne's place…this was…

He turned noticing Soubi was lying beside him.

Ritsuka turned away staring straight up at the ceiling…Soubi…he was…he was right here…

Nervously he sat up reaching out his hand. He pushed Soubi's hair back out of his face. Soubi looked like an angel…

Smiling Ritsuka lifted up his arm and crawled under it so they were face to face. He leaned in softly kissing Soubi's sleeping lips…

Soubi opened his eyes immediately upon feeling him, and pulled back softly. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better…but…Master…how did you use a fighter's spell if I'm your fighter?"

"Yea," Soubi said sitting up. "About that…we…we have to talk…"

"Master?" Ritsuka said concerned. Shouldn't they be hugging right now? Kissing? Enjoying the fact that they were in each other's arms once again? This was not how he had pictured their reunion.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?"

"A lot," Ritsuka admitted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm _your_ fighter Ritsuka…not the other way around."

"Don't be silly Soubi…" Ritsuka answered.

"NO!" Soubi snapped, making Ritsuka jump slightly. "I'm sorry," Soubi said immediately. He was just… "Listen…you're not my Sacrifice. Because I'm your fighter, that's how it's been since the day I met you…"

"When Ritsu had you come take me home," Ritsuka said remembering the day well…remembering how he had stood out in the rain at Soubi's command.

"No," Soubi said trying to find the best way to explain this. "When I met you outside of your school, you were upset and you ran by me. But I caught your arm because even though I had never met you before. You looked too much like Seimei to be anyone else…"

"…I don't remember that…" Ritsuka said…wondering who Seimei was…

"I know. That's when you were my Sacrifice…and I was your fighter."

"…"

"You have to remember. Faceless! Remember them! One of them had posed as me and they took your ears…"

"My ears…"

"Think Ritsuka…remember how we slept together for the first time in mall display bed, and how you went to that Academy after your mother died, and you met Kimura there…surely you remember him. He was your fighter…he was Loveless…"

"…I don't remember any of this!" Ritsuka snapped. "Stop making up stories and just hold me. We're back together after being apart for so long. You hold the person you love when you've been apart so long…"

"And when I find him I will…"

Ritsuka's eyes widened with shock at those words. "Just what are you saying?"

"…The Ritsuka I knew. That's the Ritsuka I love. You're not him…and until your memory returns…you won't ever be," Soubi said. Perhaps a bit more callously than he had intended. But Ritsuka had to hear this…

"I'm not your Ritsuka…" he said clutching the bed sheet his eyes disappearing below him bangs. "But if my memory…returns…you say I will be…"

"Yes."

"Just what the hell is going to happen to me if your Ritsuka does return?" he snapped. Nothing going the way he had hopped or planned.

"I don't know," Soubi said truthfully as he stared at Ritsuka, who was sitting on the bed shaking. The Ritsuka he knew and the Ritsuka here before him were different yet the same in many ways. It seemed they shared the similar fears though…

"I don't know what will happen…" Soubi said softly. "But please for me…could you just try to remember."

"…"

"Please," Soubi said reaching his hand up to stroke his cheek.

"No," Ritsuka said. "Soubi listen to me I'm right here…just…just accept me please… Master I will do anything you ask…just…"

"Ritsuka…it's exactly for that reason that I can't…" Soubi said softly lifting the boy's head up so he would look at him.

"But…"

"Just try for me okay, you might remember. Then you'll—"

"NO! You want me to leave so that I'll be what you want… I'll be anything you want right now. Tell me how your Ritsuka would act, I'll act that way I promise…just don't…" Ritsuka couldn't help the tears that fell. Soubi was asking him to give up his entire identity…to (essentially) disappear. After he had waited so long for him too…

"I can't…I'm sorry…"

Ritsuka jumped off the bed and ran locking himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Yayoi only tried the one shot…but it hadn't been as good as he thought. Kio seemed like he had completely locked himself away in a separate part of his own little mind and didn't seem to want to come out.

The limo pulled up to their destination and Yayoi turned to Kio, who was fairing no better by that point.

So…what else could he do? It wasn't like Yayoi could carry him to the apartment… Instead he laid down on the seat with his head on Kio's leg waiting for him to come out of his little…trance. Whatever you want to call it…

Yayoi couldn't help but smile…

Kio was…annoying, childish at times, very jealous over little things, and smothering more often than not. Though…he really did love this man…

Yayoi placed a soft kiss on Kio's hand after thirty minutes of silence.

Finally he came out of his lost state. "Yayoi?" he said looking down. "Let's get you inside. It's kind of cold here."

Kio climbed out helping Yayoi out of the limo and once they had climbed out Kio put his jacket around Yayoi's shoulders.

* * *

"Ritsuka come out…"

"…" Ritsuka sat on the bathroom floor with his legs pulled up to his chest. After all that time of longing to see him, praying to hear his voice again…Soubi had to turn around and do something like this…

Though what if he was right? If he wasn't Soubi's Ritsuka…then that meant…that the Soubi outside the bathroom door wasn't _his_ Soubi…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Ritsuka screamed into the tape that muffled his cry, and he tried desperately to pull his hands free.

Isshin leaned down kissing his neck, and he tried even more desperately to get free. _He hated him_! _He hated this man_!

"Come on Ritsuka," Isshin said. "Really this is easier than you're making it."

He ran his fingers over the rose scar on Ritsuka's chest. Ritsuka was trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs. If he could get his hands free then he would rip the tape off his mouth and send Isshin flying out the window all the way across town.

Isshin undid the first button on Ritsuka's pants, and Ritsuka closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore…

_Soubi_, he thought. _I'm so sorry… I really wanted to give my ears to you_…

His eyes being tightly shut did not stop him from hearing…and what he heard was a click.

He opened his eyes. Isshin didn't have any expression upon his face even though, the barrel of a 45 was placed at his temple, and the person holding it…Soubi…

Oh, Soubi looked like a God…his savior a white knight with golden hair a gun as his sword.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, at least that's what he tried to say, the tape made it sound funny…Soubi looked frightening, Ritsuka was even terrified of him. The look on Soubi's face would have made anyone cower in fear.

Isshin turned slowly towards Soubi starring straight down the barrel. "You're home early," Isshin said.

"Good thing huh?" Soubi snapped. "Stand up!"

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ritsuka thought of him. Soubi, _his_ Soubi…he remembered when he had begged Soubi not leave him…and when Soubi had given him that impossible task of catching a mozu…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"I don't care…if…if you don't love me…or even if…if you don't want me. It's just…today. I came very close to losing my ears, ears that…that are yours Master…they belong to you. I belong to you. I don't care what…what you do with me…or to me…just…I don't wanna leave you Master. I don't want to be apart from you ever…please…if nothing else…"

His head dropped and the blanket fell off. "I will do anything for you Master. I want you to live your life, please…think of me as yours, and do with me whatever you want. Just don't ever make me leave, or…or send me away."

"Ritsuka…"

"Please…I'm s—"

In a second Soubi's mouth was on Ritsuka's silencing him, after a few seconds of feverish kissing he pulled back. "Shut up, I told you…don't apologize."

Ritsuka stared up at Soubi wide eyed.

"Look, just...don't make promises you can't keep."

"Huh?"

"You say you'll do anything for me, but that's not possible."

"It is! Test me! Tell me to do something, anything and I'll show you!" Ritsuka said desperately. He wanted so much to prove to Soubi how much he cared for him.

"Alright, Ritsuka. I want you to catch a Mozu," Soubi said.

"A Mozu," Ritsuka repated picturing the bird Soubi was talking about. "Sure! I can do that!"

"With your bare hands!" Soubi explained further.

"Okay Soubi I'll catch this bird for you," Ritsuka said happily.

"Good now get to bed," Soubi ordered. Ritsuka hurried off to his room.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

The realization hit him…he had never actually caught the bird for Soubi…he had never completed the task even after Ritsuka had pledged he would do anything in the world for him. Ritsuka felt streams of water falling from his eyes. Now he never would…he never would…because even if he caught one this very second…the Soubi here was not the Soubi he had promised…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka laughed nervously. "Hi Soubi," he said. A huge gust of wind came around the building at that point. Ritsuka closed his eyes clinging to the building as best he could.

"Grab my hand Ritsuka, we're going home," Soubi called.

"You're too far away, I can't…"

"Damn it you can, I order you to come closer," Soubi said.

Ritsuka looked at him with fearful eyes. Soubi knew Ritsuka would not disobey a direct order, but he also knew the kid was terrified to even move and inch. Though it seemed Ritsuka obedient nature was stronger than his fear.

Slowly Ritsuka started moving closer to him, until his foot slips and he slid down the wall. Only one foot was keeping him there now. Ritsuka could feel his heart pounding rapidly, he was so scared.

"Ritsuka, just look at me Ritsuka, don't look at anything else," Soubi called over the roar of the wind which had picked up.

Ritsuka was a few inches closer now. Soubi reached his hand out as far as it would go, and Ritsuka did the same. There was still a good inch separating them.

"Hi Ritsuka," called a voice from the window at his other side.

Ritsuka looked over at him. "Kio?"

"Soubi be prepared to catch him!" Kio said.

"What!" Ritsuka and Soubi gasped together.

Kio held his palm out uttering a spell under his breath, and Ritsuka felt a force shove him as if someone had been standing behind him and given him a kick. Ritsuka was jolted forward towards Soubi who caught hold of his wrist just in time...

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up and in through the window to safety.

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said.

"Baka Ritsuka," Soubi snapped.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

That Soubi was gone…that Soubi was gone…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Ritsuka who had finished his meal hurried off to get dressed, and then Soubi met him at the door.

"I'll see you when you get home Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Bye," Ritsuka said slightly upset. He opened the door, but Soubi put his hand out and shut it. Ritsuka looked up. "Soubi?"

Soubi put one arm around Ritsuka and used his free hand to tip Ritsuka's head up. Soubi bent down and kissed him passionately. Ritsuka's arms flew up grabbing hold of the long strands of gold at either side of his head. _What a wonderful birthday present_! Ritsuka thought to himself. Though he didn't know that this wasn't his present at all.

Soubi pulled back letting Ritsuka breathe, Ritsuka seemed to melt into Soubi's arms and he buried his face in Soubi's shirts wrapping his arms around Soubi's waist taking in everything. The passion that still hung on his lips, and Soubi's smell…(at the moment he smelled like cigarettes and pancakes).

"You have to go to school now Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

"Uh-uh," Ritsuka moaned burying his face into Soubi's shirt even further.

"C'mon," Soubi said prying Ritsuka's arms off. "Get to school."

"I love you Soubi," Ritsuka said.

"I love you too Ritsuka," Soubi answered.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

That had been the last time he had seen his Soubi…and he was gone. He wouldn't ever see his Soubi again…

Suddenly…Ritsuka felt so very alone…

* * *

Soubi had been talking to him outside the door trying to coax him out. But nothing seemed to work, so he sat sown on the edge of the bed and waited for him to leave on his own.

A short time later the door opened and a tear stained Ritsuka emerged.

"I've been thinking…" Ritsuka sighed. "If…I'm not the Ritsuka you remember. Then that means…you're not the Soubi I remember either. Right?"

"Yes, that's right…"

"Then…I'll try. I'll try to remember," Ritsuka said walking over to him. "My Soubi is gone. What do I have to live for now anyway?"

"…"

"Would you…do me a favor? You know…before I'm gone for good."

"Anything..." Soubi said.

For one wild moment a few...impure thoughts crossed his mind...but he thought better on them.

"Hold me…one stranger to another just…"

Soubi didn't need any more than that. He immediately pulled Ritsuka close holding him against his chest, his hand ran through Ritsuka's black hair.

Ritsuka liked the way Soubi smelled. Like cigarettes and…something else he couldn't place. Though he noticed as Soubi hugged him…this…this man, truly, was not his Soubi after all. This didn't feel right. It wasn't as wonderful as it used to be…his Soubi really was gone…

Ritsuka clung to his shirt as the thought of his Soubi being gone hit him full force, Ritsuka couldn't bear it…being nothing right now…sounded kind of nice…

Even so…he still adored this Soubi too. A man who was a living breathing reminder of the Soubi he once had. The Soubi who was now gone forever…lost to who knows where…

"No matter what remember me," Ritsuka said softly. "And know that I want only for your joy…I want you to be happy even if that means you won't be with me…"

"I couldn't ever forget you…" Soubi said softly holding him tightly.

The realization of what would happen once Ritsuka would regain his memories seemed to hit even harder with Soubi now. This kid was willing to go into nothingness…just so he could be with the Ritsuka he desired…

Part of him considered forgetting it, and just accept Ritsuka for the way he was right now. After all this Ritsuka and himself were a much better match as neither of them were shy when it came to kissing and touching…and this Ritsuka's whole existence was to make him happy…

Though…he supposed he was too picky…but he couldn't just settle. He wanted the Ritsuka he had fallen in love with…

"What do I have to do to remember?" Ritsuka asked pulling back slowly. Waiting any longer would only make it harder.

"How about…I take you to places of significance…" Soubi asked. "Like, the place we first met…places like that."

"I guess…" Ritsuka answered nonchalantly.

"Alright then…" Soubi grabbed his and Ritsuka's coat.

It was an odd feeling for Ritsuka…it kind of…it kind of felt like being escorted to the electric chair. If it worked and their efforts proved productive then…he would be no more. He would just be gone, non-existent…something he had feared for some time…but now. It was something he was almost looking forward to. If his Soubi was nothing now…then he wanted to be nothing too…

Ritsuka shivered at the thought as Soubi put the coat around him. "Ready?" he asked.

"…yes…" Ritsuka answered following Soubi from the hotel room.

As Soubi lead Ritsuka to the bus station words kept coming back to him. Something this Ritsuka had said to him...

_"I'm scared…I'll just wake up again, and this will be all gone! I'm so scared Soubi. I'm scared that this is going to end, and that it isn't real."_

Perhaps this wasn't real…not for him. But was this right? Destroying the Ritsuka of here and now on the chance that his Ritsuka might return…

"_No matter what remember me," Ritsuka said softly. "And know that I want only for your joy…I want you to be happy even if that means you won't be with me…"_

Soubi stared down at Ritsuka who looked just as frightened about the situation as he was…

But what scared him even more than Ritsuka returning to _his_ idea of normal…was the fact that he might not…

* * *

**Wow…I seriously suck… D:**

**How mean I have been making you people wait all this time… I mean the last time I updated was 11-27-09.**

**My apologies…this chapter is my gift to you all as readers…if…you know…any of you are still here… *scans crowd***

…**again sorry…**

**But just a few more chapters and this trilogy will be complete! Yea! I'll try not to make you guys wait too long for the ending as well…**


	29. Timeless's Test

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 of "My Loveless Trilogy."**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **29**►

***sorry for the messed up indentation. I'd tried 8 times to fix it and well...it just isn't working...my apologies***

Soubi took Ritsuka to different places that would hold significant meaning to his Ritsuka. His old school, his old house (which they couldn't go into because a new family lived there now), even the park where the two had shared their first kiss…

…though none of it seemed to trigger anything in Ritsuka's memory…

"Please Ritsuka," Soubi said after he had tried to recreate their first kiss. "You have to remember."

"I'M TRYING OKAY!" Ritsuka snapped furiously. God, he looked so depressed. The sight was killing Soubi. He hated making him suffer like this…what a horrible person he was. Needless to say, Soubi couldn't blame him. Ritsuka remembering, basically meant the death of the Ritsuka before him. Or did it?

Soubi had both sets of memories in him right now. He remembered his life in this world as well as the one in their last. However, he couldn't guarantee that if Ritsuka regained his memories he wouldn't lose the memories he had.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka…" Soubi said for about the thousandth time.

"Stop that already," Ritsuka snapped letting his head rest on his crossed arms above the picnic table. "I'm trying…"

"I know…" Soubi said reaching over and running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair. "I know, I'm sorry…"

What was wrong with him! This Ritsuka loved him so much, this Ritsuka cared for him, this Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to be at his side forever! But still... his Ritsuka…his Ritsuka was…his Ritsuka was gone… He couldn't get that thought out of his head.

Soubi's mind wandered back…back to a time when he had hurt Ritsuka… a time he regretted now so very much.

(((Flash Back Begins)))

Soubi opened the door and had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ritsuka was sitting at the edge of a bed, wearing the Academy school's uniform, his hair was perfect, as it had always been. His eyes looked worried, and upon his cheeks a soft flush of red. The color he could only find upon Ritsuka's face. His raven haired angel was right in front of him, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said staring at him. He came in a little further, and Youji reached in closing the door.

Ritsuka stood up, and walked over to him. That's when Soubi noticed Ritsuka had grown. Not much, Soubi would still have to bend down quite far to kiss his forehead, but still, he had grown. Ritsuka's hand went up to Soubi's hair, and he ran his finger through it until, only too soon, the hair ended.

"Soubi, how could you let her destroy your beautiful hair?" Ritsuka said, and that was all it took. He could not contain himself any longer in a single rapid movement he had picked Ritsuka up placed him on the bed and was on top of him.

It happened so quickly it felt like in one blink he had gone from standing to lying on the bed.

"Soubi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I missed you so much Ritsuka," Soubi said almost desperately. "God I've missed you."

"Soubi," he said softly, and Soubi bent down kissing him passionately.

It was like a dream, Soubi was here, holding him. Touching every part of Ritsuka his hands could reach. Kissing every part he could get away with.

He had taken off Ritsuka's jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. Soubi was amazed. Ritsuka, was so cute, so little, so perfect! How could Ritsuka have remained unchanged, when Soubi had changed so completely?

Soubi pulled back staring down at his raven haired angel. He looked so cute. His shirt open, his eyes shut, that blush that lightened up his face. Ritsuka was acting innocent and shy, as if this were his first time having sex. _Oh please, _Soubi begged silently to himself._ Please let every time with Ritsuka be this amazing!_

To say that Ritsuka was nervous would be an understatement. He was sure they were going to have sex, Soubi was getting closer and closer to it with every kiss.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi tightly, wishing he would never have to let go. Then without so much as a warning their make out session stopped, Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka pulling him close into a tight hug.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said lowering his arms and giving Soubi a light tap on his chest, trying to tell Soubi politely to let him go. It was at that point he noticed Soubi was shaking. "Soubi? What's wrong!"

Using all his strength he finally pushed Soubi back far enough to see his face…and he was crying…

"Soubi," he whispered placing his hands on either side of Soubi's face, and he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Ritsuka didn't know when Soubi had lost his glasses, but they were gone. "Soubi? Did I do something wrong?"

Soubi's eyes seemed to widen at those words, and again Soubi pulled him into a hug, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"_My Ritsuka_ could never do wrong," Soubi said softly. His voice was firm, unwavering, but the tears still fell. He was so used to hiding his emotions that Soubi was horrified to discover he couldn't stop them from falling.

"Soubi, talk to me. What's happening to us?" Ritsuka asked tearfully.

"There is no us Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

"What do you mean? We—"

"Acted on a moment of impulse, I'm just glad I stopped before we went too far."

"What?"

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry. I truly had never expected to see you again after that night in the airport…and…I'm with Marianne now. She is my sacrifice. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Damn it Soubi you're always sorry! I haven't stopped thinking about you once since you left, and it seems you really did forget me."

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand holding it softly, as though it were a butterfly that would flutter away if he made any sudden moves.

"I would never forget _my Ritsuka_, but we can't be together. I have to love Marianne now, and she is my sacrifice. I must go back to her," he said standing up, he bent down and picked up his glasses from the floor, and then he started to leave. Panicked Ritsuka jumped up.

"No!" Ritsuka said jumping up and grabbing a hold of the back of Soubi's coat. "You can't leave Soubi! Everything I worked so hard on, trying to get you to realize that you're a person with feelings, and that you don't have to obey orders just because someone tells you to do something. Are you telling me that in our short time apart you have let her turn you back into a mindless obedient slave! You're so much more…no…you're better than that Soubi!"

He stared back at Ritsuka, heartbroken by the look upon his face. "Ritsuka, I am not more than that. That is what I was raised to be, I cannot change it. Marianne and I have to be about the school the next couple of days, but…I'm not going to speak to you again. I've moved on," he lied. "Let go of us, and move on yourself. It's over," Soubi sighed, and he threw open the door leaving Ritsuka standing there.

No…he had not said those words again! Soubi always seemed to know just what to say to shatter his heart completely.

(((Flash Back Ends)))

Soubi sighed remembering just how bad he had hurt Ritsuka then. Why had he left, what a stupid thing to have done. Who in their right mind would walk away from…from a _man_ like him.

My Ritsuka…

He had said those words even then. Even back that far he had referred to Ritsuka as his, was it wrong? Wrong to want_ that_ Ritsuka back in his arms. To right the wrong he had done and return to his side…

This Ritsuka looked like his in every way, but he couldn't just pretend it was…and even if somehow he could…the thought of not even attempting to find _his Ritsuka_ was an unbearable one. He wished there was another way…but he didn't see one at this moment…

The two sat at the picnic table in silence. They seemed to be waiting for something…anything to happen as to tell them what to do next…

* * *

Tempus was in tears seated on a building top not too far away, and Chro appeared beside her.

"Are you going to cry all day!" she spat sitting next to her.

"Look at him," Tempus said. "Ritsuka is so hurt… He doesn't love Ritsuka anymore…"

"Don't be silly, of course he does…just like you love still love me… right…"

She lunged forward clinging to Chro's shirt. "…Of course I love you Chro, but I…I love Ritsuka too!"

"You can't love both of us!" Chro snapped pushing her away. "How about one last game…I say Soubi still loves Ritsuka, you say he doesn't. If he does, then we will allow both Soubi and Ritsuka to be together forever. If he truly doesn't I will make sure Ritsuka will be yours for all eternity."

"Oh, Chro you mean it!" Tempus gasped.

"Yes," Chro said. _One of us has to love the other enough to step down_, she thought turning away from the love of her life as she went to go put her plan into action…

* * *

Soubi looked up at the sound of tires screeching to a halt. A limo just up on the hill had halted and a man stepped out with long black hair. He wore a business outfit and had a pair of thin metal glasses at his eyes.

"You!" he gasped nearly running down the hill. The man removed from his pocket a picture and ignoring Soubi completely he held the picture out to Ritsuka who started.

"You! Is this you!" he snapped.

Ritsuka stared down at the picture. That was him alright…but…this was one of the pictures Isshin had.

"That's not…it isn't me!" he said terrified that this man would turn out like Isshin and try to…let's just say he had not forgotten the things Isshin had tried to do.

Soubi grabbed the picture from him. "This is my painting, how did you get this!" he snapped.

Okay, so technically he didn't paint that but the Faceless asshole who impersonated him had, and he had been using all of Soubi's talent to do so. So really he may as well have…

"You painted this!" he stared at him before removing an old newspaper cut out of Soubi's picture. "My God! It is you! You're the artist! You…how…those paintings were made so many years ago! Never mind, never mind. Soubi, Ritsuka, I have a proposition for you both. Please come with me…"

"Hell no," Soubi said pulling Ritsuka close.

"Alright, I guess that did sound strange. Let me explain myself, I'm Derek Guardier I have purchased the rights to those painting of yours. This means I can ensure they are taken of the markets and removed from museums, and I will certainly take them off of as many internet sites as humanly possible. Ritsuka will have a much better chance of getting a job and having a normal life in the future won't he. I mean…if too many people associate him with these painting then just what kind of life could he possibly have?"

Soubi was looking rather upset. "Of you won't do so for free," Soubi snapped.

"Heavens no, I am a business man after all…" he said. "Perhaps we could work something out. Please, follow me…"

He began walking back to the limo. Ritsuka turned to Soubi. "Are we going?" he asked.

Soubi's mind was racing… he was certain he knew what the man would want in return, and he wasn't about to give it to him. He wasn't going to have Ritsuka sleep with this man…period…

But perhaps he could find something else the man would be willing to settle on. Money. Soubi didn't have much, but he knew Kio did. He could take out a loan from him or something…

He looked down at Ritsuka. Besides, if he could get _his_ Ritsuka to return, he certainly did not want those paintings haunting him the rest of his life.

"Yeah, we're going…" Soubi said. "Just stay close to me."

The next thing they knew they were in the back of Mr. Guardier's limo heading to the man's apartment.

The whole limo ride was spent with Mr. Guardier telling them just how far the pictures had spread, and how he made quite a large sum of money from people who purchased them as well as others.

When he lead Soubi and Ritsuka to his apartment Ritsuka gasped at the sight as the pictures were everywhere, and Ritsuka averted his gaze to the ground so as not to look at them.

"Just what do you want in return," Soubi asked finally breaking the man's discussion in mid-sentence.

He smiled walking over to the artwork, and Mr. Guardier stared up at the paintings of Ritsuka. His eyes filled with longing and desire. "There is no equal in the world. Look at the brush strokes, the use of color, and the expression…so deeply captured as if it were a snap shot. Absolutely amazing! I desire nothing more than one night of undisturbed romance with—"

"No I won't!" Ritsuka snapped at what the man was implying. "I'm not going to sleep with you! I don't care what you do with those pictures! I don't care if you sell them worldwide! I won't!"

The man turned ever so slowly around to face him.

"Don't flatter yourself boy!" he snapped. "I wasn't talking to you…"

* * *

**Wha ha ha!**

**Lol!**

**Okay, so here is the second to last chapter! The next chapter will technically be the last. Though I am planning one chapter after the last as kind of a what happened to the characters after the fact kinda thing. So I'm not technically considering that the final chapter. Anywho, hope you all stay with me to the end of this story, and I hope…you don't hate me too much with the ending.**

**Will it be a happy ending?**

**Hhmm… Depends on your definition of…happy…**

**Anyway, the final chapter will be up soon, and the after the fact chapter will be up shortly after that. So stay tuned!**


	30. THE END

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 3 of "My Loveless Trilogy."**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

◄**CHAPTER** **31**►

"Just what do you want in return," Soubi asked finally breaking the man's discussion in mid-sentence.

He smiled walking over to the artwork, and Mr. Guardier stared up at the paintings of Ritsuka. His eyes filled with longing and desire. "There is no equal in the world. Look at the brush strokes, the use of color, and the expression…so deeply captured as if it were a snap shot. Absolutely amazing! I desire nothing more than one night of undisturbed romance with—"

"No I won't!" Ritsuka snapped at what the man was implying. "I'm not going to sleep with you! I don't care what you do with those pictures! I don't care if you sell them worldwide! I won't!"

The man turned ever so slowly around to face him.

"Don't flatter yourself boy!" he snapped. "I wasn't talking to you…"

Soubi blinked he actually turned to see if anyone was standing behind him. Alas there was no one. He turned back. "Me?"

"Of course," the man said walking up to Soubi and placing a hand on the side of his face. They were around about the same height and age, both men looked as though you would have found their faces in a fashion magazine. Ritsuka watched in horror at the sight of this man glaring at Soubi with such…lust filled eyes…

"Of course you, you are incredible, a God among men. Anyone who could pain masterpieces like this…" he gestured the paintings on the wall. "You are perfect…"

He smiled stepping back slightly admiring Soubi as though he himself was a piece of artwork.

"How many people get this chance…" the man said smiling. "To lay with a God."

"NO!" Ritsuka snapped and annoyed the man looked down at him as Ritsuka stepped forward grabbing Soubi's arm. Mr. Guardier had almost forgotten the…child… was there.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly looking down as he clung to Soubi's arm.

"You can't have Soubi either!" Ritsuka snapped. "Soubi let's go. Let's just go."

Soubi sighed.

"If you don't allow me this once in a life time opportunity I will ensure these paintings become more famous than the Mona Lisa! That child will not be able to walk down the street without someone recognizing him," he said and laughing slightly he added. "Besides, what kind of job can he hope to have in the future when his very image is associated with these paintings? I'll give you a hint; there will be only one type of job he'll be suited for."

At that Soubi lost it grabbing hold of the man's collar he pulled him close, "Don't you even think—"

"Soubi I don't care!" Ritsuka snapped. "I don't care what he does with those paintings! I don't care, let's just go! Okay, c'mon."

"However," the man added. "Give me this one night, and I will do everything within my power to take these paintings out of circulation. Mind, no one can make something completely disappear once it has hit the internet, but I assure you that I can make sure very few people ever see these…"

"Don't feed him that crap!" Ritsuka spat. "Soubi I don't care! Let's go!"

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Well, they will go on display tomorrow as planned," the museum owner said.

"Sir wait! Please! My class is taking a trip to the museum tomorrow! I…I don't want them to see those paintings!" Ritsuka said pleading.

Soubi was shocked to hear that tone come from Ritsuka's lips. Apparently so was the museum owner, "Well…something could be arranged I'm sure."

Though Soubi knew that look! He pulled Ritsuka away from the man immediately.

"Be careful what you promise Ritsuka!" he warned.

"I don't care Soubi! I don't want anyone seeing those paintings!" he said, and he had begun shaking. Soubi softly held him close…

"This is really bothering you, huh? Ritsuka?"

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Soubi sighed releasing the man he turned to Ritsuka. Softly he grabbed his hands holding them up to his face he placed a kiss on each softly.

"My Ritsuka, didn't want anyone to see those paintings. It troubled him that they were public, and if my Ritsuka is to come back, I want his future to be free of this artwork."

"Master Soubi no…" Ritsuka pleaded.

"Shhh," Soubi said softly. "Wait here."

"Sou—"

Smiling, Mr. Guardier motioned to the direction of his bedroom. Soubi turned about to follow when Ritsuka clung to him. "Soubi don't!"

Soubi smiled leaning down he placed his hand under Ritsuka's chin tilting it up he kissed his forehead. "It's alright. I did things like this a lot in my youth. I'm used to it. It's fine."

With that Soubi turned heading into Mr. Guardier's bedroom. Meanwhile he stood at the door looking as arrogant as ever. "My TV is over there, why don't you play some videogames or something while the adults play…"

With that he disappeared into the room closing the door behind them. Ritsuka stood in the man's living room surrounded by the horribly graphic images of himself…

"Soubi…" he whispered a few tears falling from his face.

* * *

"Just what kind of night are you looking for," Soubi asked calmly, taking a seat on the bed. Ritsu-sensei had had him enough that there wasn't much he didn't know about this sort of thing.

"I want a memorable one," the man said softly.

Soubi sighed removing his glasses and setting them on the night stand, and began unbuttoning his shirt as he said, "As you wish."

* * *

Ritsuka sat down on the sofa, though he had no intention of playing videogames, that Guardier asshole!

Ritsuka's heart was pounding. Soubi…he was going to let that man…and for what! So some lousy paintings wouldn't get mass produced around the world! Who cared if they did! It wasn't worth Soubi being hurt like this! If the tables were turned he would never…

No, Ritsuka thought to himself as he pulled his feet up to his chest. He would have done exactly what Soubi was doing now. If there were paintings of Soubi, and if he were worried about them being mass circulated around the world, Ritsuka knew for a fact he would sleep with that man to stop it.

Sex is a deeply personal thing, that's meant to be between two consenting people who love each other immensely. Clearly this was not it! This wasn't even close to it!

Soubi would have stopped him. If the tables were turned, Soubi would never have allowed him to sleep with that man if he could stop it!

Ritsuka jumped to his feet. Not even Soubi's Ritsuka could want this! If Soubi's Ritsuka allowed him to do this, then he must awfully selfish!

…Soubi's Ritsuka…huh? Ritsuka sighed at the thought of him… His Ritsuka must love Soubi too, and if Soubi's Ritsuka loved him…then…

This Soubi was Ritsuka's fighter, but damn it, he was still a fighter too, and in his eyes at least…Soubi was still his Sacrifice. Come hell or high water, he would protect him!

Ritsuka turned rushing to the door immediately pushing the doors open.

Ritsuka didn't think twice before rushing into Soubi's arms who was seated on the bed with his shirt off. Mr. Guardier wasn't too far off, who was appeared to be getting things ready.

"What are you do—" he began only to be blocked by Soubi's words.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said in surprise. "Ritsuka, wait outside. We'll be done shortly, and then…"

"And then what Soubi! You'll have me remember my past so your Ritsuka will come back and I'll be gone forever!" Ritsuka snapped. "Your Ritsuka wouldn't have wanted this! He wouldn't I promise you…"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair. "Listen…my…"

"Don't say that! Don't say any more about _your _damn Ritsuka! If he wanted you to go through this just so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of some damn paintings then he is a worthless Sacrifice, and a piss poor excuse of a boyfriend. Soubi, I am your fighter, whether you believe so or not, and I will protect you!"

"Kid could you hurry up and get out of here… I've waited a long time for this and I am rather impatient…"

"Shut up!" Ritsuka snapped spinning around and getting to his feet. "I'll show you what this kid can do!"

Immediately Ritsuka held his hand out, palm facing Mr. Guardier, "_Bone, become as brittle as clay. Shatter and break before me!_"

Immediately Mr. Guardier's arm seemed to crack in two and he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped, slightly worried by the look on his face.

"_Flesh tear, rip and_—"

Soubi jumped up grabbing the wrist of his outstretched hand pulling it back and covering his mouth with his other hand. "Ritsuka stop it!" Soubi snapped.

Ritsuka pulled away turning around to face him just as the screaming from Mr. Guardier stopped due to his fainting.

"Soubi…You're not my Sacrifice anymore. But…you're still him. You've changed, but everyone does with time… I still…I still love you, just as much as before. You're my boyfriend, my master, my everything…all in one. Please…accept me and love me as I am now. Please…I love you Soubi…" Ritsuka stood up on his toes in order to kiss him.

Soubi pulled away, looking solemn. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

His Ritsuka had hated violence. His Ritsuka wouldn't have harmed a fly. It was just one more of the many differences between this Ritsuka and his...

It was almost like the sound of a crashing vase met Ritsuka's ears, and he let his forehead rest against Soubi's bare chest defeated.

"I KNEW IT!"

Soubi and Ritsuka glanced around for the voice they had heard. Neither of them had said anything, and Mr. Guardier was unconscious on the floor. Only, they could not see him anymore. Though, they could not see the floor either. The whole room seemed to have darkened and everything around them disappeared.

Soubi's eyes darted around cautiously, and Ritsuka whispered, "Soubi…what…"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!" Tempus said happily. Soubi and Ritsuka stared at her and her friend as the two girls emerged from the darkness. "You don't love him!"

"Who are you!" Soubi snapped stepping slightly in front of Ritsuka.

Tempus's hair was short this evening, while Chro's was long. Tempus looked happy, Chro looked…defeated. It was about the same expression Ritsuka was wearing.

"I win, so Ritsuka is mine. Come here Ri-chan!" she said smiling.

Two random girls turn up outta nowhere, and now one was claiming Ritsuka for her own! _Hell no_!

"Ritsuka do you know these—," Soubi glanced back at Ritsuka who seemed to slowly be encased in blackness, disappearing like the furniture had around them. Soubi's heart skip a beat. While that was not his Ritsuka, it was still his Ritsuka's body, and besides, his Ritsuka or not, this girl had no right to take him!

"Ritsuka!" he gasped reaching out to grab him only his arms went right through him, and Ritsuka disappeared calling out his name.

Ritsuka spun around looking at the girls…wait girl… The first had disappeared with Ritsuka.

"Who are you!" Soubi snapped.

"I am Chro, that girl was my friend Tempus. We are Timeless."

"Timeless?" Soubi breathed. He had never heard of that pair before. Though who cares who they were. "Where is Ritsuka!"

"What do you care?" Chro asked her eyes brimming over with tears. "You don't love him! Remember!"

"That doesn't…"

"SHUT UP!" Chro snapped waving her arm as a mirror appeared showing Ritsuka.

Soubi immediately rushed over to it. "Ritsuka!"

"Don't bother he can't hear you!" Chro snapped. "I just thought I should let you watch while you lose everything you could have had. While we lose everything…"

She added the last sentence more to herself quietly.

Soubi stared into the mirror as he heard Ritsuka's voice, "Who are you?"

* * *

Ritsuka blinked. Soubi had disappeared. Where was Soubi? Where was he for that matter. He looked up noticing the short haired girl before him.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Me…I'm Tempus…" she said smiling. "I…uh…I've been admiring you Ritsuka. From afar of course. I'm so sorry, but nearly all the bad things that have happened to you in this life, and your previous one is because me and my friend interfered."

"…What do you…"

"But I don't want that anymore. I want you to be happy, because I love you, and… I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's not as fun as it used to be. It really shouldn't have been fun at all, but Chro was the one…"

"Who?"

"Oh, Chro…my friend. You're Loveless, we're Timeless…We were the first fighter/sacrifice pair ever in existence, and we've been around sense nearly the beginning of time," she said smiling weakly. "Anyway, I just…after watching you all these years… I've fallen in love with you…I… I can be better than Soubi in every way. I can keep you alive for forever. Oh the things I can show you… We can travel through time, see ancient sights, and witness so many things!"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked.

"Us… us being together…" she took Ritsuka's hand. "I love you."

She leaned up to kiss him and Ritsuka turned away blushing slightly.

"You're right," Tempus said backing up slightly. "I'm sorry, I've know you for years, and I feel such a strong attachment to you. I just forget this is your first time meeting me… Let's just talk. After all, we will be spending the rest of eternity together. We have all the time in the world."

Ritsuka stared at her blinking slightly before he unexpectedly…smiled. "No you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't love me."

"…"

"You think you love me, but you don't. Look at you. This…Chro girl. She's your apart of your pair right…your lover?"

"She…was…"

"Why not now?" Ritsuka asked.

"We…we had a fight…"

"And?"

"And what?" Tempus asked softly.

"What else?"

"That's it…"

"So, you called it quits after one fight," he said. "Tempus, you can't call a relationship off just because you have a fight. From what you said, you two have been around since the beginning of time right? A bond that strong can't be broken by a silly fight."

"No! You don't understand how I feel!" Tempus snapped.

Ritsuka smiled. This girl was clearly in love with her friend. Why was she denying it?

"Miss," he said softly. "Why don't you tell me about her…"

"Chro?" Tempus said softly. "Well, she's…cruel, and she likes messing with people's lives and I'm sick of it! All of it! But she's sweet to me, and she takes care of me. She holds my hand when I'm scared, and she wipes the tears from my eyes when I'm crying. She's wonderful to me, but…"

"But?"

"You're so sweet Ritsuka, and innocent. Your exactly what I want Chro to be."

"Do you hear yourself? What you want Chro to be…"

Tempus blinked. "I'll never be Chro, and she'll never be me," Ritsuka said. "Listen… I'm not sure what's going on, but if what you're saying is true then you should patch things up with this woman whom you love. Don't let one little fight tear that apart."

"But…Chro she…she…"

"What does she mean to you?" Ritsuka asked softly.

Tempus's eyes started to fill with tears. "Everything… She means everything to me…"

* * *

Chro blinked at her lovers words and she stared into the mirror. _I mean everything to her_?

She had feared that after an eternity together their love had reached its limit. That maybe love was only something that was meant to last…a lifetime…a single lifetime that meant nothing to her and Tempus because lifetimes to them passed in the blink of an eye…

Soubi was staring into the mirror. At first he was impressed by the way Ritsuka was talking his way out of the situation, but soon he realized…Ritsuka meant every word…

"Tempus," he heard the girl behind him whisper and he turned seeing how she looked like she was about to cry.

"She shares a bond with you that nothing can break. You should happy; you share a name, a bond, a life…your souls… There is no fight you could have that could ever break up what you two seem to have," Ritsuka said almost longingly. How wonderful it would be to experience even one second of that kind of that feeling. The feeling of being bonded by a name…

Soubi noticed what looked like a string by his head and he turned to find Chro looking at it too. The string led from Chro's chest into the mirror straight to Tempus'. "It's stronger and so much brighter now," Chro said softly.

The girl in the mirror and begun to sob, and Chro smiling walked past Soubi without a second glance back at him and walked through the mirror.

Soubi watched as the other girl looked up, and with a final sob ran toward Chro embracing her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. You're the only one for me, the only one I could ever want," she said.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," Chro said smiling tilting Tempus' head up and kissing her softly, and then pulled her close. She turned to Ritsuka.

"I suppose I should apologize to you as well. We have cause all of the problems you and Soubi have faced. It's not as satisfying as it once was…playing God," Chro said as she looked back down at her beloved Tempus kissing her head softly.

Soubi sighed, "Let us go home now then…"

He knew they couldn't hear him behind this mirror, but if they were really that sorry they could at least return them home.

"Ritsuka," Chro said.

Ritsuka who had been watching the scene with a heavy heart acknowledged her with just a glance.

"We're not all powerful, but if we are able, I would like…well we would…" she turned whispering something in Tempus' ear and she looked elated. Rushing over to Ritsuka Tempus stopped in front of him.

"Ritsuka, we would like to grant you a wish."

"A wish?" Ritsuka answered.

"Uh-huh, one wish. If it is within our power to grant you, then we will."

Ritsuka looked down. _One wish huh_?

Soubi's heart seemed to drop. He knew what Ritsuka was going to wish for. "Ritsuka no, please!" he said hitting the mirror.

Ritsuka was going to wish for _his_ Soubi to return. He himself, would be gone, and Soubi would never be with _his_ Ritsuka again… Well, he couldn't blame him. When he awoke from his coma, it wasn't supposed to be him to who woke up. It was supposed to be the Soubi who had grown up in this world. The Soubi who was a Sacrifice. But…

He had been locked away in the back of that Soubi's mind, and when it came time to wake up, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be in existence again. It was like being freed, and his Ritsuka was still trapped in that Ristuka's mind somewhere.

If Ritsuka made that wish, and someday his Ritsuka did wake up… Then he would find his Soubi no longer in existence…

The whole thing was rather confusing. His Soubi, his Ritsuka. It really hurt his head to think about it…

"I'll miss you Ritsuka," Soubi said placing his head against the mirror fully prepared to disappear and never see _his_ Ritsuka again.

"I wish," Ritsuka began, and Soubi looked up into the mirror. "I wish you could give Soubi back his Ritsuka. The one he remembers. I'm clearly not him."

"What!" Tempus exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"His Ritsuka. I'm not him, and Soubi seems…so lost without him. I just… When you love someone you desire only for their happiness. Having_ his_ Ritsuka back would make Soubi happy. So if you could…could you bring him back?"

"Ritsuka… If…if we do that. The you that is here now, will…" Tempus said softly. "Well, you won't exist."

"And it terrifies me…" Ritsuka said. "I'm afraid to forget and to be…gone. But I can't. I just can't see that look in Soubi's eyes again. I can't bear to not be what he wants," Ritsuka said.

"Alright," Tempus said her eye watering once again. "If that's what you wish Ritsuka."

"…It is…"

"Then, we shall grant it," she walked over to Chro taking her hand. "You know…you could just wish for_ your_ Soubi instead."

"..." Soubi stared into the mirror. "Ritsuka do that! I'm sorry. Wish for that instead! Ritsuka! Please, I shouldn't have tried to change you… This isn't my world! If anything you should wish me gone! Ritsuka please!"

He hit the mirror hoping they would hear him then, but none of the people in the mirror so much as flinched at his actions.

Ritsuka thought of his Soubi, the one who had been there before the accident. The one who had hated and loved him all at the same time, he smiled. What would he said if Ritsuka brought him back?

"Baka Ritsuka."

Yea, he probably would say that.

Soubi stared into the mirror as Ritsuka smiled. "I know," he said.

"As you wish Ritsuka," Chro said as an immense light seem to take up Soubi's entire view of the mirror.

"Ritsuka NO! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Soubi called fearfully as the light seemed to come out of the mirror itself and swallow everything around him.

* * *

Then the light dimmed and Soubi slowly opened his eyes. He was standing on a street corner. The Timeless pair was right in front of him standing under a street light.

"Where is Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped.

"He is gone," Tempus said tearfully. "Just like that…he is no more."

"Please, bring him back! Give him his Soubi. He…I had no right to—"

"Shut up!" Chro snapped. "We didn't say we were giving you a wish did we? We granted Ritsuka's wish…"

"He's gone…" Soubi said disheartedly.

"Sort of," Chro said.

Soubi looked around, "Where…where am I?"

"I do believe you are home Soubi," Chro said. "Back home…with your Ritsuka."

"What are you talking about!" Soubi asked his heart jumping slightly at what she was implying.

Tempus who had tears streaming down her face by now looked at him. Turning her face so quick that the tear drops on her eyelashes flew off.

"You want your Ritsuka right! The way you remember him! On that Ritsuka's wish we brought you back Soubi. This is the day your world started to fall apart. The very night Ritsuka loses his ears to Kyofu. You want your Ritsuka so God damn bad! Then go get him! I think you have about twenty minutes before Kyofu takes his ears…"

"What!" Soubi gaped.

"You heard her," Chro said smiling.

This didn't feel real…

"What are you still standing here for!" Tempus snapped. "It'll take you about twenty just to get there! Go get him!"

Soubi didn't need telling twice, he spun around on his heels running immediately in the direction of Ritsuka's house.

Tempus and Chro watched him leave. Tears were still clinging at the brims of Tempus' lashes. Chro wrapped her arms around her. "Maybe…playing with people's lives isn't as much fun as we first thought…"

"I just…I can't believe…Ritsuka did that…"

* * *

Ritsuka sat typing at his computer. His paper for class was almost complete, and he heard the glass door of his balcony slide open. Ritsuka turned. He knew who it was of course. Who else enters through his balcony door, the only visitor he expect, the very reason why he didn't lock that door at night any more…

"Soubi," Ritsuka said hitting save he walked over to him. "Soubi are you okay? You look—"

Ritsuka touched his hand, a hand that was like ice.

"Soubi!" he gasped. "You're freezing!"

Ritsuka rushed over grabbing his blanket and throwing it around Soubi's shoulders. "Wrap up in this… Why are you so cold!"

"I hurried here to see you and I fell in the river on my way," Soubi said smiling.

"…But…your clothes aren't wet…"

"They dried fast," Soubi said falling to his knees in front of Ritsuka pulling him close. As always Ritsuka felt like there was something Soubi wasn't telling him. Oh well, nothing new…

Ritsuka could feel the cold from Soubi's ice like fingers. How was he this cold and not shaking or showing it at all! He winced when Soubi grabbed his hand kissing it softly. His cold lips almost felt as stabbing as a knife against flesh.

"Soubi just…get warm first," Ritsuka said pulling the blanket tighter around him.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly grabbing his wrists, and Ritsuka screwed up his face against the cold from them. "Sleep with me…"

* * *

Soubi had never run so fast in his life… This couldn't be real. His Ritsuka, Kyofu, a chance to start over. How many people…really! How many people get the chance to hit the restart button on their lives!

He wasn't going to screw this up! Not a chance! He would save Ritsuka before Kyofu hurt him! Then, he would take Ritsuka away from his horrid mother, it didn't matter if Ritsuka wanted it or not! After that, they would live together, and he would spend the rest of his life making Ritsuka's life…perfect…

"_When you love someone you desire only for their happiness."_

Ritsuka's sacrifice would not be in vain, and Soubi would live the rest of his life by those words. From this night on; _his_ Ritsuka would be the happiest man in the world!

* * *

"Don't be silly!" Ritsuka snapped prying his wrists free. "You may have to go to the hospital… your freezing! Just how cold can a person get before they need medical attention?"

"I don't need assistance Ritsuka."

"Soubi you're colder than an ice cube! I'll call Kio, he can take us to the hospital… You could catch pneumonia if we don't do something…" Ritsuka turned away taking out his phone. What was Kio's number again! Soubi had told him once, but he had never actually put it in his phone. "Maybe it would be quicker just to call an ambulance…"

Ritsuka gasped when a cold burst of air was felt on the back of his neck, and an ice cold hand closed his phone.

"I know one way I could get warm... I'll lay with you… I'll be warm then…" he whispered in Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka shivered stepping away. He hoped Soubi didn't take his moving away to mean the wrong thing. It was just… his skin was so cold right now it hurt him to be to close.

"Soubi you—"

Soubi grabbed his wrist grinning, "Ritsuka. I wasn't asking…"

* * *

Soubi rounded another corner, street lamps flying by his vision in a blur. _Ritsuka… Please don't let me be too late_…

Soubi couldn't help but think of everything Kyofu had done to _his_ Ritsuka. All the hell, all the scarring… Oh how Soubi was going to make him pay!

Soubi felt his heart nearly stop as the sight of Ritsuka's house came into view…

There it was! Right there!

"Ritsuka, I'm coming!" Soubi said softly as he willed his feet to move faster.

* * *

Ritsuka yelled into his gag as he did his very best attempting to pull his hand free from where they were tied to the bed post.

"Shhh, don't be scared. I won't hurt you Ritsuka…"

Soubi's hand crept below his shirt and his muffled cry filled Soubi's ears. His ice cold fingers touched Ritsuka's stomach softly, but that alone was painful. About the same when someone dropped an ice cube down your back, and you immediately jump up from the cold at your flesh. Only Ritsuka couldn't get away from it…one wouldn't expect ice to hurt so bad…but really it was quite agonizing.

Soubi placed his hand further up and he leaned down kissing Ritsuka's stomach. Ritsuka cried out again. He never would have believed this was happening if he wasn't the one laying there tied up! Soubi! How could he… how… why…

…why…

"Do you like that?" Soubi asked softly after a particular loud muffled moan from his victim.

Ritsuka's wrists were beginning to hurt from how much he was pulling at the ropes binding him…

_Soubi…please don't. Please_! Ritsuka begged silently. He felt a few tears fall from his eyes as Soubi ripped his shirt open breaking the buttons on them, and Soubi kissed his neck using his left hand to hold Ritsuka's head still (by his hair), and Ritsuka kept trying to pull away, what else could he do? _Please Soubi… please stop_…

He could do no more than think his pleas as it would do little help to try and speak them through the gag in his mouth…

"Let's have some fun Ritsuka…" Soubi whispered and Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly…fearfully…

He felt the weight from Soubi on his bed lessen, and he heard…the breaking of glass…

Ritsuka's eyes shot open, and the strangest sight met his eyes. Soubi was lying on the ground in front of the sliding glass door, which had been shattered. But…Soubi was also standing beside his bed. This Soubi was staring at him with a look of upmost sadness…

Then his bedroom door swung open, and his mother stepped in. "What is—"

Her eyes widened at the sight of Soubi and her son lying tied to the bed. She opened her mouth to speak, and Soubi's palm shot up in front of her face. "Sleep!" he commanded.

His mother's eyes rolled back in her head and Soubi caught her as she fell unconscious against him. He slowly lowered her to the floor before turning back to him.

Ritsuka glared at him entirely confused.

"Ritsuka," this Soubi said softly and he sat on the edge of the bed looking down at him.

Soubi reached up removing his gag, and untying Ritsuka's hands. Ritsuka laid there for a second not entirely certain what to think about this whole thing…

"Ri—" Soubi leaned down to touch him and Ritsuka jumped up immediately moving as close to the back wall as he could looking terrified.

"Ritsuka its okay… I'm not going to hurt you, that was him. His name is Kyofu…he's…he's Faceless… They can take the form of another person by touching them."

Ritsuka looked from the Soubi in front of him to the Soubi lying on the ground, and back again.

"It's okay," Soubi assured him holding out his hand willing Ritsuka to take it.

Cautiously Ritsuka did, noticing just how warm this Soubi was, and how cold he still was. As if his body realized he had thought this, he started shivering.

Soubi pulled him close wrapping his arms around him. Partly, to try and warm his cold Sacrifice, but mostly just hold him. He couldn't believe it! Ritsuka was here, innocent, and perfect. Unscarred, and unharmed. He had made it in time. Soubi looked up at him. His ears were there… Beautiful and perfect, immediately Soubi pulled him back a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Soubi took off his coat wrapping it around Ritsuka and he took his hands softly as if he was holding something breakable and frail looking at Ritsuka's wrists which were burned and red from the rope used to bind him. Soubi ran his fingers softly across one, and Ritsuka winced slightly. Immediately, Soubi got up stepping over his mother's body to the closet where he took out the first aid kit and which he brought back to the bed setting it beside them.

Slowly, he cleaned Ritsuka's wrists and wrapped each individually.

"Soubi…"

He looked up noticing Ritsuka staring at him. "Yes?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"…" Soubi smiled. "That…is a very long story Ritsuka…"

"…"

"Does it matter?" Soubi asked leaning down and kissing his forehead softly.

"Ungh…"

They turned noticing that the other Soubi was stirring, and Ritsuka immediately tensed up.

_One last test_, Soubi thought, rising to his feet. "Shall I kill him Ritsuka?" he asked softly.

"NO!" Ritsuka snapped looking horrified at the thought. "Just…just make him leave…"

"As you wish Ritsuka," Soubi said smiling. This…was his Ritsuka…

"My mother…will she…"

"She'll be fine," Soubi said not sounding pleased at all about it as he looked down at Ritsuka's mother. "She'll wake up after I've gone…"

Soubi leaned down next to his…evil twin. His head had a gash in it from where Soubi had thrown him into the glass door. What was he going to do with him if he couldn't kill him… Soubi smiled. Certain he would think of something.

He was just about to pick the trash up and take the Soubi imposter out of Ritsuka's sight when a small noise from his young lover made him turn. Ritsuka was standing with his shirt hanging open, and Soubi's coat around his shoulders. He looked up at him, "Um… Thank you for saving me…"

Soubi couldn't help it. He grabbed Ritsuka's shoulder's pushing him down on the bed and kissing him softly. The two unconscious, (well one unconscious and one sort of unconscious) people lay on the floor forgotten.

A strange noise had met their ears when Soubi pushed Ritsuka down, and Ritsuka pulled away reaching below him. He was laying on a piece of paper. One he was certain had not been there a moment before.

Soubi grabbed it reading it to himself:

Dear Loveless Pair,

Be happy…

Hope to see you _in due time_.

~Timeless~

"Timeless?" Ritsuka said softly. "Who are they?"

"No one, Ritsuka," he said before kissing him again…

* * *

**T.H.E. E.N.D.**

**MY LOVELESS TRILOGY**

**BEGAN: 9 / 10 / 2008**

**ENDED: 12/ 25 / 2010**

**Special thanks to all the reviewers, who helped improve and critic my writing…and who helped keep up my moral for continuing and updating.**

**All that is left for this Trilogy is a short epilog. Something that will mention what happens to the characters after the fact…etc… I hope you all stick around for it… not sure when it will be posted but it won't be too long…**

**Thanks ever****yone! *hugs***

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**It is kind of surreal… this Trilogy ending… Though it's a good thing… maybe I could start another ongoing series that will hopefully be as interesting as this…or maybe not…**

**Though with the end of this story having finally arrived, it means you'll have to put up with more explanations from me…**

**First, why did I put Ritsuka through everything he went through? … Honestly, the poor kid is such an easy target to initiate emotion. Because of the adorable aspect and the innocence he has, and the abuse from his mother (witnessed by readers and viewers of Loveless alike) adds a sense of sympathy. Emotions would not have been as stirred as they were throughout this if Soubi had been the one abused (well maybe, depends how much you like Soubi) …or even someone else. It just doesn't work near as well. And I issue right now a formal apology to Ritsuka for what he had to go through for the sake of this trilogy…**_**and possibly others in the future**_**… *cough* *cough***

**Second, why so many errors (especially in the beginning of the Trilogy)? I wish I could blame my word program alone…as it did suck very bad, and often did not catch most of my mistakes. Though I do type very fast, and my mind moves faster. A lot of the time I find myself thinking two or three sentences ahead before my fingers can type them out. It often leads to problems. Now I recently got a very good word program that catches almost all my mistakes…though don't be surprised if a few turn up anyway. No one is perfect. Someday, if I have time I will go through all of your reviews and correct any and all mistakes that were pointed out…then it will be better for future readers…**

**Third, some people loved this story, and some people did not. That is alright. This Trilogy was one of the very first stories I posted to the fan fiction website, and it's taken me quite some time to complete. There were times I didn't know if I would actually get to its end. I hope (if nothing else) that you all notice a significant improvement in my writing from how it was in chapter one of book one, to the final chapter of this trilogy. If you at least notice that, then I think I can hang this Trilogy in the WIN category…**

**Fourth, will there be a forth book? Um…no. Sorry if anyone was hoping for one. But there will definitely not be another book after this. It wouldn't be a trilogy if I added one anyway. Then it would have to be a Quadrilogy…that's not even a word I think… Lol!**


End file.
